Murderer Cupid
by Sumeragi-chan
Summary: Un asesino serial amenaza el bienestar de Kanto. Light, detective de la NPA está a cargo del caso, pero todo se le complica cuando un detective privado interviene y le hace la competencia. ¿quién lo resolverá primero? ¿qué pasará entre ambos detectives? (Yaoi)
1. Serial killer

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Empezamos otra historia… Este fic va dedicado exclusivamente para Betsy17, quien eligió parte de la trama de este fic._

_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _xilema95, Vegen Isennawa, nana-lilium, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa, y Chibi-tan.

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo I: Serial killer**

Yagami Light era uno de los mejores policías que tenía Kanto. Desde que había salido con honores de la universidad había sido todo un prodigio en su campo y había logrado hacerse con muchos casos, resolviéndolos todos con extrema pulcritud.

Su padre, Soichiro Yagami, trabajaba también en la NPA, muy orgulloso del hijo que había seguido sus pasos, y aún mejor que él mismo. Light no había usado en ningún momento las influencias de su padre. Fue a un departamento diferente cuando le permitieron trabajar como pasante en la NPA, y lo que consiguió a partir de entonces fue producto de su propio esfuerzo. Soichiro ahora trabajaba en oficinas, supervisando y ayudando en investigaciones bibliográficas o de escritorio. Apenas lograba ver a su hijo a lo largo del día, pero estaba plenamente satisfecho con él.

Light se dedicaba a las investigaciones de campo. Básicamente, era el mejor inspector que la NPA había tenido en años. Con sólo 25 años Yagami Light era el mejor entre los de su área, por lo que los demás policías estaban prácticamente a su mando. Tenía como compañeros a tres varones: Matsuda, con tres años mayor que él, y Mogi y Aizawa, ambos con cinco años mayores que él. Eran hombres responsables y serios, en su mayoría, y aparte de respetarlo por su intelecto y capacidad deductiva, también le tenían cierto afecto debido a su padre. Light se había formado en la presencia de ellos y de su padre, y todos buscaban cuidarlo en cierta forma. Juntos hacían el equipo de investigación más exitoso de la NPA, y fue por esta reputación que fueron contactados cuando encontraron el cuerpo de un muchacho asesinado en los suburbios de Kanto.

Había ocurrido ya entrada la noche, en la madrugada. Una joven había encontrado el cuerpo de su compañero sin vida. La víctima en cuestión se trataba de un muchacho de 18 años que no había ido a su colegio desde el día anterior.

Light fue el primero en llegar con Matsuda a la escena del crimen, en donde encontraron a varios policías reteniendo a la joven. Light quiso hacerle unas preguntas a solas.

- ¿Por qué viniste su casa? – cuestionó en un cuarto aparte antes de entrar a ver la escena del crimen.

- ¿Por qué? – la joven lloraba angustiada, apenas procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo -. Porque… Siempre iba a la escuela, al menos este año se estaba esforzando mucho… Y de repente se falta dos días seguidos, ése no era él, de modo que pasé a verlo.

- ¿Y tenías la llave de la puerta?

- No, estaba abierta. Cuando toqué la puerta, se abrió.

- Entonces lo encontraste.

- Sí, yo… No creí que estuviera muerto, hasta que vi la sangre…

- Muy bien, tranquila.

La chica se había puesto a llorar nuevamente, Light decidió darle un descanso antes de seguir el interrogatorio. Salió del cuarto dejándola con otros dos policías. Matsuda lo esperaba, juntos se dirigieron hacia la escena del crimen.

Cuando entraron a la habitación, se encontraron con un hombre sentado sobre una silla, de espaldas a ellos. Parecía estar bien, no ser por el charco de sangre que había debajo. Al acercarse comprobaron que la sangre había goteado de sus muñecas, como si se tratase de un suicidio.

¿Qué les hacía pensar entonces que se trataba de un asesinato? Ah, es que sus extremidades estaban atadas a la silla. Además, tenía botones sobre los ojos. No estaban cosidos, sino estaban pegados con cinta adhesiva alrededor de la cabeza de una forma que resultaba imposible que se lo hubiera hecho él mismo.

Alguien más le había hecho aquello. Alguien más había cortado sus muñecas.

- ¿Por qué un chico de su edad usaría esa ropa? – pensó Light en voz alta -. Una camisa formal, con corbata y un pantalón de tela. No es común para alguien de su edad ni de sus características sociales.

- Lo sé. Tal vez planeaba ir a una entrevista o algo así – aventuró Matsuda.

Light se acercó al cadáver y lo examinó un poco más de cerca. No tenía mucho tiempo, pronto los forenses llegarían y se llevarían todo con ellos. Lo observó fijamente, con detalle.

- La ropa no es suya. Alguien hizo que se la pusiera a la fuerza.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- La talla no concuerda. La camisa es demasiado grande, el doblez del pantalón es más largo, y el nudo de la corbata se nota que fue hecho antes muchas veces más abajo. Ahora está más ajustada de lo normal.

- Entonces no es ropa nueva, alguien ya la usó antes.

- Muchas veces, sí. Y en definitiva no era él.

Momentos más tarde, ambos regresaban a sus oficinas en la NPA. Light llamó a su padre para enterarse de todo lo que había investigado desde su oficina.

- Su nombre es Yoshi Akushima. Estuvo en un reformatorio por involucrarse con un distribuidor de drogas hace tres años. Salió este año bajo la tutela de un funcionario público. Se le consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo para que pudiera terminar el colegio. Estuvo limpio desde entonces.

- ¿Qué antiguos contactos tenía?

- Un par de hombres drogadictos, pero ambos están en prisión.

- Será un daño colateral entonces.

- Así parece.

- ¿Algo más?

- No por el momento. Hasta que se sepa más de la escena y se procesen las evidencias me temo que es todo lo que podemos informarte, Light.

- Gracias. Tenme al pendiente de todo, padre.

Cuando colgó el teléfono, observó de nuevo las fotos que había tomado de la escena del crimen. Era apenas un chiquillo, ¿cómo le había podido suceder algo así? ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado atado en esa silla desangrándose sin poder tener una última visión del mundo real? ¿Su asesino habría estado presente en el momento en que la vida lo abandonaba por completo? Esperaba que hubiera testigos de algún personaje inusual. Si algún vecino hubiera logrado verlo con algún desconocido, ya sería un comienzo. Si alguien lo hubiera visto acompañado de una persona extraña, sería un comienzo.

Pero no hubieron testigos. Nadie había visto nada fuera de lo común. De hecho, apenas recordaban haber visto al muchacho alguna vez esa semana. Sólo sus compañeros de curso asistieron al funeral. El tutor del chico se limpió las manos hábilmente señalando que el hecho había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana. No había nada que se pudiera hacer.

La evidencia tampoco fue concreta. No habían pistas fijas. El asesino había sido muy hábil al no dejar rastro alguno. Ni siquiera un cabello, o un hilacho de ropa. Mucho menos huellas digitales. Fue prácticamente invisible, imperceptible ante los ojos de la policía.

Light colgó la fotografía de la escena del crimen en su muro de casos inconclusos, junto con unas cinco fotografías más de distintos casos pasados. A veces hacía falta algo más que un buen intelecto para resolver crímenes.

Exactamente al mes del asesinato, apareció un segundo. Light fue notificado para acudir a otra escena del crimen a la misma hora y en circunstancias parecidas. Se trataba de otro muchacho de 19 años que fue encontrado en su cuarto de alquiler atado a una silla con las muñecas cortadas. También estaban los botones pegados a los ojos, y nuevamente la desconcertante vestimenta: Camisa suelta, corbata y pantalón de tela.

- Estamos tratando con un asesino serial. Hay que comenzar un nuevo análisis.

Inmediatamente se puso a investigar él mismo las relaciones que pudieran existir entre ambas víctimas. Aparte de las similitudes de edad y de localización, no encontraba más detalles.

- Aguarda, este chico también estuvo en un reformatorio – anunció Mogi luego de algunas horas de investigación -. Fue por unos cuantos meses por agredir a una embarazada con globos de agua.

- ¿Globos de agua?

- Sí. Los lanzó directamente al vientre. Estuvo con un psicólogo durante de su reformación.

- Me gustaría hablar con él, Mogi – indicó Light – ¿No hay nada de su familia?

- No, al parecer fue criado en un orfanato lejos de aquí. Se escapó y vino aquí a tratar de independizarse.

- ¿En qué trabajaba?

- Tenía varios empleos. En un supermercado, como repartidor de periódicos y ayudantes de mecánicos. Lo suficiente para mantenerse decentemente.

- ¿No asistía a clases?

- No.

Entonces, ¿qué los ligaba a estos muchachos asesinados? ¿Qué podían tener en común? Ambos eran de los suburbios, pero desconocidos entre ellos. Ni siquiera sus círculos de amigos se conocían. En los reformatorios tampoco habían hecho contacto. Habían estado en áreas diferentes.

- Lo que más llama la atención es la limpieza con la que se han aplicado estos asesinatos – informó varios días después Light al resto de sus camaradas -. Ambos han quedado limpios de evidencias, los charcos de sangre no tienen huellas, la ropa ha sido rigurosamente escogida, al igual que los botones. Pero no sólo eso, ambas víctimas compartían muy de cerca el color de cabello, de piel, y de ojos. Lo más probable es que en un mes más del segundo asesinato, ocurra otro a un muchacho de iguales características.

- ¿Cómo lo prevenimos, Light? Hay montones de chicos así en esas zonas. Dada la inconexión entre ambos no tenemos un área específica. Podría ser cualquiera – inquirió Matsuda.

- Así es. Debemos dividirnos y ubicar a los más vulnerables, que hayan estado en reformatorios.

- Casi todos han estado en reformatorios – refutó Aizawa con los brazos cruzados.

- Entonces repetiré nuevamente, que ubiquemos a los más vulnerables. Tenemos exactamente veintidós días para hacerlo. No hay tiempo que perder.

Y por mucho que se esforzaron, al día siguiente de la noche del asesinato, nuevamente se encontró otra víctima en idénticas condiciones. Los policías se vieron frustrados, pero Light no se rindió. Llegó primero a la escena del crimen, derrotado desde luego, mas no vencido, y mientras la examinaba ocurrió algo inusual para él en su labor de policía.

Otro equipo de investigación apareció. Varios hombres se apostaron en la zona, afirmando tener permiso del FBI para intervenir en el asunto. Entonces un sujeto extraño ingresó a la escena del crimen mientras Light seguía todavía allí.

- Mi nombre es Ryuuzaki – se presentó vagamente mientras mordía su pulgar y caminaba encorvado hacia el cadáver -. Mucho gusto.

Al llegar ante Light, le extendió la mano.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó éste desconfiado.

- Fui enviado por el FBI. No te preocupes, estamos aquí para cooperar con la investigación.

- No necesito ayuda.

El pelinegro cedió ante su apretón de manos y se retiró a ver el cadáver de frente.

- Supongo que éste tendrá 20 años.

- Eso creo. ¿Tienes alguna identificación que mostrarme?

- Desde luego.

El hombre sacó una placa del FBI anexa a una identificación suya con su foto y datos. Light calculó que tendría 27 años, apenas dos más que él. No le gustó ese detalle, significaba que era casi tan competente como él o quizás más.

- Soy Light, de la NPA.

- Lo sé.

Una vez más, se molestó con él. Ni siquiera se conocían, ¿cómo podía saber algo sobre él? ¿Lo había investigado?

- Estoy al tanto de tus conclusiones, Light. Te informo que hemos coincidido en varias. Con esto, claro, surgirán muchas otras. Deberíamos reunirnos algún momento para compartir datos, ¿no crees? – ofreció el pelinegro.

Light no dijo nada. Observó enojado cómo los acompañantes del pelinegro sacaban fotos y recolectaban evidencias.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? – interrogó con tono irritado.

- Porque me interesa este caso, ¿por qué más? Sólo trabajo en los casos que me interesan. Ahora, si están preguntándolo en un sentido existencial, podría hacerte la misma pregunta y aplicar tu respuesta a mis circunstancias.

- ¿Quién te dio permiso para inmiscuirte?

- El FBI tiene un convenio con la NPA en este tipo de casos. No es como si tuviéramos algún privilegio, aunque ciertamente nos da el mismo derecho a investigar que ustedes.

- No pueden llevarse nada.

- No será necesario, gracias.

Oh, genial. Eso era genial. Ahora tendría que compartir su caso con ese excéntrico tipo que parecía tener un sentido del sarcasmo muy marcado, o bien nulo.

Sólo le queda algo por hacer: Resolverlo primero y presumir los resultados en su cara.

"Así aprenderás quién manda aquí, Ryuuzaki".

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Otro fic! Yey! Policial, sí, y tendrá un detalle más que debo anunciar ahora antes de que se lleven alguna sorpresa desagradable en futuros capítulos: Tendrá shonen-ai. No digo yaoi porque no será fuerte, sólo algunas cursilerías que puedo escribir, pero nada demasiado descriptivo. A las que no les moleste, o más bien, guste, pues bien, son bienvenidas como lectoras!

Siempre contesto a los reviews, así que no se olviden dejar muchos para continuar!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	2. Clues

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _Vegen Isennawa, ilovetwilightboys, Betsy17, nana-lilium, Kumikoson4, Chibi-tan, Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa, y xilema95.

_También para_ fannyhiraki, _bienvenida!_

_Y para _blue . strawberry .Girl y JssZavala, _que aunque no dejaron reviews creo que les interesa el fic._

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo II: Clues**

Una semana había pasado desde el tercer asesinato. Light seguía tratando de visualizar la relación entre las tres víctimas, pero no había nada. Lo único que tenían en común, aparte de los rasgos físicos, era que en algún momento antes habían estado en un reformatorio. Ni siquiera al mismo tiempo, o en el mismo, pero había estado por cometer fechorías leves. No comprendía por qué alguien se molestaría en castigar a alguien por ligeras infracciones con la ley. Es decir, claro, era el primer paso para ser un criminal, pero aún así, ninguno de ellos había vuelto a cometer alguna fechoría desde que habían salido. ¿Qué los hacía importantes entonces? Había muchos otros con las mismas características, ¿por qué no ellos?

- Revisamos una vez más sus antecedentes – informó Mogi cansado con Aizawa detrás -. Ni siquiera el círculo de criminales con los que frecuentaban a veces son los mismos.

- Ah, ¿qué vamos a hacer? – se preguntó Matsuda que estaba sentado junto a Light en su sala de investigación de la NPA -. Se supone que una tercera víctima nos tendría que ayudar mucho más para hallar lo que tienen en común, pero este caso nada. ¡Nada!

- No te desesperes, Matsuda. Ya encontraremos algo – instó Light con seriedad.

- ¿Qué pasaría si se tratasen de víctimas al azar? – aventuró Aizawa.

- Lo dudo mucho. Sus características físicas se parecen demasiado como para que sea al azar. Antes consideré la posibilidad de que elegía de esa forma a personas parecidas, pero las circunstancias en las que desaparecieron son demasiado diferentes.

- Tal vez participaron en algún concurso, o se postularon para algo – insistió Matsuda.

- Podría ser. Pero tendrían que ser actividades informales, pues no logramos encontrar nada con la investigación. Como sea, iré a despejar mi mente un poco, a ver qué consigo.

Light se levantó y salió de las oficinas de la NPA. Llevaba puesto un abrigo grueso porque parecía que llovería en cualquier momento. Tomó un colectivo que lo llevó hasta los suburbios, donde había ocurrido el último asesinato.

Nuevamente, cuando ingresó al lugar, vio que no estaba solo. El pelinegro del otro día estaba allí también, sentado sobre la cama observando la silla donde antes había sido encontrado el cuerpo. Le devolvió la mirada algo sorprendido.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- No sabía que vivías aquí – indicó molesto el japonés.

- No lo hago, Light. Estoy aquí por el mismo motivo que tú.

- ¿Entonces por qué me ofreces algo? Si te pido algo de tomar no podrías complacerme.

- ¿Y para qué querría yo complacerte?

- Acabas de ofrecerme algo.

- No, te pregunté si se te ofrecía algo. En ningún momento sentí deseos de calmar esa posible demanda tuya. Lo hice por curiosidad.

Light se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama, lo más lejos posible del detective. Se puso a imaginar lo que había pasado en los momentos del crimen. Cómo había entrado la víctima, ¿el asesino lo había estado esperando allí? ¿Había entrado junto con el asesino? Como no había señales de lucha, podría suponer que se conocía con el asesino, pero también éste podría haber ordenado todo tras haberlo inmovilizado en la silla o haberlo matado. Era alguien hábil, sin duda. ¿Sería alguien de los alrededores?

- ¿Tienen algún sospechoso ya? – se interesó nuevamente Ryuuzaki.

- En verdad no creo que deba hablar al respecto – contestó él malhumorado.

- Así de mal, ¿uh? Sí, creo que no es un caso muy sencillo.

- …

- Lo más probable es que el asesino ingresara por esa ventana, ¿no crees?

Ryuuzaki señaló la única ventana del cuarto, que daba directamente a la calle, aunque se trataba de un segundo piso. Light rápidamente observó en detalle. La ventana permanecía cerrada. No recordaba haberla visto abierta en la escena del crimen. Vio que su seguro no estaba puesto correctamente.

- La víctima podría haberse equivocado al cerrar la ventana – refutó sin mirarlo.

- Podría ser, pero si te fijas más de cerca, notarás que el seguro nunca fue puesto. No está gastado. A la víctima aparentemente no le gustaba ponerlo.

- ¿Y el que lo haya puesto por una vez mal convierte la ventana en una entrada del asesino?

- El que haya sido puesto mal es lo sospechoso. De haberlo usado alguna vez, no lo pondría mal, porque no es algo que hiciera todos los días, de modo que tendría que ponerle algo más de importancia al hacerlo, ¿no crees?

- Sí, podría ser. ¿Pero cómo el ladrón subiría hasta allí si no hay árboles en plena acera?

- Deberías fijarte mejor en el exterior del edificio, Light. Como sea, ya debo irme.

El detective se levantó encorvado y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Su postura incomodaba al japonés, quien lo siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar.

- Soy Ryuuzaki.

El pelinegro se fue entonces. Light decidió investigar un poco mejor la teoría del detective. Fue hasta la ventana y la abrió con ayuda de su pañuelo. Se asomó afuera. La pared era irregular, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para permitirle a alguien treparse. Comprobó que no había árboles cerca, así que subir por allí sería imposible. ¿Qué había visto el pelinegro que le había hecho suponer aquello?

Al salir, cruzó la calle y contempló el edificio con suspicacia. Ah, comprendió recién. Desde abajo era imposible llegar a esa ventana, pero desde arriba, era otra cosa. Del techo uno podría colgarse hasta pisar el descanso de la ventana y así entrar siendo cauteloso.

"Tenía razón" pensó algo abatido. Ryuuzaki lo había superado en aquello.

Oh, cuánto lo odió por eso.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Un capi más! Sé que es más corto que el anterior, pero esta es mi longitud normal de capítulo, además que estoy actualizando seguido, así que no se pasen de exigentes xD Déjenme saber qué opinan, dejen muchos reviews! Sólo así actu rápido!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	3. Detectives

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _mari-nyaa, Betsy17, Vegen Isennawa, fannyhikari, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, y nana-lilium.

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo III: Detectives**

Light caminaba apresurado hacia su oficina. El equipo forense había encontrado algo más en el cuerpo de la tercera víctima. Se trataba de una sustancia extraña, ilegal en todo caso, que afectaba de sobre manera la mente humana. Desde pérdidas de memoria prolongadas, hasta esquizofrenia aguda. Un droga bastante fuerte, hallada sólo en los círculos de los yakuza más importantes. En las anteriores víctimas esta sustancia no había sido detectada debido a su alta capacidad de ser absorbida por el cerebro, pero en este caso el asesino había usado demasiado.

Cuando a Light se le informó todo aquello, comenzó a trazar con su equipo nuevos sospechosos en torno a los yakuza, no obstante, las víctimas seguían tan dispersas como antes. No había conexión.

- Quizás sea hora de llamar a ese otro detective, el del FBI – comentó Matsuda cansado de no llegar a nada. El japonés esbozó un gesto molesto, aunque no se dejó ver.

- ¿El sujeto que se encontraron en la escena del crimen? – señaló Mogi.

- Sí. Parecía hacer un buen trabajo. Si no han capturado al asesino, significa que están teniendo problemas también. Así que, ¿por qué no trabajar juntos?

- ¿Con el FBI? – insistió Mogi.

- No. Es muy problemático a la hora del papeleo. Luego hay que pelearse por quién procesa al sujeto, quién decidirá la sentencia, y el crédito, y todo eso – renegó Aizawa de brazos cruzados.

- Pero tenemos ese convenio, ¿no? – inquirió Matsuda.

- No habrá diferencia. Ese sujeto es tan capaz como yo. Deben estar en lo mismo – interviene Light.

- Pero no han podido descubrir lo de la droga. Si les dijéramos, tal vez podrían ayudarnos a pensar otras cosas que…

- No tiene caso. Sólo nos perjudicaría – cortó el japonés -. El FBI no interferirá con nosotros.

Días después, la gente comenzaba a protestar por la falta de sospechosos. Los barrios de los suburbios comenzaban a reclamar y a indignarse por la ociosidad de la policía. Velaban por su seguridad y temían quién sería el próximo en ser asesinado. Todos estaban aterrados, los medios sensacionalistas no paraban de mostrar sus comentarios furiosos, sus testimonios de que corrían peligro constantemente y que ya era hora de que la policía se decidiera a hacer su trabajo.

La imagen pública de la NPA hizo saber inmediatamente que se estaban haciendo cargo y que estaban haciendo, de hecho, todo lo posible por solucionar ese caso y poner al asesino tras las rejas. Cada día que pasaba sin resultados se repetía lo mismo, y casi cada día había que presentar una declaración indicando que la policía ponía sus mejores esfuerzos en el caso.

Light volvía continuamente a la escena del crimen, y repasaba cada detalle nuevamente. A mitad del mes, se encontró nuevamente con el detective inglés.

- Hola – saludó éste cuando lo vio entrar.

- ¿Ya no me ofreces nada? – se molestó Light sin detenerse a saludarlo. El pelinegro no respondió.

- Veo que no han avanzado mucho en su investigación. Sería útil que halláramos algo más, ¿cierto Light?

- No recordé haberte dado permiso para dirigirte a mí por mi nombre.

- ¿Pero cómo más podría dirigirme a ti si no es por tu nombre? Debería llamarte, ¿amigo?

Aquello volvió a molestar a Light.

- Yagami. Así deberías llamarme.

- ¿Por tu apellido?

- Sí.

- Qué costumbre más rara, si me permites decirlo. Nunca he comprendido realmente esa manía que tienen del respeto con el nombre propio. Es interesante, claro, pero no logro acostumbrarme.

- Pues tendrás que hacerlo. Estás en Japón ahora.

- Sí, lo sé – aventuró de mala gana el pelinegro -. A veces doy por sentado también eso.

Light no dijo más nada y examinó la almohada de la víctima. Cuidando de no moverla, buscó algunas señales que sustentaran lo que acababa de ocurrírsele.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó el pelinegro mirándolo con curiosidad.

- Quiero saber si el asesino usó esta almohada para callar a la víctima mientras… Lo dormía.

- ¿Acabas de pensar en ello?

Light sonrío por lo bajo. La verdad había imaginado asfixiar al detective con la almohada cuando la vio sobre la cama de la víctima.

- Podría ser, aunque diría que sería poco probable, puesto que no hay marcas ni cabellos en la almohada. Ya la revisé.

- Sí, bueno.

Light suponía que luego de que la droga era administrada la víctima ya no podía gritar, por lo que la almohada y esa teoría eran casi innecesarias, pero no podía brindarle ese dato al detective tan fácilmente.

- ¿Alguna vez pensaste en matar? – preguntó el detective luego de largos minutos.

- ¿Cómo dices? – se sorprendió el japonés.

- Si alguna vez pensaste en matar.

- Desde luego que no. Nunca.

- Mientes.

Light se petrificó al instante. Sentía la mirada del pelinegro clavada en su espalda.

- Alguna vez, desde niños, todos pensamos en matar. Al niño que nos reta constantemente, a la niña que se burló de nuestros sentimientos, a la persona de la que se enamoró la que pretendíamos. Al que alguna vez nos asaltó o nos robó algo, o incluso a nosotros mismos, simplemente por lo estúpidos que somos. El pensar en matar es natural.

- ¿Entonces esto es natural para ti? ¿Escenas del crimen? – Light se volteó para encararlo de frente.

- Claro que no, Light. ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

- Tú empezaste el tema. Dime, Ryuuzaki, ¿a quién pensaste en matar?

El policía se acercó tanto al pelinegro queriendo intimidarlo, que sin querer llegó a hacer rozar sus narices. El otro ni se inmutó.

- Pensar en matar es una cosa, Light, pero llegar a hacerlo es cuando se rompe un paradigma. Poca gente es capaz de hacerlo en comparación al resto. Son a esos fuera de la raya que hay que atrapar.

- Eres raro, Ryuuzaki.

Light se alejó y se dirigió a la puerta del lugar. Consideró por primera vez el compartir su dato especial con aquel hombre, pero a último momento, no quiso. Estaba en la delantera, debía mantenerse así y capturar al criminal primero.

Llega a su departamento, encontrándose con sorpresa a Misa Amane, la joven modelo que pretendía ser su novia, sentada contra su puerta.

- Misa, te dije que no podía verte hasta resolver el caso – saludó mientras abría la puerta.

- Ah, Light, ¡te extrañé mucho! – La modelo se aferró a él por la espalda, entrando juntos al departamento.

- Por favor, mantente en silencio.

El castaño fue a recostarse sobre su sofá, cansado y estresado por el irresoluble caso. Misa se recostó sobre él, comenzando a obsequiarle ligeros besos sobre su cuello.

- Necesitas relajarte, Light. Estás trabajando mucho.

- Misa…

- Por favor, déjame relajarte un poco. Te haré un masaje.

La modelo comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que traía el japonés, a lo que éste de inmediato se negó y trató de quitársela de encima. La joven, no contenta con esto volvió a ponerse sobre él, esta vez sentados en el sofá. Traviesamente le besó en la oreja mientras sus manos descendían para quitarle el cinturón.

- Ahora no – se molestó Light deteniéndola más firmemente y apartándola para levantarse a prepararse algo de beber.

- Light, vamos. Estás tan estresado que podría darte un ataque.

- No eres mi novia, Misa.

- ¿Y qué? Pronto lo seré. Además, eso no impide que nosotros…

- No, no lo impide, pero tampoco lo provoca. Así que déjame en paz, y vete, ¿quieres?

- Ah – la modelo comenzó a lloriquear - ¿Soy una molestia para Light?

Light se sirvió un trago fuerte y lo tomó de golpe. En pocos segundos echaría él mismo a la modelo de su departamento y se embriagaría un poco más antes de irse a dormir. Necesitaba despejar su mente, en eso no estaba equivocada su pretendida novia. Lo curioso, y quizás perturbador, fue que en el momento antes de dormirse, cuando ya estaba medio atontado por la bebida, recordó su conversación con Ryuuzaki y volvió hacerlo varias veces, sin dejar de mirar al pelinegro en su mente.

Al día siguiente despertó con algo de jaqueca.

El detective, por su parte, cuando regresó a su propio departamento en Kanto, fue recibido por su mayordomo, Watari, y su par de camaradas menores, Mihael y Nate. Lo cierto era, que no trabaja oficialmente para el FBI. Ryuuzaki era en realidad uno de los mejores detectives del mundo, famoso por su anonimato y brillantez en resolver los casos más difíciles que los demás no podían. Era conocido por la letra L, un título heredado por su familia, los Lawliet. L era muy reservado respecto a su vida personal. Muy rara vez recordaba cosas en voz alta, o les contaba algunas travesuras a sus seguidores. Mihael y Nate eran sus sucesores obligados, por así decirlo. Eran sus aprendices, rescatados por L de dos situaciones miserables, en donde ambos genios huérfanos habrían acabado en un orfanato pobre sin poder explotar su potencial. L los había encontrado debido a la forma de matanza de sus padres. Un mismo asesino serial había exterminado a varias personas, de modo que ambos chicos se sentían conectados por esa tragedia. L los había acogido y se habían vuelto tan inseparables de él que terminaban viajando con él para resolver sus casos internacionales. Mihael tenía quince años, mientras que Nate contaba con trece.

- Han descubierto algo más – señaló L sentándose en el sillón de su sala para comerse un helado.

- ¿La NPA? – se interesó Mihael sentado junto a él.

- Sí. Hoy me encontré con ese sujeto otra vez, con Light. Hizo una teoría vaga sobre la sofocación de los gritos de la víctima con una almohada. Eso indica que algo les hace pensar que la víctima estaba consciente durante el asesinato. Pero si los gritos no se oyeron, y en verdad, no hay signos de sofocación alguna en el cuerpo, entonces… ¿Qué sucedió?

- Tal vez estaba amenazado por el asesino – aventuró Mihael -. Si tenía un arma apuntándole mientras se desangraba, no iba a gritar.

- O tal vez el asesino le puso una condición falsa, es decir, que si no gritaba, lo dejaría vivir, y antes de que la víctima llegara a pensar que se le acababa el tiempo, se desmayó por la falta de sangre – supuso Nate.

- Sí, ambas podrían ser. Aunque me resultaba muy poco probable que una persona en su sano juicio evite pedir ayuda en el momento de su muerte.

- Quizás perdió la razón para entonces, se chifló – continuó Mihael.

- ¿Chiflarse? Vaya manera de decir que te has vuelto loco – comentó Nate.

- No molestes – se enfadó el mayor de ellos.

- Creo que tienes razón – interrumpió L pensativo -. Tal vez no estaba en su sano juicio. El asesino lo enloqueció, lo hipnotizó, lo… drogó…

L giró hacia su mayordomo y éste afirmó enseguida, retirándose a hacer las debidas llamadas para comprobar esa hipótesis.

"Pero qué testarudo eres, Yagami Light".

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Larguito para su gusto! Gracias por los reviews! Sigan escribiendo!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	4. Diferencias

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: _Betsy17, fannyhikari, Scar Lawliet, Vegen Isennawa, Chibi-tan, nana-lilium, mari-nyaa, xilema95 y mioncha13.

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo IV: Diferencias**

Pronto ocurriría el cuarto asesinato y el equipo de Light no había logrado nada más aparte de descartar algunos sospechosos surgidos de la investigación de la droga hallada en los anteriores cuerpos. Por varios días el equipo se había mantenido despierto, activo sin descansar mucho para poder avanzar en algo. Sobre todo Light, quien comenzaba a frustrarse en serio al no poder hacer nada. A menudo se acomodaba en el sillón de su departamento para tomar algún trago e imaginarse alguna conversación con el detective pelinegro. Si él tenía más pistas… tenía que averiguarlo.

Un día antes de la fecha en que se cumpliría el aniversario mensual del primer asesinato, Light decidió volver a cada una de las escenas del crimen previas. Sus compañeros habían quedado en hacer cuanto antes la lista de posibles víctimas para patrullar en zonas estratégicas con la intención de protegerlas y detener al asesino.

Cuando le tocó visitar la segunda escena del crimen, se encontró raramente aliviado al comprobar que el pelinegro se encontraba allí. Tal vez eso era lo que en realidad había estado buscando desde el principio, aunque jamás se lo admitiría. El detective se encontraba de pie en un rincón del cuarto, observando vagamente el resto de la habitación. Estaba encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos de su desgastado pantalón de mezclilla.

- Parece que seguiremos viéndonos todavía, ¿no lo crees, Light?

El japonés se molestó ante la libertad que se daba el detective con él. Estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado formalmente casi siempre, por eso que le chocaba tanto que ese prácticamente desconocido sujeto lo tratara con tanta confianza en tan poco tiempo.

- Te dije que me llamaras Yagami.

- Y yo te dije que no comprendía la repercusión del hecho. ¿Sigues sin avanzar con el caso, Light? – sonrió feliz de irritar un poco más al policía.

- Te estás buscando una buena – se contuvo Light.

- ¿Una buena qué, Light? ¿Estás tan frustrado contigo mismo de no poder resolver este caso que quieres desquitarte conmigo?

- No sigas, Ryuuzaki, o lo lamentarás.

- ¿Lamentar qué? ¿Planeas enseñarme algo, Light? Porque precisamente creo que has venido en mi búsqueda para que yo te enseñe algo. Después de todo si estás tan perdido sólo tenías que llamar…

De pronto, el japonés se acercó corriendo al pelinegro, con el puño levantado en amenaza de golpe. Se detuvo a centímetros de la cara del detective, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. El detective esperó un momento, entonces se dobló un poco para mirar algo más aparte de su puño.

- ¿Esperas a que me cubra o algo?

Light bajó el puño se alejó unos pasos. ¡Odiaba a ese tipo cada vez más! Consideró irse de inmediato, mas se detuvo en la puerta. Había llegado allí por algo, y no se iría así de fácil. De no ser por ese estúpido no tendría que verse rebajado ante algún tipo del FBI.

- En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo? – insistió el pelinegro divertido al ver que el japonés se permanecía de espaldas a él en la puerta.

- Ryuuzaki, creo que… - habló finalmente Light, volteándose, pero sin dejarse ver la cara -. Creo que…

- ¿Qué?

- No tenemos más pistas para seguir el rastro del asesino – Light lo miró a los ojos, tragándose su humillación. "Lo que sea para atrapar a este maldito".

El pelinegro sonrió unos instantes, se llevó el pulgar a los labios y disfrutó su momento.

- ¿Estás pidiéndome ayuda, Light?

Los puños del castaño se cerraron nuevamente y con más fuerza. Tragó seco y mantuvo su mirada fija en el inglés.

- Si no fuera que por culpa de esto murieran más personas, no estaría aquí ahora.

- Así que admites que viniste a buscarme.

- No… Yo… - optó por no contestar aquello.

- De acuerdo – accedió el detective -. No tienes por qué ponerte tan dramático.

El detective comenzó a caminar hacia el japonés, y lo pasó de largo dirigiéndose afuera del edificio. Light lo siguió de lejos, algo desconfiado. No entendía lo que hacía, pues había accedido a ayudarlo, ¿cierto?

- Si no apuras no tendremos mucho tiempo para resolver el caso – señaló el detective con algo de frialdad mientras llegaba hasta la acera en donde una limusina que antes no había estado allí, lo esperaba con la puerta abierta.

- ¿Vamos a algún lado? – aventuró Light cuando llegó junto a él.

- Bueno, dije que te ayudaría en este caso. No puedo hacerlo aquí, delante de cualquier extraño. Te llevaré a mi departamento para que trabajemos juntos.

Se subieron a la limusina. Light estaba asombrado, ¿un agente del FBI que se desplazaba en algo tan lujoso durante un caso era posible? Pensó que debía comenzar a sospechar de él.

- Admito que tampoco he logrado demasiado, pero dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, ¿no lo crees?

Light no dijo nada. Veía por la ventana aprovechando la experiencia de viajar en un vehículo así. Le gustaba, aunque no demasiado. Todo parecía tener diferentes colores desde adentro.

Este espejismo fue roto cuando llegaron al edificio en donde se quedaba el pelinegro. La limusina los dejó y se marchó enseguida. Entonces Ryuuzaki lo guió hasta el último piso y lo invitó a pasar en un departamento que no era tan diferente del suyo. Mediano, sin demasiados muebles.

- Listo, puedes ponerte cómodo.

Light se sentó sobre el sillón que tenía Ryuuzaki en su sala, cuando vio que un hombre mayor salía de uno de los cuartos con expresión sonriente. Saludó al pelinegro educadamente y le ofreció algo de beber.

"¿Un mayordomo? ¿Este tipo se trajo un mayordomo?"

Minutos después, cuando estuvieron a solas, Light no pudo esperar más para increparle al respecto.

- Light, relájate. Soy el heredero de una buena fortuna, ¿qué tiene que la use para mi comodidad en un país en donde la gente se llama por su apellido?

- No es correcto. Llamas la atención… demasiado.

- Hasta ahora nadie se ha dado cuenta.

- No es el punto.

- Mira, ¿quieres trabajar en el caso o no?

- Lo haré con mi equipo, Ryuuzaki. Tengo un equipo de investigación bajo mi mando, y sin bien no poseo una fortuna como la tuya que me compre todo lo que quiera, no voy a dejarlos sin organización.

- ¿Insinúas que compré el puesto en el que estoy?

- Sólo digo, que deberíamos intercambiar pistas cuanto antes y volver cada uno a lo suyo.

- ¿Eso crees?

El pelinegro, que había estado sentado en un sillón con los pies sobre el cojín, se levantó airadamente y se acercó al japonés sin temor alguno. Se veía molesto. Light no se contuvo tanto y se mostró molesto también.

- Yo tengo prueba de mis logros, al contrario que tú, que ni se digna a dar su apellido por temor a ser investigado.

- ¿Trataste de investigarme?

- Desde luego que traté de hacerlo, pero hasta donde pude ver, no hay ningún Ryuuzaki en el FBI. Creí que estarías usando un alias, pero al ver todo esto creo que te lo has pasado genial jugando a ser detective.

- Si eso crees, ¿por qué pediste mi ayuda?

- Porque seas del FBI o no, eso no impide tu nivel de razonamiento. Si quieres podría meterte en mi equipo de investigación y…

Light dejó de hablar. La mirada que el detective le estaba dirigiendo le indicaba que más le valía hacerlo. Se preparó en caso de que tuviera que atajar algún ataque. Pasaron unos minutos eternos en los que se mantuvieron la mirada con una intensidad anormal, hasta que el pelinegro retrocedió y le dio la espalda.

- Te pediré un taxi para que te lleve a casa. Que tengas un buen día.

Sin más, el mayordomo volvió a aparecer y lo guió cordialmente fuera del edificio. Light tuvo unas ganas increíbles de increparle aquel hecho más, pero esta vez fue capaz de controlarse y retornó con su equipo de investigación.

Al día siguiente todo estuvo agitado, nuevamente tuvieron una jornada atareada por tratar de evitar el asesinato, más no lo lograron. El asesinato ocurrió, aunque el patrón se había roto por primera vez desde que habían seguido a este asesino serial.

La víctima ya no había sido alguien de los suburbios, sino un abogado que aunque no era muy reconocido en su buffete, había atendido algunos casos importantes con políticos. Todo lo que habían estado investigando en relación al anterior patrón se derrumbó. Ambos detectives se vieron burlados por este asesino, y consideraron para su pesar, que este caso, tendrían que trabajarlo juntos.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Me tardé, lo siento. Parciales. Pasen por mi blog: anakedlifereservoir (punto) blogspot (punto) com. Y dejen muchos reviews!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	5. Avance

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _fannyhikari, Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, y xilema95. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo V: Avance**

La cuarta víctima había sido un abogado relativamente confiable, ya no se trataba de gente en los suburbios que nadie extrañaría. Todo el patrón había cambiado.

Light se encontraba en su oficina de la NPA, contemplando la pizarra donde había armado el caso en general: Fotos, datos en común, alguno que otro sospechoso que podía probar su inocencia, mapas, etc. Todo el panorama del caso, y ni aún así había tenido oportunidad. ¿Cómo podría ahora que el patrón se había alterado tan repentinamente?

Estaba pensando en esos detalles, cuando alguien entró corriendo a su oficina.

- ¡Light!

La insoportable rubia se lanzó sobre él para acogerlo en su pecho.

- Siento mucho que haya ocurrido otro asesinato, ¿te encuentras bien?

El japonés habría respondido de mal humor, de no ser porque alguien más estaba parado en su puerta. Se levantó rápidamente quitándose a la chica de encima.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – ofreció enseguida al notar el porte de ese hombre. Se trataba de alguien con terno y un maletín ligero, de alta calidad.

- Mi nombre es Teru Mikami, he venido del buffete de abogados Tales & Law – se presentó discretamente mientras lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a la acosadora -. Vengo a proveer información sobre el abogado que fue asesinado ayer.

- Ah, entiendo. Tome asiento, por favor.

Misa permaneció al margen, hasta que una mirada enfadad del japonés la hizo abandonar el cuarto. El abogado se dispuso a sacar algunos papeles para mostrarle al policía.

- Tengo pruebas de que ese abogado era corrupto – comienza sin dar más rodeos -. Estaba ligado con los políticos más estafadores de la ciudad. Éstos son los archivos de sus casos.

- ¿Está diciendo que su corrupción es la posible causa de su asesinato?

- Es justo lo que digo – confirmó con frialdad -. Si revisa bien esos datos, descubrirá que los políticos a los que acostumbraba a defender tienen conexiones con los yakuza. Tengo entendido que los anteriores asesinatos también podían estar ligados a esa gente.

- Sí, de hecho eso creíamos, pero no pudimos comprobarlo. Sería interesante revisar esa opción. Muchas gracias.

- Eso no es todo.

Light se sorprendió. El abogado tenía bien fijados sus propósitos, aparentemente.

- Me gustaría ayudar con el caso, a partir de ahora.

- Señor Mikami, ¿exactamente cómo podría ayudarnos?

- Con mis contactos, desde luego. Asumo que a partir de ahora el asesino elegirá abogados. En ese caso tengo grandes accesos a información como ésta, y se podría crear más fácilmente una relación, incluso con los tres anteriores.

- ¿Y si no fuera un abogado?

- Entonces podría servir como un investigador más.

Light no estaba seguro por qué, pero no se convencía al respecto.

- No lo sé – confesó echándose en su silla algo inseguro.

- Por favor.

El japonés se sorprendió. Mikami había bajado la cabeza, estaba implorando.

- Por favor, déjeme ayudarlo en el caso – continuó él con un tono menos serio, rozando la desesperación -. Ese abogado, a pesar de sus malas relaciones era un amigo mío. Temo por mis demás colegas, mis mentores, mis aliados… Por favor, déjeme ayudar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Mikami abandonó la oficina de Light, se encontró con la rubia camino a la calle.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas convencido – reclamó airada -. ¡Deja en paz a Light!

- Ya formo parte del equipo de investigación, Misa, no iré tan fácilmente – sonrió confiado el abogado.

- Sabes que Light está conmigo, jamás podría interesarse en alguien como tú.

- A decir verdad creo que ya le intereso más que tú. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y te das cuenta de que Light no te quiere?

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! Sabes que me quiere mucho y que está perdidamente enamorado de mí.

- Sí, es por eso que te trató tan mal ahora.

- Aunque seas mi medio hermano, puedes llegar a ser muy cruel.

Ambos se detuvieron en la acera. Mikami miró a la rubia con algo de culpabilidad. No obstante, recordó lo que había hecho y se alegró mucho. Desde que había conocido a Light por culpa (o bendición) de su hermanita, se había sentido inevitablemente atraído por él. Hasta ese entonces, no había estado seguro de sexualidad, pero cuando conoció al castaño, supo que se había enamorado.

"Ahora podré estar más cerca de él constantemente. Mientras trabaje en el caso, podré estar con él".

Habían estado tan ocupados discutiendo, que no notaron el momento en que otro pelinegro encorvado había entrado a las oficinas de la NPA.

Ryuuzaki caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina de Light y entró sin llamar a la puerta.

- Veo que ahora trabajarás con un abogado. Me parece interesante – señaló sorprendiendo al japonés, que había estado revisando los papeles de Mikami.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con cierto malestar -. Cierra la puerta, por favor. No quiero que te vean conmigo.

El pelinegro sonrió e hizo caso. Luego se acercó hasta la pizarra del caso y la examinó atentamente con el pulgar en la boca.

- Sí, creo que íbamos por lo mismo. Es curioso que el abogado se haya presentado tan rápidamente como voluntario. ¿Crees que tiene vínculos corruptos y que por eso teme en realidad por su vida?

- Mira, si no has venido a disculparte, me gustaría que te fueras, Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Disculparme?

- Me corriste de tu casa como si…

- Me acusaste de haber comprado mi puesto en mi propia casa, Light, ¿qué esperabas?

- Bueno, no creí que te ofendiera sabiendo que es…

Iba a decir "verdad", pero se arrepintió. Se levantó y fue a mirar también la pizarra.

- ¿Qué opinas de la nueva víctima, Light?

Al principio el japonés no pudo responder. Quería decirle que era una verdadera porquería, que no tenía pistas para continuar y que su caso había pasado de estar mal a estar peor. ¡Que pese a todo no había podido evitar el asesinato y que era más que improbable que impidiera el siguiente!

Respiró hondo y se retiró a otra parte. Estaba conteniendo toda su impotencia, ¡¿es que no podía estar solo en momentos como ese?

- ¿Light?

- ¡Maldición! – el japonés golpeó su escrito sin poder más -. ¡Maldición! ¿Tan difícil es detectar un patrón? ¿Tan inútiles somos ante casos como éste? ¡Maldigo el día en que ese muchacho apareció muerto!

El pelinegro lo observó en silencio, ocultando su sorpresa ante la explosión del japonés.

- ¿Tan difícil es… atraparlo? – terminó él.

Nunca en su vida había fracasado tanto. En ese momento, se sintió tocar fondo. Así de orgulloso era. Así de terco.

- Sí – intervino tras algunos segundos el detective -. En realidad sí es difícil hacer todo eso, pero no significa que sea imposible.

- Pero las muertes siguen.

- Y seguirán hasta que te recobras y decidas trabajar en el caso en serio.

La dureza de esas palabras lo golpearon. Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Me tomarás en serio ahora? – prosiguió él.

Light se volteó a verlo estupefacto. El detective se había acercado un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos se veía ligeramente molesto. Se calmó un poco, respiró mejor y se arregló el cabello.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te tomo en serio? – inquirió.

- Tus acusaciones.

- Estaba equivocado, de acuerdo. Si dices que no es así, lo creeré.

- Bien.

El detective se dirigió hacia la puerta, aunque se giró un momento y le dirigió una mirada más profunda, como si estuviera confundido con él. Light se confundió también.

- Aunque en realidad nunca dije que no lo había hecho.

Con esto, el pelinegro se fue lentamente. El japonés se quedó atónito ante sus palabras.

"¿O sea que lo admite?"

Como fuera, ya estaba mejor. Ya no sentía la presión de resolver el caso y de hecho, estaba más tranquilo. Tan tranquilo incluso que quería darse un descanso el resto de ese día y salir a caminar para despejar su mente.

Secretamente, se lo agradeció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca habría esperado conocer ese lado de Yagami Light. Ni siquiera creía que había un lado así en un tipo semejante. Su arrogancia lo encubría bien. Ah, entonces era una defensa. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero aquello le resultaba… interesante.

L caminaba por la acera de la NPA hasta llegar a su limusina, que lo espera en la esquina para no llamar tanto la atención. Veía todavía en su mente la escena del Light frustrado, acabo, y recordó aún más cómo habían brillado sus ojos cuando lo había regañado.

Sí, lo había revivido. Había contemplado a Light caerse en un vacío indefinido y le había ofrecido su mano para poder salir. ¡Y Light había aceptado su apoyo!

Ahora tenía ganas de conocer más a ese Light. Lo había asombrado con su inteligencia y fachada de superioridad absoluta, aunque con su lado aparentemente humano lo había asombrado más. ¿Qué más podía esconder alguien como Light? No había conocido a alguien como él antes, y no deseaba perder la oportunidad.

"Tendré que visitarlo más seguido".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaron. Mikami y Amane comenzaron a aparecer más seguido alrededor del policía. Light apenas les prestaba atención mientras investigaba sospechosos y posibles vínculos. El aporte de Mikami resultó ser rico en personas sospechosas, aunque hasta el momento todas habían probado su inocencia.

Matsuda y Mogi observaban todo con incredulidad, pues el japonés era prácticamente acosado por ese par que ocasionalmente discutía mucho en voz baja. Matsuda comenzó a llamarlos en secreto "los seguidores de Light", tanto por su notable admiración hacia el japonés como por su persecución constante en persona.

L también apareció algunas veces, aportando con ideas y revelando datos que no conducirían a nada, puesto que él ya los había revisado. Los policías creían que estaban en cooperación, aunque ambos genios lo negaban.

Así, poco a poco, el mes se acercaba. Pronto ocurriría el quinto asesinato y todavía no habían capturado al asesino. Los últimos días elaboraron entre todos la lista de las posibles víctimas, en la que habían más que todo abogados con malas relaciones. Armaron un equipo de policías y se repartieron para vigilar los diferentes bufetes que parecían especialmente tentadores para el asesino.

Lastimosamente, el asesinato tuvo en otro bufete. Fue otro abogado, sí, mas la firma era prácticamente desconocida, incapaz de manejar casos con la mafia o políticos corruptos. Por un lado, tenían el nuevo patrón de los abogados y sus rasgos físicos, pero por otro, habían perdido la línea de sospechosos relacionados a los yakuza.

El pelinegro encontró a Light en la escena del crimen poco después de que los forenses se hubieron retirado.

- Supuse que estarías aquí.

Light no saludó, ni mostró señales de haberlo oído.

- Al menos no fue otro amigo de Mikami – trató de verle el lado positivo.

L llegó hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros.

- Estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos. Este asesino es un genio, claro está, pero lo atraparemos. Estamos más cerca, Light.

Light lo miró a los ojos. Esta vez no había necesitado tantos ánimos, pero el detective estaba allí. Sintió algo de calor y se apartó de buena forma.

- Planeaba ir a comer algo, ¿quieres venir? – invita sonriendo levemente.

- Sí, seguro. Siempre y cuando tú invites.

- Creo que lo merezco.

Aunque no fueran conscientes de ello, algo más nacía en ese momento entre ellos. Por fin su rivalidad había acabado… ¿O no?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Pasen por mi blog: anakedlifereservoir (punto) blogspot (punto) com. Y dejen muchos **reviews**!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	6. Descubrimientos

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _Betsy17, fannyhikari, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa, xilema95, Chibi-tan, ilovetwilightboys. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo VI: Descubrimientos**

Mikami resultó ser útil para la investigación. Gracias a él pudieron elaborar una lista de posibles víctimas entre los abogados corruptos de distintos bufetes, y descartar mucho otros por tecnicismos que sólo un abogado conocería.

Al mismo tiempo, Mikami aprovechaba para pasar más tiempo con Light. Se la pasaba explicándole datos y criterios para descartar sospechosos o detectar víctimas potenciales. El castaño siempre mostraba interés en lo que decía, aunque no estaba interesado en Mikami como tal. Alguna vez que el abogado podía acercarse un poco más a Light, su rubia hermana interrumpía y se abalanzaba sobre Light.

Esto también pasó al plano personal del japonés, pues incluso en su departamento era constantemente visitado por Mikami para darle información o nueva, o más frecuentemente por Misa, que continuaba provocándolo para que se relajara un poco.

Ah, sin embargo no era el único cambio en la vida del japonés. Ahora no sólo se la pasaba en la NPA y en su departamento, sino que salía a caminar para despejarse al menos una vez al día y había coincidido con el detective pelinegro al unas tres veces la anterior semana. El lugar predeterminado de ambos era el mismo al que habían ido a comer después del quinto asesinato. Un café poco concurrido en el que podían despejarse un poco antes de volver al caso.

Ese día, dos semanas del último asesinato, ambos detectives se encontraban tomando un café. El pelinegro siempre se pedía un montón de dulces y azúcar para complementar su bebida. Light al principio le había molestado por hacer aquello, pero las explicaciones del pelinegro habían sido bastante convincentes para que dejara de molestarlo.

- ¿Y qué hiciste hoy? – preguntó Ryuuzaki mientras devoraba un postre helado de frutillas y plátano con crema.

- Descartamos otra lista de sospechosos – contestó Light con tono cansino. Observaba algo entretenido cómo el detective devoraba su crema.

- ¿Otra vez ese tal Mikami? – adivinó L.

- Sí. Está realmente motivado para resolver este caso.

- ¿No te preguntas por qué?

- ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que involucra mucho su campo, y como tú bien lo dijiste, él mismo podría ser una víctima y teme al respecto.

- Bueno, eso tiene sentido, claro. Qué mejor forma de protegerte con la policía que ayudarle en su investigación de otros abogados corruptos en lugar de exponerte. ¿Revisaste su historial?

- Está limpio. Es un hombre muy metódico y responsable. Hace todo a su debido tiempo, diría que es casi rutinario.

- Aún así, según lo que me dices cada día parece que sólo te busca a ti.

- Estoy a cargo de la investigación.

- Y aún así no todos tus hombres acuden contigo ante la más mínima pista, ¿no es así? Los demás suelen trabajar en equipo, consultándote sólo cuando es necesario. Este tipo en cambio, acude a ti cada día y permanece contigo toda la mañana.

- ¿Qué insinuas?

- Podría atreverme a conjeturar algo más de interés en él que el caso, Light.

El japonés comprendió lo que quería decir, mas no dijo nada al respecto. No tenía prueba alguna de que Mikami estuviera realmente interesado en él, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de poder decir lo contrario.

- ¿Y tú qué hiciste hoy, Ryuuzaki? – cambió algo incómodo el tema. El pelinegro lo observó unos segundos mientras continuaba con su postre, y cedió ante su insistencia.

- Hoy tuve que supervisar a Mello en uno de sus casos. Está aprendiendo mucho, aunque sigue necesitando ayuda.

- ¿Mello es el mayor de tus sobrinos?

- Sí.

- Es curioso saber que tienes tiempo para esas cosas sin que hayamos resuelto este caso todavía.

- No creo que por un caso deba abstenerme de guiar a mis pupilos, Light. Ellos también podrían ayudarnos en algún momento. Las mentes jóvenes ven detalles que nosotros ya subestimamos por experiencias anteriores. Podrían dar en la clave.

- ¿Planeas incorporarlos en tu investigación?

- Tal vez.

- Supongo que el FBI no tendrá problemas al respecto.

- ¿Estás volviendo a retomar esa conversación? Porque puedo dejarte a pagar la cuenta, ¿sabes?

- Sólo digo que no es muy apropiado que permitas el acceso a menores de información clasificada.

- Seguro.

Permanecieron un par de minutos en silencio.

- ¿Quieres pasar por la NPA para ver la lista de víctimas potenciales? – ofreció Light.

- De acuerdo. Déjame pagar esta vez.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Light, Mikami y Misa estaban esperando junto a la puerta. Light presentó vagamente al pelinegro como un "colega", y les permitió la entrada. Mikami comenzó a explicar rápidamente cómo había encontrado algunos nombres más y cómo había decidido quitar a algunos de la lista. Misa no decía nada, sólo se había acomodado junto a Light y lo sujetaba melosamente de un brazo sin que éste pudiera zafarse sin hacer una escena. L, por su parte, escuchaba atentamente los argumentos del abogado, a quien aprovechaba para hacer un análisis.

Cuando concluyó, Light comenzó a aprobar la lista y a elaborar un plan de investigación para cada uno. Mikami se situó al otro lado de él, acercándose nerviosamente simulando ver lo que escribía. L estaba al frente de ellos, del otro lado del escritorio, observando cuidadosamente. Conforme transcurrían los segundos, L fue rodeando el escritorio hasta terminar a lado de Mikami, quien seguía muy cerca de Light.

Justo cuando el japonés parecía que iba a girar hacia ellos y de ese modo, enfrentarse cara a cara con el abogado, el detective se interpuso entre ellos con una facilidad inesperada.

- Perdón, Light, ¿pero no crees que uno de tus agentes debería quedarse aquí por si alguien se acerca con algún tipo de información nueva?

- Tienes razón – afirmó el japonés nuevamente concentrado en sus esquemas.

Mikami lamentó el acercamiento y miró con malos ojos al detective. ¡Parecía que sonreía ante ese hecho! ¿Acaso lo había hecho a propósito?

Oh no.

"¿Acaso también le gusta Light?"

Al tiempo que el abogado comenzaba a sufrir un interno ataque de nervios, Misa los observaba sin decir nada. En un instante que Light dejó de escribir, lo sujetó de pronto por la otra mejilla obligándolo a que girara hacia ella y entonces le plantó un intenso beso.

Ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron. Light, también sobresaltado, por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar, aunque después se apartó con algo de dificultad por el agarre de la rubia.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Sólo beso a mi novio.

- Misa, no perteneces al grupo de investigación. Necesito que te vayas.

- Pero…

- Ahora, Misa.

Ante la mirada y el tono autoritario de Light, la joven no pudo negarse. Salió rápidamente, como si fuera un perro con la cola entre las patas.

- Creo que debería irme también – indicó el detective. Ryuuzaki comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta.

- Espera, ¿estás seguro? – detuvo Light parándose de su silla con gesto preocupado.

- Sí, es tu investigación, ¿no?

El japonés no dijo nada. L abrió la puerta de la oficina y salió con una mano al bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo la puerta. Antes de volverla a cerrar, sin embargo, soltó:

- Aunque veo que no manejamos el mismo principio de confidencialidad del que hipócritamente me hablabas hace unas horas.

El castaño se molestó. Casi corriendo lo alcanzó en el pasillo.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – protestó llamando su atención. El pelinegro se detuvo y se volteó fingiendo sorpresa -. ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Ese último comentario tuyo, ¿me acusas de ser hipócrita?

- Bueno, Light. En realidad fuiste tú mismo quien se puso en esa situación.

- Si es por Misa, ella no…

- Acabas de decir que ella no está involucrada en el caso, pero estuvo presente durante toda la investigación de hoy.

- Sí, pero…

- Eso implica que has compartido con ella datos confidenciales que no deberían exponerse a cualquiera, como a mis sobrinos, por ejemplo. No te entiendo, Light, ¿por qué harías algo semejante?

- Porque la conozco bien, Ryuuzaki. Ella no divulgaría nada, aparte que se me hace demasiado difícil tenerla lejos.

- Ah, entonces prefieres coquetear durante el trabajo.

- ¡No es mi novia!

- Sí, ese beso lo dijo todo.

El pelinegro se volteó y prosiguió su lento caminar hacia la salida. Light estaba estupefacto. Por alguna razón, aquello le había hecho pensar que el detective estaba celoso. ¡Celoso!

"No, es imposible. Él no es… Yo no… No, si él me detesta".

Se apresuró a volverlo a alcanzar.

- Ese beso no significó nada. Es ella quien está encaprichada conmigo, yo no estoy interesado.

- Pero eres incapaz de cortar relaciones con ella. No me sorprendería si al llegar a tu departamento ella te estuviera esperando semidesnuda para pasar la noche.

Aquello fue ofensivo. Un golpe bajo para el japonés. Aunque muy a su pesar, no podía asegurar lo contrario.

- Incluso así, ella no me atrae, Ryuuzaki. En realidad nadie me atrae.

L se detuvo. Estuvo quieto por unos instantes antes de voltearse y sonreír levemente.

- Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco de tema, ¿no?

El japonés lo miró y comenzó a sonreír también. Poco a poco, su risa empezó a nacer. L también rió un poco, aunque menos explícitamente que él.

- Lo siento, tienes razón – se disculpó Light -. No debí apresurarme a decir esas cosas cuando yo mismo no soy capaz de cumplirlas. Si quieres compartir el caso con tus sobrinos, no tiene por qué importarme.

- Genial. Gracias.

Diciendo esto, el detective salió a la calle y fue recogido de inmediato por una limusina. Light lo despidió agitando la mano sin poder explicarse por qué se sentía súbitamente feliz.

Mikami había observado todo desde una distancia prudente. Regresó a la oficina de Light y se excusó con el pretexto de tener un caso importante que atender.

Sus sospechas se habían confirmado, pero lo bueno de éstas, es que había confirmado algo que francamente le daba esperanzas.

"A Light también le gustan los hombres".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A los pocos días, Light visitaría nuevamente al detective en su departamento. Esta vez no lo provocaría. L lo llevó en su limusina, y fue recibido por el mismo mayordomo de la vez pasada. Mello y Near estaban en la sala. El mayor de ellos, rubio y vestido de negro, permanecía recostado sobre el sofá con una barra de chocolate en la boca. El menor, pálido y con el cabello extrañamente blanco, armaba una torre de dados en medio de los sillones. Ambos miraron al japonés cuando ingresó con el pelinegro.

- Éste es Yagami Light – presentó -. Estaremos en el escritorio.

Sin dejarle decirles algo, le jaló del brazo para que lo siguiera. Juntos caminaron por un pequeño pasillo con varias puertas, pasando por lo que parecía un dormitorio y un baño antes de llegar al escritorio.

Allí, el pelinegro tenía varias computadoras y un par de televisores empotrados en una de las paredes. También había una mesa llena de papeles acumulados y tapando la ventana, una pizarra en la que estaban fotografías de los asesinatos, de los sospechosos con equis sobre sus rostros y de los miembros de la NPA, incluyendo la de Light y Mikami.

- Veo que has hecho bien tu trabajo – se impresionó Light.

- Es para mantener las cosas en orden. No es que no pueda acordarme de todo.

- Lo sé.

- Puedes ponerte cómodo, iré por algo de comer y comenzaremos enseguida.

El detective se retiró con su paso lento y se alejó por el pasillo hasta volver a la sala en donde estaban los jóvenes sobrinos. Al castaño le entró una curiosidad incontenible de saber más del pelinegro, puesto que no había encontrado nada de él en su investigación y al parecer el detective parecía saberlo todo de él.

Como ya tenía acceso a ese cuarto, decidió aventurarse y salió de puntillas por el pasillo hasta llegar al dormitorio por el que habían pasado antes. En él había una cama de dos plazas tendida con frazadas azules, y una cómoda llena de algunos portafotos y adornos nimios. Se apresuró a ver las fotos, procurando no tardarse mucho y volver al escritorio.

En una veía a los sobrinos, aunque de una edad más joven, casi niños. En otra vio a un niño de la misma complexión de Ryuuzaki. ¿Sería el detective de niño? Aunque no lo admitió de plano, le pareció adorable. El niño vestía un abrigo que lo protegía de la nieva, pues en el paisaje a su alrededor parecía nevar. Cuando llegó a la última foto, se alarmó: Era el mismo niño pelinegro que sonreía levemente con un traje de halloween de momia, pero no estaba solo. Otro niño similar disfrazado de vampiro estaba abrazándolo.

Y de hecho era muy similar. Demasiado. Hasta parecían ser…

"¿Gemelos? ¿Ryuuzaki tiene un hermano?"

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Dejen muchos **reviews **para continuar! Y pasen por mi blog: anakedlifereservoir (punto) blogspot (punto) com.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	7. Bond

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: _fannyhikari, Vegen Isennawa, xilema95, Betsy17, ilovetwilightboys, Scar Lawliet, y Kumikoson4. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo VII: Bond**

"¿Gemelos? ¿Ryuuzaki tiene un hermano?"

- Supongo que tengo la culpa – escuchó Light detrás de él. Al girar vio que L estaba junto a la puerta, agarrado a un carrito con rueditas lleno de toda clase de postres y dulces que pudo imaginar.

- Lo siento – atinó a decir el japonés mientras se disponía a abandonar el cuarto.

- No, espera – detuvo el inglés bloqueando su salida -. Es lo más justo, ¿no? Viste toda la información que tengo sobre tu pasado y tú ni siquiera sabes mi verdadero nombre.

- ¿Tu verdadero nombre? – se asombró Light.

- De acuerdo, te contaré un poco de mí para que estés más tranquilo.

El pelinegro arrastró el carrito dentro el dormitorio y se acomodó en la cama con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Cogió un vaso lleno de helado, crema y fresas y una cucharilla para disfrutarlo.

- Como vez en la foto, Light, yo tenía un hermano gemelo.

- ¿Tenías?

- Sí. Escapó cuando cumplimos 18. No lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

- Lo siento mucho.

Light se sentó junto al detective. Cogió unas galletas del carrito y dio un mordisco siquiera para probar.

- No tengo más familia que él. Mello y Near en realidad no son mis sobrinos, son sólo mis pupilos a los que planeo encargar mi trabajo.

- ¿Tu trabajo en el FBI?

- Pensé que ya sabías que no trabajo para el FBI.

- Lo sospeché, sí. Acabas de confirmármelo. ¿Para quién trabajas, Ryuuzaki?

- No puedo decírtelo, Light. ¿Ahora quieres ir a investigar el caso, o…?

- Me obligas a trabajar con alguien que no conozco.

- Eso no tiene importancia, ¿o sí? Lo que cuenta en realidad es que resolvamos el caso.

Light lo miró molesto, pero salió del cuarto sin decir más. Entró al escritorio y suspiró ante lo que les esperaba.

"Esto no será cosa de una tarde".

Y en efecto, tenía razón. Ya entrada la noche, ambos genios seguían observando las pistas con cuidado. Habían concluido en que la siguiente víctima sería también un abogado, y el último. Si no lo atrapaban, las víctimas cambiarían y ya no serían ni criminales, ni abogados, sino otra cosa. También la edad iba en ascenso. Los criminales habían tenido 18, 19 y 20 años, luego los dos abogados habían tenido 30 y 31, de modo que el siguiente abogado que buscaría el asesino tendría que tener 32.

- Su propósito debe estar cerca. Primero en los suburbios, luego en zonas de gente acomodada. Está acercándose al centro de Kanto – dedujo Light.

- O algún lugar entre el centro de Kanto y las zonas acomodadas.

- Al menos ya tenemos un criterio más para ir a vigilar a los abogados.

- Sí, mejor dale esa información a Mikami por celular. Detestaría tener que invitarlo a casa.

Light sonrió ante el gesto infantil que había hecho el pelinegro. Se estiró en la silla donde estaba y se levantó.

- Creo que debería irme – indicó mirando su reloj. Se sorprendió al comprobar la hora.

- Como ves, ya es un poco muy tarde para que te vayas. Si quieres podría pedirle a mi mayordomo que te lleve, aunque debe estar dormido a estas horas.

- ¿Y qué propones?

El japonés ya suponía que lo invitaría a pasar la noche en su departamento. El pelinegro se llevó el pulgar a los labios y pensó un instante.

- Podría pedirte un taxi.

El rostro de Light fue épico. L casi se mató se risa por la estupefacción de su colega. Se limitó a sonreír ampliamente y a sacar una foto rápida apretando una tecla de uno de sus monitores.

- Estoy bromeando, Light.

El orgullo del japonés se había visto atacado. Volvió a enfadarse y se cruzó de brazos.

- No quisiera tener que obligarte a acogerme. Me iré por cuenta propia – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida.

- Vamos, no te pongas así, Light. ¿No puedes soportar una broma?

- Puedo irme en un taxi, en serio.

- No permitiré que te vayas así. Te prepararé una cama.

- No gracias.

- ¿El sofá? No, espera. Nate está durmiendo ahí por ahora. Mello se queda en el cuarto de huéspedes.

- Adiós, Ryuuzaki.

El japonés quiso abrir la puerta para salir del departamento, pero extrañamente, la puerta no se abrió. Todos los seguros estaban descorridos, ¿por qué no se abría?

- Tenemos un sistema de seguridad mucho más eficiente que el de cualquier departamento. Sólo yo y mi mayordomo podemos abrir la puerta – explicó L mientras se situaba tras el castaño.

- Ábrela.

- Ya te dije que no puedo dejar que te vayas así.

- ¿Me estás reteniendo a la fuerza?

- Yo no te retengo nada, es la puerta quien te detiene.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Podemos hacer esto el resto de la noche, Light, pero te aseguro que no será productivo.

Light se resignó. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos antes de ceder finalmente.

- Está bien. Pasaré la noche aquí.

- Como quieras.

El pelinegro lo guió hasta el dormitorio que antes habían visitado y le señaló la cama con un gesto educado.

- Puedes dormir aquí.

- ¿En tu cuarto? ¿Estás seguro de confiar tanto en mí?

- No te dejaré solo.

Aquello confundió en parte al japonés, hasta que el inglés entró al baño interior. Light se sentó sobre la cama, contemplando nuevamente la fotografía de Ryuuzaki y su hermano gemelo. Se cansó de esperar al pelinegro, por lo que buscó otro baño para usar antes de dormir. Cogió una polera que estaba tirada por ahí y se cambió en el baño para no tener que arrugar la camisa que vestía. Pensó en quitarse el pantalón también, pues traía boxers, pero pensó que no sería muy correcto y se lo dejó puesto.

Cuando volvió al cuarto del pelinegro, encontró a Ryuuzaki metido en la mitad de la cama.

- Ya era hora. Creo que deberíamos dormir siquiera un poco antes de que amanezca, ¿no crees?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Esperándote para apagar las luces.

- No, quiero decir. ¿No ibas a dormir en otra parte?

- Éste es mi cuarto, Light, ¿por qué habría de dormir en otra parte?

Ah, era incómodo, mas no podía hacer mucho a esas horas. Suspiró cansado y se metió en la otra mitad de la cama. Entonces Ryuuzaki accionó un interruptor y las luces se apagaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, Light se despertó solo en la cama. Estaba estirado hacia el lado de Ryuuzaki. Supuso que había aprovechado el espacio luego de que el pelinegro se levantara.

Encontró a todos los habitantes del departamento en el comedor, tomando lo que sería el desayuno. Ryuuzaki le ofreció un lugar en la mesa, pero Light se rehusó y con ayuda del mayordomo pudo salir de su temporal secuestro.

Regresó a su propio departamento, algo alejado del de Ryuuzaki, y se percató recién de que había dejado su camisa doblada junto a la cama. Todavía llevaba puesta la polera que se había encontrado, y que de seguro pertenecía al pelinegro. Al cambiarse advirtió cierto aroma que no había olido antes. Era suave, pero bien marcado. Le recordaba al pelinegro y su combinación de postres. ¿Acaso era una polera que Ryuuzaki usaba todos los días?

"¿Y si era su pijama?"

Light se avergonzó un poco, y de hecho, aunque no lo supiera, se sonrojó un poco. La polera negra estaba algo desgastada, no tenía dibujos ni nada bordado en ella. Le pareció única, pese a su generalidad de rasgos. La devolvería la siguiente vez que viese al pelinegro.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Dejen **reviews **para continuar! Y pasen por mi blog: anakedlifereservoir (punto) blogspot (punto) com.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	8. Closer

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: _fannyhikari, Betsy17, mari-nyaa, ilovetwilightboys, Chibi-tan, xilema95, Kumikoson4, y Scar Lawliet. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo VIII: Closer**

El día del sexto asesinato llegó. Los policías ya se habían hecho una estructura para vigilar a los abogados que según Mikami podrían ser las siguientes víctimas. Light se encontraba en unas oficinas independientes, en el cuarto piso de un edificio lleno de distintos profesionales. L vigilaba una de las grandes firmas junto con su mayordomo. Mogi vigilaba una firma pequeña y Aizawa vigiliba otra. Matsuda, Mikami y más agentes de la policía aguardaban en las casas de los abogados que seguían trabajando.

"No hay que levantar sospechas", pensaba Light mientras vigilaba al abogado en cuestión a través de la cámara de seguridad. Lo seguiría luego de que abandonara el edificio, y se reuniría con los demás policías en su casa.

El abogado estaba terminando de llenar algunos expedientes, o al menos eso parecía estar haciendo. Tal vez sólo preparaba su caso para el día siguiente. A Light aquello no le importaba, con tal de que llegara a su casa sano y salvo, podría demorarse cuanto quisiera.

Cuando el abogado finalmente se preparó para irse, Light se encontraba solo en la cabina de seguridad, pues el guardia no se quedaba toda la noche. Estaba sentado con una taza de café, observando cuidadosamente la pantalla que mostraba al abogado cerrar su oficina con llave, cuando una sombra pasó velozmente por otra de las cámaras. El japonés no pudo verla bien, pues no había estado mirando los demás monitores, pero de inmediato se puso a buscar qué era lo que había pasado. Se le ocurrió que sería tal vez el asesino, aunque era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pues de serlo sería relativamente sencillo atraparlo.

Lamentó que aquellas cámaras no tuvieran dispositivo para grabar, pues sólo una contaba con el equipo para hacerlo, y era la que mostraba la oficina del abogado. Light vio que el tipo bajaba las gradas con prisa, como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. Como las gradas no estaban lejos, decidió correr a su encuentro, pues no quería estar mirando por una pantalla el momento en que el asesino le atacara.

Subió las gradas con algo de prisa, luego se detuvo para disimular mejor sus pasos. Tampoco quería asustar al abogado. Calculó que ya debía estar cerca. Dejó pasar unos segundos más antes de ponerse algo nervioso. El abogado no llegaba. ¿Se había detenido en las gradas por alguna llamada, o es que había olvidado algo en su oficina que le hiciera regresar? Ya no le importó si lo asustaba. Corrió gradas arriba para alcanzarlo.

Llegó hasta el descanso entre las gradas del piso del abogado y del piso inferior, y ahí fue donde encontró el maletín que éste portaba abandonado en un rincón.

Su corazón se detuvo. Tenía que hacer algo.

Estuvo a punto de bajar corriendo, cuando escuchó unos ruidos gradas arriba. Subió a gran velocidad sólo para ver a alguien perdiéndose tras una puerta. No había visto el rostro, sólo su cabello y parte de su ropa.

- ¡Espera!

Gritó sin ánimos de revelarse como la policía. Llegó hasta esa puerta e intentó abrirla. Estaba trancada por dentro. Una vez más, estuvo a punto de dispararle a la cerradura, cuando ésta se abrió de repente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Light irrumpió en la habitación con arma en mano, apuntando a cualquiera que pudiera amenazarle, o al abogado. El cuarto estaba vacío. La ventana abierta.

Cuando se asomó por la ventana, pudo ver que daba a un balcón del piso inferior. Fue ahí cuando vio a la misma persona de antes, arrastrando al abogado con prisa de la puerta principal hasta un taxi que estaba estacionado justo ahí. Supo que había fallado. El taxi partió tan rápido como pudo y se perdió a toda velocidad doblando la esquina.

Mandó una orden por la búsqueda del taxi, aunque sabía que búsquedas así nunca eran fructíferas. El asesino seguro había robado el vehículo y no le costaría mucho robar otro, o en todo caso, meterse a un refugio cercano con su víctima.

El abogado moriría. Había vuelto a fallar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El teléfono no había dejado de sonar en toda la mañana.

Sí, lo sabía. El cuerpo del abogado había aparecido en un cuarto de alquiler con las mismas características de los anteriores asesinatos. De sólo pensar en los botones sobre los ojos… Se odiaba más.

- ¡Estuve tan cerca! – lamentó Light sentado en el sillón de su departamento. Luego de confirmar que habían perdido rastro de cualquier taxi o sospechoso de dichas características por la zona, Light se había dedicado a beber hasta entonces.

Un par de horas antes había venido la rubia a molestar, pero no le había dejado entrar siquiera. Mikami también había aparecido, pero al no recibir respuesta se marchó también. El teléfono seguía sonando. ¿Qué iba a decirles a sus oficiales? ¿"Lo siento, metí la pata"?

Recordaba el aspecto del abogado antes de su desaparición. Cómo trabajaba tan esmeradamente en sus papeles y se daba descansos con alguna lectura reclinado sobre su silla. Ese hombre iba a regresar a su casa noche, y por culpa suya ya nunca vería a su familia y ni su familia lo volvería a ver a él.

Su timbre sonó de pronto. Otra visita.

Light se quedó callado, con la seguridad de que si no hacía nada, la persona cedería y se iría suponiendo su ausencia. Mas no fue así. La persona siguió tocando una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, hasta que el dolor de cabeza de Light no pudo con ello y tuvo que ir a abrir.

- ¿Qué? – saludó molestó al abrir la puerta. Ryuuzaki lo observó algo sorprendido antes de abrirse paso e ingresar tranquilamente al departamento.

- No deberías reaccionar así – comenzó al tiempo que llegaba hasta la botella acomodada en la mesita del japonés y la cogía para vaciarla en el lavaplatos.

- Nadie te pidió venir – reclamó Light mientras cerraba la puerta de malhumor.

- No seas infantil.

- ¿Yo infantil?

- Deberías arreglarte un poco y volver al trabajo para enfrentar la situación.

- Quieres decir que dé la cara por mi error.

- Nunca dije que cometieras un error.

- No importa – Light se dejó caer en el sofá desanimado -. Fue mi culpa que no hayamos capturado al asesino. No tengo excusas por causar la muerte de ese hombre.

- No causaste ninguna muerte – L se sentó junto a él -. El asesino ya tenía planeado matarlo.

- Y yo lo permití.

- Light… Tú no…

- Déjalo. Vete a trabajar en el caso, ¿quieres? Necesito estar solo por ahora.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Ahogar tu dolor con la bebida?

- No tienes idea de lo que es cargar con la muerte de alguien.

- Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé, Light.

Se quedaron en silencio. Light comenzaba a sentirse algo adormilado por todo el alcohol que había ingerido. Luchaba por permanecer consciente, pero su estado lo traicionaba.

- ¿Qué quieres… decir? – logró preguntar antes de que no pudiera hablar.

- Esto no puedes decírselo a nadie. Sólo te lo digo para que te animes un poco y salgas de este trance absurdo.

L giró hacia Light y lo miró a los ojos, con tanta seriedad que al japonés por unos segundos se le perdieron las ganas de dormirse.

- Light, creo que sé quién es el asesino. A decir verdad, es el motivo por el que me involucré personalmente en el caso.

La visión de Light comenzó a distorsionarse levemente, pero en el fondo estaba anonadado.

- Creo que se trata de mi hermano, el que es idéntico a mí…

El recuerdo del asesino volvió a su mente. Su cabello negro despeinado. Ryuuzaki tenía razón. No obstante no pudo pensar más, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó dormido apoyado en el pelinegro. L lo observó unos segundos antes de decidir quedarse un poco más. Le había dolido ver al japonés así y ahora le había soltado su mayor secreto. Aires llenos de tristeza le rodearon, pero el ver al castaño dormido sobre él, de alguna forma fue como un recordatorio de que no estaba solo.

Y aquel, fue su único consuelo.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Dejen muchos **reviews **para continuar! Y pasen por mi blog: anakedlifereservoir (punto) blogspot (punto) com.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	9. Limits

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: _Sparda's Girl, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, nana-lilium, fannyhikari, xilema95, mari-nyaa, Vegen Isennawa, y ilovetwilightboys. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo IX: Limits**

Cuando despertó, no recordaba con claridad el cómo se había dormido. Se encontraba tendido sobre su cama, con una manta cubriéndole. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, arrepintiéndose de haber tomado tanto.

- Ah…

Entonces evocó ciertas palabras del pelinegro. Pudo visualizarlo con él, en su sala. Había dicho que tenía una sospecha del asesino, que de hecho podría tratarse de su hermano. Aquello encajaba con el hombre que había visto Light en el último asesinato.

Se levantó dispuesto a contactar al detective y retarlo por no haber hablado antes. Tal vez podrían haber salvado la vida de aquel hombre si Ryuuzaki habría mencionado ese detalle de antemano. Estando a centímetros de su teléfono, se detuvo.

"Si hubiera forma de rastrear a su hermano de seguro que él ya lo habría hecho, puede que no tenga ideo de dónde está".

Decidió no llamar, después de todo, el detective se había aparecido para consolarlo. Y ante esta idea, Light sonrió. Él no necesitaba ser consolado. ¿Qué le hacía pensarlo siquiera? Era perfectamente independiente y capaz de cuidarse él solo.

Aunque, en algún momento debió afectarlo, pues ya no sentía tanta culpabilidad por el último asesinado. Tal vez no era tan malo dejar que alguien te acompañara. Lo más extraño era que prefería que fuera ese excéntrico a que la odiosa rubia.

Más tarde, cuando fue a su oficina, se encontró con Mikami esperándole. Quiso empezar conversación con él, no obstante, Light lo calló con amabilidad para que se pusiera al día con sus archivos. Mikami esperó pacientemente sentado junto a su escritorio a que el japonés terminara de leer ciertas notificaciones y documentos que le habían dejado desde el día anterior. Todo lo concerniente al asesinato estaban en las hojas que leía con paciencia, siempre ante la mirada atenta y tolerante de Mikami.

Para Mikami, era simple dicha el poder ver a Light haciendo su trabajo. Lo admiraba por eso, sentía que estaba ante un espectáculo enorme, ante un milagro. ¡Y Light le estaba dejando ser parte del momento! No podía haber otro momento de más intimidad para ellos. Tal vez debería acercarme y ofrecerle ayuda, o un masaje…

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin más y el detective entró a paso lento sin anunciarse. Observó a Mikami con frialdad antes de aproximarse a Light y alcanzarle unos papeles.

- Es lo único que podría aportar ahora – indicó al tiempo que notaba una caja de muffins en otro escritorio junto a la pared. Una vez más, sin consultarlo previamente, fue a sacarse uno.

Light lo observó al momento de entrar con algo de alegría, aunque no lo demostró. Bajó la mirada a los papeles que le alcanzó sin decir nada, luego volvió a observarlo conforme se dirigía a la caja de muffins que él mismo había mandado a comprar y sonrió ligeramente cuando el detective comenzó a comer.

- Oye – reclamó Mikami al ver semejante acto de atrevimiento -. Ésos no son para ti.

- Está bien – intervino Light sin levantarse -. De hecho no iba a comérmelos.

Mikami se extrañó, pues él había estado en la oficina desde mucho antes que el japonés y había oído a uno de los oficiales comentar sobre el extraño pedido del joven Yagami.

- Deberías – comentó L al tiempo que sacaba otro y volvía a lado del japonés -. Están buenos.

Situó el muffin a la altura del japonés, obligándole a detener su lectura. Light observó el muffin con disgusto, pero luego de ver al detective con una mirada similar a una insistencia infantil, accedió a probar y sin pensarlo, mordió el muffin en el aire. L se sorprendió un poco, aunque tampoco lo demostró. De alguna manera en aquel acto veía confianza, así que levantó el muffin y lo comió también. Sí, claro, Light no iba a comérselo entero.

- Muy bien, Mikami, ¿podrías mostrarme tus avances ahora, por favor? – llamó Light.

El abogado estaba anonadado por lo que había visto. Le dirigió una rápida mirada mortífera al detective antes de llegar hasta Light y pasarle los documentos.

- ¿Éstas son posibles víctimas? – preguntó Light.

- Sí, déjame explicarte – comenzó Mikami encantado de estar tan cerca del japonés. Se inclinó hacia él con el pretexto de señalarle textos en el papel -. Dado al patrón que estamos teniendo, de tres víctimas de un mismo rubro y luego cambio, podemos suponer que la siguiente víctima ya no será un abogado.

- ¿Y tú supones que podría ser un juez, un fiscal, un policía o un político?

- Así es.

- Interesante – intervino L leyendo los papeles por encima del otro hombro de Light -. Crees entonces que el asesino se limita a personas involucradas con algún sentido de justicia en nuestra sociedad.

- Sí – afirmó el abogado molesto de su posición.

- Es factible. Creo que podríamos seguir tomando esto en cuenta – aseguró Light -. Hay que investigar a personalidades de estas áreas para ver cuáles podrían ser potenciales víctimas.

- Las áreas son demasiado extensas, no lograríamos nada en un mes – consideró el detective volviendo a coger otro muffin.

- Es lo más cerca a una delimitación que tenemos, tendremos que empezar de allí – refutó Light levantándose de su silla. Mikami retrocedió un poco a regañadientes.

De pronto la puerta volvió a abrirse, y esta vez Amane Misa llegó hasta Light para abrazarlo.

- ¡Light, estaba tan preocupada!

El japonés la apartó de él con delicadeza y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

- Lo siento, Misa, pero me temo que la información ahora es confidencial. Mikami, lo siento mucho, pero me temo debes acompañarla esta vez.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mikami caminaba airado dando vueltas en la sala que tenían afuera de las oficinas. Misa estaba sentada en una silla, observándolo.

- No sé por qué te molesta tanto. Sabes que te informarán igual después.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Misa? Algo más está pasando ahí dentro. Ellos… - Mikami estaba molesto.

- ¿Qué? – se extrañó la rubia ya preocupada.

- Creo que algo se está formando entre ellos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mikami dio unas vueltas más antes de explicarse.

- Creo que ese otro tipo está también tras de Light.

- ¿Ryuuzaki? No, claro que no. Él es del FBI.

- No lo sé. Puede que así sea pero, ya te dije. Algo más se está formando.

- ¿Quieres decir que Light también se muestra interesado? Porque eso sería absurdo, Mikami. Él no es…

- ¿Y qué si lo fuera? La verdad, creo que a Light le gustan los hombres.

- No. Imposible.

- ¿Alguna vez te ha tocado? – Mikami se sentó junto a ella y acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices chocaran -. Dime, hermana, en todas tus insinuaciones, ¿alguna vez se ha visto realmente tentado a tocarte?

- Él es un caballero, no se aprovecharía de mí.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Estás segura que ése es el motivo?

- Claro. Light me quiere demasiado como para lastimarme.

Era inútil. Mikami sabía que la rubia estaba algo dañada, que entre su terquedad y su ignorancia construían un mundo perfecto para ella, en donde todo le convenía. Misa podría engañarse con eso, tal vez, mas él no podía creerse algo así. Había visto lo que visto, percibiendo unos aires más íntimos que el contacto profesional entre dos detectives. Y lo peor era que Light sí parecía corresponderle a ese pelinegro. ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?

"Yo también merezco una oportunidad".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light y L se encontraban en el departamento del pelinegro tratando de delimitar más la lista de Mikami. Con la base de datos de L, podrían determinar alguna lista más pequeña para investigarla personalmente por la Policía.

- Iré por algo de comer – se retiró el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, Light pensó cómo abordar el tema de su hermano. No estaba seguro si L realmente se lo había dicho o si lo había soñado. Porque sin duda tendría que haberlo mencionado ya, y no lo había hecho.

- Así que ya te lo dijo – escuchó de repente a su lado. Se encontró con uno de los sobrinos de L, el que se vestía inquietantemente de blanco.

- ¿Perdón?

- Mello y yo supusimos que ya te lo había dicho, que por eso actúa tan raro ahora.

- ¿Ryuuzaki está actuando raro?

- En la investigación. ¿No crees que te está dando demasiada razón en todo?

- ¿Qué sabes tú de…?

- Me refiero a su hermano, ya te lo dijo, ¿no?

Light se alarmó. En el fondo esperaba que hubiera sido un sueño, pero al parecer…

- No sé si debería hablar contigo al respecto.

- Sólo quería decirte algo, ya sabes, como su sobrino.

- ¿Qué?

- … Ryuuzaki estima mucho a su hermano. Sólo lo conocí una vez. Cuando se escapó, él se puso muy mal, fueron días muy difíciles para todos.

Light tragó seco. No le gustaba como sonaba aquello, ni la mirada penetrante del muchacho.

- Si vinimos hasta aquí personalmente para ayudar con el caso, fue porque Ryuuzaki sospechaba que se trataba de su hermano, por motivos que sólo te puede decir él. Como sé que ya te lo dijo, te pediría que no trates el tema como un policía más. Sospecha de él, pero no te pases.

El detective entró en ese momento, Near se fue sin decirle nada. L traía unos platos de torta.

- Si te incomodó, lo siento. Esta es su casa, así que no puedo prohibirles venir aquí.

- Además los estás entrenando, ¿cierto? Para el caso.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos guardando silencio, como si Light estuviera a la expectativa de algo.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – cuestionó L dejando los platos sobre una mesa aparte. Se había tornado serio.

- Nada en especial – mintió el japonés sin quitarle la vista.

- … ¿No preguntarás nada?

- ¿Qué debería preguntar?

- Hemos estado tratando de minimizar la lista todo el día. ¿De verdad has olvidado lo que te dije anoche?

- Esperaba que tú mencionaras el asunto de nuevo, Ryuuzaki. Siento que es algo muy personal como para tratarlo como un policía más lo haría.

Light agradeció no haber mencionado el tema antes. Debía averiguar más del hermano gemelo del pelinegro antes de hacerle acusaciones tan fuertes.

- No hay motivo para que tomes tantas precauciones. Si en verdad resulta ser mi hermano el autor de estos asesinatos, tendrá que enfrentar la justicia como cualquier otro.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Si él es capaz de hacer eso, sé que será por voluntad propia. Nadie podría obligarle a hacer algo que no quisiera. Beyond es así.

- ¿Beyond?

- Así se llama, Beyond Birthday.

- ¿Birthday?

- Se cambió el apellido. Lo sé porque lo rastreé una vez, hace tiempo. Quiso deshacerse de mi familia, quiso alejarse.

La voz del pelinegro se quebró por un momento. Se calló al instante y volvió a su estoicismo usual. Se dirigió a su silla de siempre, pero Light se interpuso y lo tomó de los hombros.

- No tienes por qué pensar eso, Ryuuzaki. Puede que no se trate de él.

- Creo que sí, Light. No puedo explicártelo, y tampoco quiero, así que…

- No trabajaremos en base a esa sospecha.

- Entonces lo haré solo.

Otra vez, se miraron a los ojos con ferocidad. Obviamente, L no estaba bien, y no necesitó oírlo del sobrino para darse cuenta.

- ¿Quieres que sea él? – preguntó Light. L se sobresaltó ante tal pregunta. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Trató de soltarse, mas el japonés lo sujetó con más fuerza y se apegó más a él -. ¿Quieres que sea Beyond, Ryuuzaki?

- No lo sé.

- Puedes decirme. Lo entenderé. Te ayudaré. Déjame ayudarte.

L abrió los ojos sorprendido, el japonés tenía el rostro serio, como si realmente le preocupara. Por un instante, el detective pareció indefenso, perdido, pero enseguida escondió aquello con frialdad.

- … No lo sé – repitió con severidad. Se soltó con brusquedad y se sentó en su lugar -. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí o seguiremos con esto?

Light no dijo nada. Se sentó junto a él y comenzaron a descartar montones de gente por el resto de ese día, sin volver a hablar de nada más que del caso sin tocar el tema de Beyond.

Los platos de torta fueron recogidos por Watari al día siguiente, intactos.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! Sólo escribo por los comentarios que me dejan, de no ser por ellos no tendría el incentivo suficiente para actualizar tan rápido como les gusta. Así que, si no dejaron review en capítulos anteriores, me gustaría que igual lo dejaran, porque me interesa mucho saber qué les pareció cada capi por separado, a la vez que ayuda a estructurar la historia.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	10. Both

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _fannyhikari, Sparda's Girl, Betsy17, Kumikoson4, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, Vegen Isennawa, Chibi-tan, Diana Albatou, y mari-nyaa.

G_racias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo X: Both**

Mikami regresó a la oficina de Light luego de una semana de haberle entregado su lista general. Confiaba en que habían logrado avanzar con algo, además que extrañaba a su acosado. Misa lo acompañaba, al parecer era una buena oportunidad para visitar a Light sin que pudiera enfadarse demasiado.

Al llegar, vieron que el pelinegro también esperaba en la sala afuera de las oficinas. Light aún no había llegado. Mikami se sentó al frente de L, y Misa a su lado. El detective no pareció notarlos, seguía en su posición rara con el pulgar en la boca, como si pensara en algo que lo preocupaba mucho.

- Misa – llamó Mikami en voz baja, sin quitar de vista al detective -. ¿Por qué no vas a probarlo?

La rubio se confundió con aquello, pero luego de pensarlo un poco advirtió lo que quería su medio hermano. Examinó un poco al otro sujeto, sin convencerse de su atractivo físico. Decidió hacerlo.

Se levantó y fue a sentarse a su lado. Mikami simuló que alguien lo llamaba a su celular y abandonó el cuarto. Misa entonces se puso "encantadora".

- Hola – saludó al pelinegro.

- Hola – saludó él sin mirarla.

- ¿Estás esperando a Light? – buscó conversación.

- De hecho, me gusta pasar las horas aquí sentado.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una broma.

Misa no le captó el chiste, pero rió un poco de todas maneras. Se inclinó entonces hacia él, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- Siempre me he sentido atraída por las autoridades – confesó con tono seductor. Como el otro no respondió, tuvo que forzar su mirada sujetándole el mentón con la otra mano -. ¿te parezco linda?

- La verdad – L la miró como si nada, y estiró una mano para sujetar uno de sus senos -, están algo pequeños para mi gusto.

La rubia se apartó de él de golpe, cubriéndose con ambas manos, totalmente roja.

- ¡Oye!

- Tú me invitaste a hacerlo.

Misa estuvo a punto de gritarle cuando Light y Mikami entraron con algo de prisa. Light asintió levemente a L y abrió su oficina. Mikami entró con él, seguido de L y de una ofendida rubia.

- Ésta es la lista de nombres de personas que encajan con las descripciones de las anteriores víctimas. Están ordenadas por secciones, pero como ven, aún son demasiados nombres.

- Déjame investigar algunos antecedentes penales – sugirió Mikami.

- Te pasaremos la lista de jueces y fiscales. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los políticos y los policías – organizó el japonés -. Pero necesitarás un permiso especial para meterte en algunos expedientes, mejor haremos eso ahora. Ryuuzaki, quédense aquí hasta que vuelva, y no toquen nada.

Light salió seguido una vez más por Mikami. Nuevamente, L y la rubia quedaron solos en la habitación. Antes de que Misa se pusiera a protestar, L se acercó de tal forma, que terminó haciéndola retroceder hasta una pared, pegándose a ella.

- ¿Qué era lo que buscabas saber, Amane Misa?

- ¿Me conoces?

- Desde luego, eres la única aparte de Mikami que tiene constante acceso a esta oficina. Si no te hubiera investigado sin duda que te habría hecho encerrar de inmediato.

- Aléjate.

- No hasta que me digas qué era lo que buscabas.

La rubia lo miró algo molesta y asustada, aunque sabía que Light volvería en cualquier momento y eso la mantenía relativamente calmada.

- Quería saber si te sentías atraído por mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te atraigo?

El tono del pelinegro se tornó algo diferente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro como nunca antes.

- ¡Pervertido! – reclamó ella sin elevar demasiado la voz.

- No soy un pervertido. En todo caso tú eres la pervertida, seduciéndome así tan descaradamente.

- Ya te dije que sólo quería saber si te atraía.

- ¿Y por qué no preguntaste?

Misa guardó silencio. Aquella proximidad con el detective no le agradaba.

- Ya lo sé ahora, así que aléjate.

L volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Por qué querías saberlo? ¿Acostumbras a sentirte tan deseada por todos que te sentiste perdida al no causar el mismo efecto en mí?

- No.

Misa se sentía atacada. Quería que se alejase cuanto antes para irse.

- Quería saber si te gustaban las mujeres – contestó derrotada, bajando la cabeza.

- Ah, ¿y por qué? Si de hecho algo te hizo cuestionarte eso, es que algún momento sospechaste que me gustaban los hombres, ¿no es así?

Misa no dijo nada. Ella no había pensado eso, Mikami se lo había insinuado. No tenía nada que responder.

- ¿Te digo un secreto? – confesó esta vez L internándose un poco a un costado de su cuello. La joven se estremeció al sentir su aliento en su oreja, y una mano deslizándose hasta sus partes traseras. La voz gruesa del detective se volvió casi un suspiro -. Me gustan ambos.

Se apartó tan rápido que antes de notarlo, el pelinegro se encontraba al otro lado del cuarto, observando la pizarra del caso que Light había armado. El japonés ingresaba al cuarto sin Mikami.

- Bien, ahora hay que ponernos a investigar estas dos listas cuanto antes.

- No terminaremos a tiempo – opinó L.

- Tenemos que hacerlo. En unas semanas más ocurrirá otro asesinato si no hacemos algo.

- Sé que no tenemos más opción, a menos que…

- Ryuuzaki – Light se acercó al pelinegro, quien seguía ante la pizarra -. Si no estás listo, no seguiremos ese camino.

- Eres tú el que no está listo. Me involucré a este caso para seguir ese camino.

- Podría no tratarse de él.

- ¿Y qué si sí? ¿Permitirías otro asesinato sólo porque temes que salga herido?

Light volvió a tomarlo por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas ninguna palabra se escuchó. Ante la persistente mirada fría del pelinegro, bajó la cabeza sin soltarlo.

- ¿Quieres que sea él, Ryuuzaki?

Light notó cómo L tembló por un segundo. Al elevar su rostro, lo encontró con una expresión más triste.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

Y antes de que lo pensara siquiera, como por puro impulso, comenzó a acercar su rostro al del detective, buscando inconscientemente sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos. Unas manos lo detuvieron y abrió los ojos volviendo a la realidad, avergonzándose de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Se apartó de L, quien lo había detenido gentilmente sin recriminarle nada, y recién se fijó en la atónita figura de la rubia camuflada en la pared vecina. El tiempo se detuvo un momento, en que ambos se miraron llenos de sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar. La rubia reaccionó primero y salió corriendo.

- Ah, maldición – lamentó el japonés apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

- Light – comenzó L en voz baja, de espaldas a él -. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

- No lo sé – admitió. Se sentía tan humillado -. Hay mucho por hacer, será mejor que te vayas.

Sin decir más, él mismo salió de su oficina y se alejó todo lo que pudo. ¡Había estado a punto de besar a Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Al entrar a uno de los baños, se dio cuenta de que estaba ruborizado. Se lavó la cara y trató de relajarse un poco. Sonrió a duras penas, no podía pensar en nada más.

"Creo… que quiero besarlo".

Ah, pero no se sometería tan fácilmente ante la idea.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Dejen **reviews **para saber cuándo continuar!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	11. Surprise

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _Sparda's Girl, fannyhikari, Betsy17, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, ilovetwilightboys, Diana Albatou, mari-nyaa, Chibi-tan, y Vegen Isennawa. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XI: Surprise**

Nuevamente, el tiempo parecía pisarles cada vez que intentaban avanzar más. Su lista de posibles víctimas se había reducido notablemente hasta esos días, no obstante, aún seguían siendo un grupo grande como para abarcarlos todos, aún con los demás policías.

Light no había vuelto a contactarse con L directamente, sólo a través del teléfono y del internet. Seguía avergonzado por lo que había intentado hacer, ni siquiera lo entendía. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera? Sí, lo cierto era que quería saber cómo era. Toda su vida no se había sentido más interesado por nadie tanto como Ryuuzaki. No sólo el hecho de poder tener una conversación decente, sino el encontrar tan asombroso su estilo de vida. Eran iguales, pero tan diferentes. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Ryuuzaki, por su parte, se sentía súbitamente más animado. El hecho de estar persiguiendo a su propio hermano le dolía mucho, sobre todo porque sabía que Beyond lo hacía a propósito.

"Él me odia. No quiso alejarse de nuestra familia, sólo de mí".

Tenía el expediente de Beyond sobre bajo la almohada de su cama. Ese día decidió no leerlo por una vez y sólo descansar un poco. No había dormido en dos días, y aunque no estaba en sus límites, decidió recostarse un rato. Recordó su último encuentro con Light. Estaba seguro que había estado a punto de besarlo.

Primero la rubia le pregunta si le gustan los hombres, y ahora Light le hacía una insinuación tan obvia. ¿Estarían conspirando? No, desde luego que no. A Light no le gustaba la chica, y la verdad el rostro de Misa fue épico antes de que huyera lloriqueando luego de ver a su Light hacer aquello.

"Sí, encuentro a Light atractivo, sólo que no creía que le gustaran también los hombres".

L no se habría atrevido a intimidar a Light bajo ningún motivo, ni siquiera si llegaba a sentir algo por él, porque eran conocidos profesionales, en un ámbito netamente profesional, y si bien se permitía sentir celos estando con Mikami o la insoportable rubia, no habría pensado en avanzar y formar alguna relación con Light.

"Ah, pero parece que ya lo he hecho".

Sonrió. Si su sonrisa era lo que la rubia acusó de pervertida, no le importó. Quería ver a Light cuanto antes, porque sabía que éste seguiría sintiéndose humillado. No obstante, hacerle eso tampoco sería lo mejor si quería llegar a algo con él.

Se fijó entonces en el calendario y cayó en la cuenta recién. La ocasión perfecta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light yacía dormido sobre su escritorio. Al despertar, vio que su padre estaba con él.

- ¿Light? ¿Estás bien?

- Papá, hola. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Soichiro miró algo nervioso a su hijo, se volteó un momento y volvió a mirarlo preocupado.

- Tus colegas me llamaron. Te quedaste dormido desde las dos de la tarde.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son casi las seis.

El japonés se alarmó. ¿Cómo era que se había dormido tanto tiempo? Vio al lugar que su padre había mirado antes y sorprendió a Matsuda, Mogi y Aizawa espiando desde la puerta. Los tres se retiraron casi tropezando uno con otro.

- Light, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

- No lo sé. He tenido tanto que hacer que, decidí hacerlo cuanto antes, pues el próximo asesinato será dentro de poco y aún nos falta hacer mucha investigación para descartar más víctimas potenciales.

- Lo sé. Pero te esforzando demasiado.

- Debo avanzar, papá. Una de estas personas será asesinada, y yo…

- Te estás extralimitando. Light, por favor, vete a tu departamento y duerme un poco.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- Si permaneces así sufrirás desmayos cada vez más seguido. Así no podrás ayudar a nadie.

Light sabía que tenía razón. Por primera vez en su vida que llegaba a descuidarse tanto de él mismo. Había olvidado el principio básico de todo el que busca justicia, pues si querías ayudar, debías estar en condiciones de hacerlo. Ya no recordaba cuantas noches había pasado sin dormir por continuar sus investigaciones. Y Soichiro tenía razón, no se había quedado dormido, se había desmayado.

- ¿Comiste algo hoy? – continuó su padre.

- No lo sé, no estoy seguro, ¿qué día es hoy?

Soichiro sonrió y sin decir nada ordenó los papeles que Light había manipulado tan ansiosamente.

- Vamos, te llevaré a tu departamento para que comas algo.

- No sé si tengo comida, no he hecho las compras últimamente.

- Está bien. Si no hay nada te compraré algo. Vamos, Light.

En el camino Light se sintió un poco más en paz, pues hace tiempo que no compartía con su padre de esa manera. Desde que se había mudado no había ido a visitarlos tan seguido como hubiera querido, y recién ahora se daba cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia.

- ¿Cómo está mamá? – preguntó cerrando los ojos por el cansancio.

- Bien, te manda saludos.

- ¿Y Sayu?

- Igual que siempre. Quiere mudarse también, ¿puedes creerlo?

- Creo que ya tiene edad suficiente, pa.

- No lo sé, Light. Al menos no hasta que captures a ese asesino.

- Él sólo mata hombres.

- Igual, no podemos correr ese riesgo.

Light sonrió. Su padre se había vuelto muy sobreprotector desde que él se había mudado.

Al llegar a su departamento, Light encendió las luces y de pronto, un grito de bienvenida lo sobresaltó de tal forma que casi hizo caer a su padre al retroceder.

- ¡Sorpresa!

Eran sus colegas de la NPA, algunos de sus amigos de universidad, Sayu y sus amigas, su madre, Mikami, Misa, y el pelinegro acompañado de sus sobrinos. El mayordomo apareció a su lado, ofreciéndole un vaso y un plato de comida.

- ¿Le gustaría comer ahora, joven Yagami? – ofreció educadamente.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – se impresionó Light. Aparentemente, ¿lo esperaban a él?

- En verdad que has perdido la noción del tiempo, Light – molestó Matsuda.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi Light Knight! – saltó Misa colgándose de él.

- ¿Mi cumpleaños?

- Ya, en serio Light, date un descanso – señaló el detective acercándose un poco. Ambos se miraron por unos momentos antes de que Light fuera abordado por todos para felicitarlo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Horas después, Light había comido bien y no había bebido tanto más que nada porque ya estaba cansado y no quería dormirse en medio de su agasajo. Los invitados acordaron en irse temprano, pues sabían por lo que estaba pasando el japonés. Luego de que su familia se fuera, como el mayordomo seguía ordenando todo, L todavía seguía allí.

Para no perjudicar a Watari en su labor (a la que Light se había rehusado que hiciera pero él había insistido de todas maneras), L y el japonés se fueron a su dormitorio. Los sobrinos habían sido acompañados por Watari mucho antes, de modo que estaban solos.

- ¿Cómo te contactaron mis padres? – preguntó Light -. No sabía que ellos sabían de ti.

- Tus padres no me contactaron, Light.

- ¿Mis policías lo hicieron?

- No.

- ¿Mikami?

- Nadie más que tú sabe dónde ubicarme, creí que lo sabías.

- Entonces, ¿cómo…?

Ah, recién lo advirtió. El silencio de L lo confirmó todo, Light se sentó sobre su cama, sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

- Supongo que gracias – soltó algo incómodo.

- No te preocupes por eso. Sabía que lo olvidarías.

L estaba sentado sobre la cama también, al otro lado. Tenía el pulgar en los labios. Ninguno se miraba.

- Hum… Sobre el otro día… - abordó valientemente el japonés.

- No tenemos que hablar si no quieres.

- No, es que… No sé por qué lo hice – Light giró hacia él -. De verdad, no sé qué me pasó.

- ¿Y ahora no puedes imaginarte un por qué? – L lo miró también, con una seriedad mortal.

- No lo sé, no pude pensarlo en estos días.

- Creo que no querías hacerlo. Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Obviamente hice algo que te incomodó mucho.

L estaba por levantarse, pero Light lo detuvo sujetándole de un brazo.

- Espera, no puedes irte así.

- ¿Cómo debería irme entonces?

- Ryuuzaki – Light lo soltó y volvió a bajar la mirada. Se sonrojó ligeramente -. ¿No has notado algo extraño? Entre nosotros, quiero decir.

- ¿Algo aparte de nuestra profesionalidad?

- Sí.

- Bueno… Misa quiso probar si me gustaban las mujeres.

- ¿Cómo dices?

Light lo observó con renovado interés. L miraba al techo con el pulgar nuevamente en la boca.

- Quiso probar si me gustaban las mujeres – repitió con inocencia.

- ¿Se te insinuó? – quiso confirmar el japonés.

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó L, devolviéndole la mirada con una ligera sonrisa -. Sé que no es tu novia oficial, ni nada, pero fue ella quien…

- No me malinterpretes, Ryuuzaki. Misa no me interesa.

- Entonces no tendrías por qué estar celoso.

Light lo pensó un momento, antes de volver a verlo a los ojos.

- Sí tendría.

L se movió entonces, acercándose más a él y posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla del japonés. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus narices rozaron. Light volvió a sonrojarse con más razón, cerró los ojos sin oponer resistencia…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Dejen **reviews **para continuar! Es un placer entretenerlas!


	12. Cops

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _mari-nyaa, xilema95, Vegen Isennawa, fannyhikari, Betsy17, ilovetwilightboys, Kumikoson4, Diana Albatou, Chibi-tan, Scar Lawliet, y a la recién llegada, Ginny D. Elle, bienvenida!

_Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XII: Cops**

Sus corazones se habían acelerado, ambos respiraban con lentitud, tratando de congelar el momento. L contemplaba el rostro de Light, frente a él, con los ojos cerrados y dispuesto a… ¿lo que sea? Ahora podía confirmar que él le atraía. ¿Por qué otro motivo Yagami Light dejaría que otro hombre le pusiera en semejante apuro?

"Es sólo un beso".

L se aproximó más, calculando cuidadosamente la distancia entre sus labios y los del japonés, pero cuando Light se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, se acobardó y se alejó de golpe.

- Lo siento – volvió a decir. Light abrió los ojos alarmado, comenzando a molestarse.

- Es la segunda vez que lo haces – reclamó dolido.

- No es cierto. La primera lo iniciaste tú.

- Y ahora que eres tú, igual me rechazas.

Light quiso levantarse, mas L lo sujetó tal como Light había hecho hace instantes.

- Suéltame.

- No dejaré que te vayas así – le tocó decir.

- Estoy cansado, no puedo con esto ahora.

L lo soltó. Light permaneció en donde estaba, pero de espaldas a él. El inglés sabía que era tiempo de retirarse, había arruinado su gran momento. Se levantó en silencio y abandonó la habitación sin girarse a verlo.

A los pocos minutos regresó dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, no obstante, encontró a Light tendido sobre su cama, durmiendo. No sabía si el cansancio finalmente lo había derrotado, o si había vuelto a desmayarse. Lo tapó con una manta, como había hecho semanas antes, y le besó en la frente.

- Siento no poder darte lo que buscas – se disculpó en voz baja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Había llegado el momento. En unas horas ocurriría el séptimo asesinato y los policías estaban esparcidos como podían para cubrir a tantas posibles víctimas. La ejecución de ese plan no podía alarmar a dichas personas, pues si se encontraban bajo obvio resguardo el asesino buscaría a alguien más. No debían hacerse notar.

Light estaba en otro edificio, con las cámaras de seguridad, vigilando un recinto en donde solían reunirse algunos jueces después del trabajo. Los veía atentamente, esta vez grabando el video.

En toda la noche, nada transcurría fuera de lo normal en su área, ni en ninguna de las vigiladas. Mas al contrario, uno de los policías desapareció. Reapareció al día siguiente, atado a una silla, con las venas cortadas y con botones pegados sobre sus ojos.

"Así que serán policías ahora" pensó L. Observó a Light y supo que comenzaría de nuevo. Light no se detendría ni siquiera por su salud. Esta vez era personal.

- Mikami, hazme una lista rápido de los policías con los mismos criterios – ordenó al abogado que había descubierto evidencias de corrupción en aquel policía. Ahora la investigación tomaba un curso peligroso, y el japonés sabía que debía mantener todo el secreto posible.

Pero fue inútil.

A los pocos días de que Mikami comenzara a investigar, al igual que L y Light, notas de amenaza comenzaron a llegar a la oficina de Light indicando que la investigación se detuviera.

- Los policías temen ser descubiertos – explicó L en su departamento, junto con Light.

- Es por su propio bien.

- ¿Y qué pasará si no les pasa nada? ¿Seguirán trabajando como policías corruptos?

- Desde luego que no.

- Serán despedidos, Light. Por eso no quieren que te entrometas en sus asuntos.

- No puedo ignorar lo que considero la única pista para hallar a la siguiente víctima.

- Tendremos que hallar otra forma, se están poniendo nerviosos.

- He recibido esa clase de notas antes – señaló el japonés.

- No de tus propios hombres. Sólo tu escuadrón está limpio, el resto no podemos garantizarlo.

Light tiró todo lo que había sobre la mesa, pateó la pared y salió de la habitación molesto. Fue a sentarse a la sala del departamento, en donde estaban Mello y Near.

- ¿Ahora sí, Light? – L lo alcanzó a paso lento. Light lo miró y supo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

- Ya te dije que no hay fundamentos para…

- Los policías pronto dejarán de colaborar con el caso. Si tienes suerte sólo Aizawa y los otros se quedarán contigo. Es lo que el asesino quería. Sin la policía buscándolo, podrá matar a los otros dos con facilidad.

- Y entonces cambiará de patrón, y los policías volverán a perseguirlo.

- No si deja de hacerlo.

Light se alarmó. ¿Por qué otro motivo atacaría a policías? Ellos serían su último blanco. Sólo le quedaban dos víctimas para atraparlo, o jamás daría el caso por cerrado y el asesino quedaría suelto hasta su próximo ataque serial.

- Acéptalo Light, es hora de buscar a Beyond.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Beyond Birthday, alias BB. Sospechoso de trece asesinatos sin confirmar. Visto por última vez en Inglaterra hace cinco años y medio, luciendo exactamente igual al detective. En su historial clínico BB parecía tener ataques de ansiedad mezclados con impulsos de sadismo. Desde niño le había gustado lastimar a otros, por lo que se recomendó su internación en una institución para enfermos mentales.

Ryuuzaki le enseñó a Light algunas de las fotografías tomadas en asesinatos pasados, de los que Beyond era sospechoso. Varias de esas personas habían sufrido alteraciones físicas, como si BB experimentara algo concerniente al cuerpo humano. A más de uno le había cortado también las venas.

- Me parece que BB es más sanguinario que nuestro asesino.

- Eso es porque sabe que lo estoy persiguiendo y quiere hacerme caer en alguna trampa – explicó L -. Está cuidando que estos asesinatos no se conecten con los anteriores. Estas pistas sólo son para mí, para alguien que notaria algo sólo si lo estuviera buscando.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Así es como pensaría yo.

Light sintió deseos de preguntarle qué clase de relación guardaba con su hermano, pero se contuvo puesto que L se veía bastante estresado de por sí.

El tema de su relación más allá de lo profesional no salió a flote.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Conforme los días iban pasando, las amenazas iban más en serio, pues a medida que avanzaban en su investigación, varios policías fueron llevados a juicio. Sólo Mogi, Aizawa y Matsuda apoyaban a Light como antes, sin dejarse afectar por el ambiente hostil que se había formado en la NPA. Mikami sólo iba a ver al castaño a su departamento, al igual que la rubia, que pese a todo, seguía negando que a Light le gustaran los hombres. L también dejó de acudir a la policía, no podía exponerse tan a la ligera. Recomendó a Light trasladar su investigación a su propio departamento, pues podría correr peligro trabajando él solo.

Light no hizo caso y persistió en ir cada día a investigar más y organizar sus datos. Los policías cada vez lo miraban con más hostilidad. Incluso sus colegas comenzaron a temer por sus familias. Soichiro le insistía cada día en que no fuera a trabajar, pero Light aseguraba que estaba bien, que no le pasaría nada. Las notas de amenaza sólo eran notas, y además Ryuuzaki siempre se ocupaba de llevarlo y recogerlo para cuidarlo.

Tres días antes del octavo asesinato, L había ido a recoger a Light a su oficina, pero justo cuando éste salía para ingresar a su limusina, unos disparos se escucharon y ambos genios tuvieron que agacharse por precaución.

- ¡Rápido, al auto! – gritó Light arrastrándose hacia L. El detective se arrastró también y juntos se metieron a la limusina que Watari conducía.

- Maldición, se están pasando – lamentó Light enojado y asustado a la vez. La limusina partió velozmente con las ventanas cerradas.

- Light…

Cuando el aludido se volteó, recién reparó en la mancha roja en la polera del detective. Un hilillo de sangre se deslizó por la boca del pelinegro…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! Sólo escribo por los comentarios que me dejan, de no ser por ellos no tendría el incentivo suficiente para actualizar tan rápido como les gusta.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	13. Kiss

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _Vegen Isennawa, xilema95, ilovetwilightboys, Kumikoson4, Betsy17, fannyhikari, Sparda's Girl, mioncha13, Scar Lawliet, mari-nyaa_, y _Diana Albatou.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XIII: Kiss**

Mello y Near se encontraban en la cocina del departamento. El rubio intentaba cocinar algo por cuenta propia, mientras que el otro esperaba sentado en la mesa, armando un rompecabezas.

- ¿No te parece raro que se estén tardando tanto? – preguntó en voz alta.

- Tal vez se detuvieron a comprar algo – respondió Mello concentrado en lo que cocinaba.

- Huele a quemado – señaló el menor.

- Cállate, ojalá tú sí cocinaras algo.

Near se levantó y fue hasta el rubio. Observó por un momento su intento de comida y lo miró a él. Mello trató de ignorarlo, pero lo miró también.

- ¿Qué quieres? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

- Quería ver cómo estabas.

Mello no dijo nada. Lo cierto era que se había preocupado también por la tardanza de su ídolo y del mayordomo, mas no había querido alarmar al otro.

- Estoy bien – contestó por lo bajo.

- Pensaba llamar al celular de Watari – indicó el menor -. Para saber qué los retiene tanto.

- Podrías causarle problemas.

- Creo que ya hemos esperado lo suficiente.

Near estaba a punto de marcar en su celular, cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse. Watari apareció en la entrada y sonrió.

- ¿Estás cocinando, Mihael?

El aludido se ruborizó un poco, hubiera querido enseñarle un plato del que estar orgulloso. Watari era como un padre para ellos.

- Lo intenté – admitió apagando el fuego y tirando el contenido a la basura. Near sonrió ante su disgusto, aunque luego le dirigió una mirada seria al adulto.

- ¿Dónde está L?

- ¿Qué les hizo tardar tanto? – se interesó Mello.

Watari se sentó despacio y les indicó que hicieran lo mismo. Los menores obedecieron.

- Hemos tenido un ligero accidente.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- ¡¿Dónde está L? – reparó recién el rubio.

- Alguien nos disparó cuando estábamos recogiendo al joven Yagami de la policía, uno de los tiros le dio a L en el estómago.

- ¿En el estómago? – los dos palidecieron.

- Está bien, no se preocupen. Está en un hospital junto con el joven Yagami.

- ¿Con ese tipo? Por su culpa está ahí, ¿no debería alejarse de él? – protestó Mello.

- El joven Yagami no es el único que está en peligro, Mihael. Además, L quiere ayudarlo.

- Watari, podemos preguntarte algo – intervino Near. El abuelo lo miró con serenidad, esperando la pregunta -: ¿Acaso L siente algo por el joven Yagami?

- Qué tonto eres, Nate. Claro que siente algo – interrumpió Mello ante la sorpresa de los otros dos -. Sólo por eso permito que Light se inmiscuya tanto en su vida. ¿Crees que no escuché lo que le contaste de Beyond?

- Yo no le conté nada.

- Sí lo hiciste.

Watari escuchaba atentamente, de nuevo admirado por la destreza de sus pupilos. L de seguro también se llevaría una sorpresa con sus impresiones. En cuanto se calmasen, los llevaría a visitarlo al hospital. Hasta entonces, deseaba que estuviera bien con Light.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light estaba sentado en una silla junto a L. Estaban en un cuarto privado de uno de los hospitales más seguros. L había estado dormido desde que había sido intervenido, pero ya comenzaba a reaccionar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Light cuando vio que había abierto los ojos.

- Algo mareado.

- Es la anestesia. Ya se te pasará.

Light se sentó a su lado, revisando que el suero que le estaban dando estuviera goteando correctamente. L lo observó mientras lo hacía.

- ¿Te preocupé?

- Qué pregunta, Ryuuzaki.

Cogió al japonés del brazo, obligándole a acercarse un poco.

- ¿Cómo se sintió? – preguntó el detective mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – extrañó el japonés algo nervioso por la cercanía.

- El momento en que perdí la conciencia, en el auto. ¿Cómo te sentiste?

Light no supo qué responder. Sabía muy bien lo que había sentido, ese miedo agonizante al creer que podía perderlo, que ese hombre pudiera morir en sus brazos. Había sido insoportable, no entendía por qué, pero hubiera deseado ser él.

- Temí por tu vida – atinó a decir -. ¿Qué esperas que diga?

- No lo sé. Esperaba oír algo más dramático.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quería que me dieras más importancia.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Me interesa lo que pienses de mí, Light. Normalmente me vale lo que otros piensen, pero quiero saber cómo es que me percibes, cómo me concibes, y lo que sientes por mí.

- Sabes que te tengo mucho respeto, Ryuuzaki.

- Más allá de eso.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en que no había un más allá?

En ese momento, L trato de levantarse.

- Espera, tus puntos podrían abrirse…

Light trató de hacerle recostar de nuevo, pero L volvió a sujetarlo del brazo, haciendo esta vez que fuera Light quien terminara semi recostado. El japonés lo miró con sorpresa.

- Creo que estoy cambiando de opinión.

L se inclinó hacia él. Light contuvo la respiración, observando cómo el detective se acercaba. De nuevo, sus corazones se aceleraron, entonces ocurrió. Los labios del detective rozaron apenas los de él, despertando una sensación rara en su estómago. Sin cerrar el beso, el pelinegro se apartó con la mirada todavía fija en él. Lo soltó y se quedaron así unos segundos.

- No te entiendo – Light se levantó molesto -. Fuiste tú quien no quiso besarme antes, y ahora que te decidiste a hacerlo…

- ¿Ni siquiera te di uno decente? – sonrió L. Estaba sentado sobre la cama, divertido por la ansiedad del otro.

- ¿Quieres besarme o no, Ryuuzaki? Porque creo que ya tienes claro que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, lo que no logro entender es si tú también.

- Ya te dije que es complicado. No tengo libertad plena de formalizar relaciones, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y quién habló de una relación formal? – continuó Light -. Sólo quería saber lo que era besarte. Nunca he tenido ese interés en otra persona, supongo que debe ser por todo lo que tenemos en común.

- ¿De qué hablas? Si somos completamente diferentes.

- Exacto. Creo que por eso me llamaste la atención – lo tomó por los hombros -. Te lo diré de frente, no sabía si me gustaban los hombres antes.

- ¿Y te gustan?

- No lo sé. Sólo tú me llamaste la atención, pero ya te dije que sólo quería besarte.

- ¿No quieres nada más conmigo?

- No. Nada más.

Algo en esa determinación hirió al detective, mas no lo demostró. Se quedó con la mirada fija en Light, descubriendo recién lo mucho que lo estimaba.

- Entonces hazlo – concluyó -. Ya viste que no tengo el valor suficiente. Si quieres hacerlo, tendrás que hacerlo por tu…

Light lo interrumpió con un beso. Le tapó la boca con la suya e hizo que le correspondiera. Light no se contuvo y comenzó a besarlo con intensidad. Apenas podían respirar, el japonés lo sujetaba por los hombros, sin dejarle apartarse, al mismo tiempo que L había subido sus manos por sus brazos, apretándolo con suavidad. Cuando no pudieron más, Light se separó, y ambos se vieron sonrojados.

- Listo – afirmó respirando agitadamente -. Es todo lo que quería.

Se retiró entonces al baño y cerró la puerta. L volvió a recostarse, pues la herida había comenzado a dolerle en serio. Se tocó los labios y sonrió. Nadie lo había besado de esa manera en años, el miedo que lo había invadido al momento de atreverse acercarse a Light se había disipado, pues al parecer Light estaba muy consciente de que no todo "apego", por decirlo así, podría ser más que un capricho. No, al parecer Light tampoco buscaba algo serio, y eso le resultaba aún más tentador.

"En verdad, creo que estoy cambiando de opinión".

Cuando Light salió del baño, ya más relajado, se sorprendió al ver que el detective no se hallaba en su cama. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, éste apareció del otro lado y lo empujó contra la puerta.

- No me dijiste qué tal te pareció.

Y antes de que el japonés pudiera contestar, esta vez fue L el que lo besó con ferocidad…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (tan pronto se pongan al día actu!)

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	14. Room

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _Betsy17, fannyhikari, Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa, Ginny D. Elle, Kumikoson4, xilema95, Scar Lawliet, Diana Albatou, ilovetwilightboys, Sparda's Girl, y Chibi-tan.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XIV: Room**

La noche en que ocurriría el octavo asesinato, los policías y algunos hombres secretos de L estaban esparcidos en diversos lugares en parejas para protegerse y organizados para que ninguno estuviera muy lejos de otros equipos. De esa forma, ni bien uno fuera atacado, habría al menos dos parejas de policías más para auxiliarlo y atrapar al asesino.

Fue Aizawa el que dio la alarma. Cuando Light llegó a su llamado, explicó que alguien los había dormido con un pañuelo húmedo, y que desde que había despertado, no había podido contactarse con su compañero, Mogi.

Estuvieron buscándolo hasta el amanecer, que fue cuando otro policía dio la alarma: Tristemente, lo encontraron en otro cuarto alquilado, atado a una silla, con las venas cortadas y botones pegados sobre sus ojos.

Toda la policía se vio conmocionada. El asesino ahora se había metido con uno de los más queridos oficiales, por lo que las notas amenazadoras a Light dejaron de llegar y súbitamente todos se prestaban para cooperar.

"Quizás recién se dan cuenta de que pueden ser los siguientes", pensó L en el hospital. Watari estaba con él, los sobrinos se encontraban cuidando el departamento.

- Debo ir con Light – indicó el pelinegro tratando de levantarse.

- Ya te dije que no puedes, Ryuuzaki. Tu herida podría abrirse nuevamente – advirtió el mayor.

- Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado. Sé que el señor Mogi era uno de sus hombres, y que de seguro deben estar muy dolidos en su oficina.

- Él vendrá a visitarlo, como siempre. Ya me encargué de hacerle llegar arreglos florales a su velorio, así como un sentido pésame a su familia.

- ¿Pudiste ver a Light?

- Estaba ocupado, como siempre. Creo que le ha afectado mucho, y que está ocupando su mente con otras cosas para evitarlo. Él solo organizó el velorio y ayudó con los arreglos del funeral. También se encargó de la oficina del señor Mogi y de actualizar el caso junto con el señor Mikami para tratar de localizar el siguiente blanco. Está armando también otra estrategia para poner un señuelo al asesino.

- Entiendo. Light debe estar aún peor que antes. Por favor, tráelo cuanto antes, Watari, necesito hablar con él.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Light llegó al hospital, entró a paso lento al cuarto de L. Estaba cansado, se notaba, tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados. Pese a que lucía bastante arreglado, algo en su rostro delataba su verdadero estado.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó a modo de saludo. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama donde estaba el pelinegro. L lo miraba atentamente, sentado sobre su cama.

- Sí, creo que sí. Como es una herida en el estómago, es difícil mantenerla cerrada.

- Razón por la que deberías estar recostado en lugar de sentarte tanto.

- Sabes que no puedo quedarme echado todo el día, Light.

- En tus condiciones, deberías.

L guardó silencio. Light había apoyado su cabeza en el respaldar de la silla y había cerrado los ojos. Debía estar descansado aprovechando el tiempo que se había dado para visitarlo. En verdad que estaba decaído.

- Puedes recostarte aquí si quieres, te sentirás mejor – invitó el detective.

- De acuerdo.

Light estaba muy cansado como para hacerse rogar. Caminó hasta la cama y se recostó quitándose los zapatos. Sabía que L entendía por lo que pasaba, de modo que no dijo nada y volvió a cerrar los ojos. L lo veía asombrado, Light siempre le resultaba tan fascinante.

Desde el día en que se habían besado por primera vez, ninguno se había animado a volver a hacerlo. Y Light ni siquiera había indicado si el beso le había gustado, a pesar de haberle correspondido en el segundo beso iniciado por L. El detective no quería ponerle más estrés, aunque había deseado besarlo de nuevo. En ese momento consideró hacerlo, no obstante, el cansancio de Light no jugaba a su favor, debía dejar que descansase un poco.

"Yo mismo debería encargarme del caso hasta que pase un poco lo del señor Mogi. No es justo para los policías seguir trabajando en momentos tan duros".

En realidad sólo le importaba el japonés, no quería que fuera a trabajar por unos días. Se le ocurrió algo, y decidió ponerlo en práctica.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light despertó en lo que parecía ser otra habitación. Había dos camas en lugar de una y él mismo se encontraba dentro de una, sin L a su lado. Ni bien se hubo levantado, el pelinegro llamó su atención desde la otra cama, saludándolo.

- Te quedarás aquí a partir de hoy, Light.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu salud está empeorando. Volviste a desmayarte mientras dormías, por eso no te diste cuenta cuando te cambiaron de cama.

- Tengo que irme, Ryuuzaki.

- La puerta está cerrada, sólo yo sé cómo abrirla, y no te lo diré hasta que te relajes un poco.

- Si algo lograrás será matarme. Abre la puerta ahora mismo.

- No voy a hacerlo.

- ¡Abre la puerta, Ryuuzaki!

L permaneció recostado, mirándolo sin dejarse intimidar. Light caminó varias veces por la habitación, examinando posibles salidas. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta tenía un seguro especial, así que L no mentía. Como estaba en un piso elevado, las ventanas tampoco serían de utilidad. Una vez más, L lo había secuestrado.

- Necesito encargarme del caso, Ryuuzaki. Sabes la magnitud del asunto. ¡Será nuestra última oportunidad!

- Así es. Por eso creo que el asesino elegirá mejor a su última víctima, y entre esos policías estás tú, Light. Al retenerte también estoy protegiéndote.

- Iba a planear una carnada. Yo podría haber servido.

- No, ya te burló antes. Te conoce, Light. Quieras o no, sabe cómo evadirte. Por eso le pondremos otra carnada, el director de la NPA. Él se está encargando de dirigir a tu escuadrón y al resto, bajo la guía constante de Watari.

- ¿Watari?

- Mi mayordomo. Él le llevará órdenes de nosotros diariamente, y nos pondrá al tanto de cualquier cambio o novedad que pudiera darse.

- No es justo.

- Velo como quieras, Light. Por ahora, estás atrapado conmigo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos días pasaron antes de Light volviera a dirigirle la palabra. Ni siquiera cuando recibían la visita del doctor y de Watari, o cuando comían. Light había intentado hacer uso de su autoridad para que lo dejaran salir, pero al parecer el hospital entero estaba a disposición del detective. Esto lo enfadaba aún más.

- Ya fueron dos días, Ryuuzaki. Déjame salir.

- No te irás hasta que pase el siguiente asesinato. Ya te dije que no puedes ofrecerte de carnada.

- Me dirán cobarde, expongo a mis hombres sin atreverme a salir de esta fortaleza.

- Todos saben que te encuentras bajo retención obligatoria. Nadie que te conoce pensaría jamás una cosa así.

De pronto, Light se subió a la cama del pelinegro y se posó encima de él con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

- ¿Acaso buscas otro beso, Ryuuzaki? ¿Por eso me encerraste?

- Ya te dije los motivos por los que lo hice. ¿Crees que llegaría a extremos así sólo para volver a besarte?

- No lo sé. Comienzo a dudar de tus intenciones.

L sonrió. Light parecía tan confiado al estar en esa posición.

- ¿Quieres besarme, Light? ¿Es eso? ¿Te has aburrido y ya no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

- Podría decirse.

- Si crees que con esto harás que te suelte, te equivocas.

- No pierdo nada intentando.

Light lo besó entonces. Esta vez una de sus manos se cerró en la nuca del detective, obligándolo a apegarse. L hizo lo mismo con su otra mano, y con la otra, rozó ligeramente la otra mano de Light. Al separarse, Light observó ese toque. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a besarle en el cuello.

- ¿Light?

L estaba honestamente sorprendido. No creía que el japonés se pusiera así tan deprisa. Los besos que le daba en el cuello le estremecían, le hacían cosquillas. Cuando Light descendió un poco más, un suspiró se escapó de los labios del pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo tanto como al japonés.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

- Estás yendo muy rápido.

- ¿Esperabas que hiciera eso después? – sonrió Light orgulloso.

- No lo sé. Sólo esperaba que accedieras a otro beso. Nunca pensé en pasar de eso.

- Te estás asustando de nuevo.

- No es cierto.

- ¿Qué te asusta, Ryuuzaki? ¿Qué te detiene?

L no respondió. De hecho se sintió incómodo. Trató de quitarle de encima, pero al hacer fuerza, una punzada aguda le llegó en el estómago. Ante la mueca de dolor, Light se quitó rápidamente y le ayudó a revisar los puntos.

- Está bien, tranquilo.

- No estoy en condiciones de nada, Light. Aún si quisiera, no podría hacer nada más contigo.

Light sonrió una vez más. Cruzó los brazos con satisfacción.

- Así que quieres acostarte conmigo.

- No lo pensaría de no tener esperanzas – devolvió L sin hacerle mucho caso.

- ¿Mencioné en algún momento que quería hacerlo contigo?

- No necesitabas mencionarlo. Puedo notarlo por la forma en que reaccionas conmigo.

- ¿Y cómo reacciono? – se mofó Light.

- Incontenible.

Light dejó de sonreír. Era cierto, aunque no lo admitiera. Estando sobre L hace unos instantes, lo había dominado, lo había sentido bajo su poder, y eso lo había enloquecido. Por eso había empezado a besarlo en el cuello sin darse cuenta, por eso una de sus manos había intentado subir el camisón del detective mientras lo hacía.

Se volteó molesto y regresó a su cama.

- Nunca te acostarás conmigo, Ryuuzaki. Ni aunque me tengas encerrado por el resto de mi vida.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	15. Work

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis fieles lectoras: _mari-nyaa, Chibi-tan, Betsy17, Sparda's Girl, fannyhikari, Scar Lawliet, Kumikoson4, y xilema95. _Gracias por leer!_

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XV: Work**

Los días pasaban con tranquilidad para el japonés. Aunque estaba desesperado por volver al caso y ayudar a resolverlo cuanto antes, aquella calma le había ayudado bastante. Ya no se sentía débil, ni frenético. La relajación estaba funcionando, y con los días ya ni siquiera insistió en que lo dejaran ir.

El pelinegro, también se encontraba en estado de relajación. Watari le había indicado que sería también su periodo libre del caso, y que procurara no pensar demasiado en su hermano. Light le ayudaba en eso, pues siempre estaba distraído observándolo.

En aquel periodo se habían conocido algo mejor, pues habían tenido charlas de temas triviales, como gustos en general e interrogantes filosóficas. Light le había hablado un poco de su pasado, del cómo admiraba mucho a su padre y deseaba enorgullecerlo siempre que pudiera. También compartió de su madre y su hermanita, y de cómo había conocido a Misa. En realidad, había sido la rubia quien lo había encontrado. Light había ayudado en el caso de la desaparición de los padres de la chica, y desde entonces ella se había quedado prendada de él.

Cuando le tocó hablar a L de su pasado, el detective se fue por varias ramas sin tocar el asunto. Al final, luego de que Light le insistiera, sólo le contó que sus padres habían muerto cuando él todavía era un niño, y que desde entonces había estado a cargo del mayordomo, Watari. No quiso hablar de Beyond, ni de sus sobrinos. Como si un gran secreto lo amenazara.

Uno de esos días, Light se puso a hablar de la rubia.

- Es una modelo local, pero creo que alcanzará la fama muy pronto. Aunque yo me niegue ella no quiere aceptar ofertas que la lleven mucho tiempo lejos de mí.

- ¿No te parece eso egoísta?

- Lo es, sí. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Le he dicho de todo, y no me deja en paz.

- Tal vez ahora lo haga. Después de todo, viste su cara cuando intentaste besarme en su delante.

Light sonrió.

- Sí, fue la primera vez que la vi así.

- Ella me hizo tocarla, ¿sabes? Para probar que no me gustaban las mujeres.

- ¿Tocaste a Misa? – Light se levantó de su cama y avanzó hasta el pelinegro, que estaba sentado sobre la suya.

- Desde luego, ¿cómo perder la oportunidad con alguien como ella?

- No entiendo, ¿te gusta Misa?

L lo miró y sonrió con ese toque al que Misa llamaba perversión.

- Creíste que sólo estaba tras de ti, ¿cierto?

- Ryuuzaki, te aprovechaste de ella.

- No lo creo, ella quería que lo hiciera.

El japonés se sentó a su lado, pensativo.

- … ¿Eso significa que te gustan las mujeres?

- Claro que me gustan, ¿a ti no?

Ante el silencio de Light, L se arrepintió de haberle hecho esa pregunta. Light se levantó y caminó hasta la única ventana de la habitación. El pelinegro lo siguió despacio, ya no tenía nada conectado a su cuerpo y podía moverse con libertad.

- Creo que no – confesó Yagami. Se sentía triste porque a Ryuuzaki sí le gustaban. Pese a que no quería nada con él, le agradaba sentirse deseado continuamente. Todo eso se esfumó de golpe.

Antes de que se volteara y volviera a su cama, unos brazos lo rodearon desde atrás, abrazándolo con delicadeza.

- No tienes por qué sentirte herido.

- No me siento herido – mintió el japonés sin moverse.

- ¿Estás seguro? – L comenzó a morder su oreja. Light se estremeció, mas no lo detuvo. Una de las manos del pelinegro se deslizó hasta su mandíbula, obligándole a mirar al otro lado mientras depositaba suaves besos en su cuello.

- No… - comenzó a decir Light, sin embargo fue interrumpido cuando el detective se movió a su delante y lo besó de una manera que sólo podría calificar de romántica.

Light cerró los ojos rápidamente y se dedicó a corresponder el beso sin pensarlo siquiera. Sus brazos rodearon también al pelinegro y pronto ambos se dejaron llevar por sus impulsos. Light comenzó a retroceder lentamente, siendo empujado por el detective con ligereza. Llegaron hasta la cama del japonés y se dejaron caer sin separarse.

Tan pronto como Light se dio cuenta de que tenía a L encima acariciándolo, lo apartó de golpe y se levantó alterado.

- ¡Te dije que no me acostaría contigo!

- Cálmate, Light. No estábamos haciendo nada.

El japonés no podía creer lo que veía. Ante él estaba el detective semi-echado sobre su cama, con los labios húmedos y polera desarreglada, luciendo alarmantemente seductor para su organismo. Light se sonrojó y fue directo al baño, cerrando la puerta con el seguro por dentro. L sonrió y se recostó mejor en la cama, aspirando el aroma que su compañero había dejado sobre su almohada.

"Me gusta" corroboró.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Esto es imperdonable" lamentó Mikami tras comprobar que el japonés aún no había vuelto a su oficina. Su hermana le había confiado la escena que había visto entre ambos detectives, alegando que Light había perdido el equilibrio, o que L había sido el que se había aproximado. Mikami sabía la verdad, y sentía que ya era momento de reivindicarse.

- Cuando encuentre a Light, le confesaré todo – se planteó en voz alta.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dos días faltaban para la fecha del último asesinato. La policía había logrado hacerse una breve lista de sospechosos, pero luego de investigarlos debidamente y verificar sus coartadas, se quedaron sin posibilidad de encontrar al asesino, de modo que ésta sería otra oportunidad para hacerlo.

Mikami estuvo trabajando arduamente para brindarles una lista de las posibles víctimas dentro la policía, una lista que todos se la tomaron en serio y comenzaron a planear estrategias sin necesitar del japonés. Esta información no le gustó para nada al castaño.

- Están aprendiendo, Light. Ya no te necesitan – molestó L sentado sobre su cama devorando un helado que Watari les había llevado horas antes.

- No es suficiente, algún detalle se les irá y entonces…

- Admítelo, Light. Estás fuera del caso.

El japonés hubiera querido golpearlo en ese momento, de no ser porque sabía que tenía razón. Los policías nunca habían llegado tan lejos de no ser por él. ¿Acaso él era en realidad quien los detenía?

- No lo tomes a mal, está bien que ellos avancen – prosiguió L -. De todas formas estabas acabado, pues has descubierto a muchos policías corruptos y sin duda habrá más que se opongan a tu regreso. Lamento decirte que este justificativo es válido, y que no estarás a salvo aún si consigues volver.

- Una vez atrapemos a este asesino las notas de amenaza se detendrán. Ya se detuvieron con la muerte de Mogi – señaló con tristeza.

- Eso sólo fue por el momento, por el respeto que le tenían. Las notas han continuado aún contigo fuera de allí. Watari las ha estado ocultando, de modo que varios han dejado de mandarlas porque piensan que les estás dando una oportunidad.

- Mientes.

- Cuando vuelvas, sabes que no podrás ignorar la cantidad de corruptos en el sistema legal, por lo que mandarás a hacer una investigación a cada miembro importante. Las notas volverán, y con ellas los disparos.

- Ryuuzaki, yo no…

- Renuncia, Light. Abandona la NPA y únete a mi empresa.

Light se sorprendió. ¿Así que eso era lo que buscaba L todo ese tiempo? ¿Convencerlo para que trabajase a su lado?

- No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto sólo para…

- El aislamiento de estos días fue para tu propio beneficio, Light, el que esta propuesta haya salido fue mera casualidad.

- No te creo.

- Light, esta propuesta es algo serio – L se arrodilló sobre la cama para ganar altura -. Es una oportunidad única en la vida, y creo que llegarías más lejos que estando atrapado aquí.

- ¿Atrapado? No estoy atrapado.

- Estás limitado, lo sé. Puedo notar tu frustración al no poder contar con más hombres, con más presupuesto. De lo contrario ya habrías resuelto ese caso.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Tal vez no resolverlo, pero sí haber avanzado más que esto.

- Ryuuzaki, estamos ante la posibilidad de que ésta sea nuestra última oportunidad y fuiste tú quien decidió meternos en este lugar.

- Ya te dije mis razones para hacerlo.

- No creo que al director de la NPA le guste ser usado como carnada.

- No tiene por qué saberlo.

L se rió un poco, bajó de la cama y fue a mojarse la cara. Estaba haciendo calor. Light lo siguió y lo observó desde la puerta.

- Exactamente, ¿cuál es tu empresa, Ryuuzaki? Porque sé que no trabajas en el FBI, pero no sé dónde lo haces.

- Trabajo para mí mismo.

- ¿En qué?

- En algo que seguramente ya conoces.

- Si quieres que trabaje contigo, vas a tener que decírmelo.

- Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie.

- Si quieres te doy el meñique.

L lo miró molesto, Light se aclaró la garganta a modo de disculparse.

- Ya, en serio, ¿de dónde eres?

- Soy de Inglaterra, Light. Fui criado en una institución que funciona oficialmente como un orfanato.

- ¿No habías dicho que tu mayordomo se había hecho cargo de ti?

- Esa institución es de él.

Light se sorprendió.

- ¿Tu mayordomo es dueño de un orfanato y aún así trabaja para ti?

- Es algo complicado. No es lo importante.

Juntos volvieron a la cama de Ryuuzaki y se sentaron lado a lado.

- ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de L? – cuestionó el pelinegro.

- Claro, es uno de los detectives más famosos en el mundo. Y uno de los más creídos también.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – se admiró L.

- Bueno, es uno de los más hábiles en su área, pero nunca ha mostrado su rostro, ni su nombre, ni hay manera de contactarlo. Sólo se encarga de los casos "dignos" de él, y eso me enferma.

- Tampoco podría abordarlos todos.

- No, desde luego que no, pero una simple muestra de amabilidad al brindar algún número de contacto no estaría mal. Se ocupa de los casos más difíciles, lo que sin duda es admirable, pero también hay casos relativamente fáciles que L podría resolver en horas y salvar a mucha gente.

- Es difícil poder atender tantos casos a la vez.

- Pero hay periodos en los que no hace nada. Cuando L trabaja en un caso todas las instituciones policíacas lo saben. Hay lagunas entre sus casos, ¿qué hace en esos espacios? ¿Tomar vacaciones?

L se levantó airadamente y se paró molesto delante de él.

- Si supieras qué se siente ser uno de los detectives más famosos en el mundo no tendrías cara para repetir lo que has dicho.

- Ryuuzaki…

- Sé que la imagen de L no es muy favorable para los policías, pero es que sigo siendo una sola persona que trata de mostrarse como un símbolo de justicia para la posteridad.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- De lo que me dedico, Light. No sólo soy L, también soy Eraldo Coil y Danuve…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	16. Outside

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis queridas lectoras: _fannyhikari, Betsy17, xilema95, nana-lilium, dice, mari-nyaa, Sparda's Girl, Scar Lawliet, ilovetwilightboys, Diana Albatou, Chibi-tan y Kumikoson4.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XVI: Outside**

- De lo que me dedico, Light. No sólo soy L, también soy Eraldo Coil y Danuve…

El rostro de Light fue épico. Se quedó se habla, contemplando al detective con algo de diversión.

- ¿Tú eres L? – finalmente preguntó. El pelinegro advirtió que Light no le creía y que de hecho, quería burlarse un poco por haberle intentado convencer de algo tan improbable como eso.

"Tal vez me he adelantado mucho, creo que será mejor que todo siga como antes", pensó L con algo de tristeza.

- Sí, soy L – confirmó desviando la mirada, actuando algo más nerviosamente que antes -. Y no admito que denigres mi profesión como acabas de hacer.

- ¿Qué profesión? L no es una profesión. Y tú no eres L.

Light se paró delante de L, obligándolo a que se encerrase en el baño.

- ¿Por qué huyes, L? Vamos, si eres L podrás defenderte de todo lo que he dicho – siguió Light en la puerta del baño.

- Si vas a ser tan idiota al respecto, prefiero no jugar a esto.

- No estoy siendo idiota. Es más, si lo fuera creo que me tragaría eso de que tú eres L. Deja tus infantiles juegos conmigo, Ryuuzaki. No engañas a nadie, y no lograrás nada mintiendo.

El silencio hizo saber al japonés que tal vez se había pasado un poco. No le importó y fue a recostarse en su cama. Estaba amaneciendo, ese día en la noche ocurriría lo que ellos sospechaban que sería el último asesinato. Odiaba al pelinegro por retenerlo incluso entonces.

"Sería mucho más útil usarme de carnada que al director que no tiene ni idea. Algo saldrá mal y todo será mi culpa".

Aprovechando que Ryuuzaki se había encerrado en el baño, fue hasta la puerta y abrió el cuadradito que contenía un teclado para poder abrir la puerta. Había visto al mayordomo teclearlo un montón de veces para salir luego de traerles algo de comer o alguna cosa que se le antojara al pelinegro. Creía haber escuchado con cuidado los sonidos para averiguar el código, lo que le preocupaba era que algo más se activara si es que cometía un error.

"Como sea, ellos no pueden encerrarme más de lo que ya estoy."

Light tecleó con cuidado lo que creía el código de salida, y ante uno de los mayores miedos de su vida, vio cómo una luz verde se encendía en el teclado y la puerta accionaba o desactivaba algún seguro. Antes de que L saliera del baño, intentó abrir la puerta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L estaba en el baño, apoyado en la pared de la ducha. Sabía que había hecho una tontería al revelarle a Light que era L, pero al menos había corregido eso haciéndole creer que había estado mintiendo. Aún así, las palabras del castaño sobre L le habían llegado, ¿L era visto de esa forma por los demás policías? Sabía que no les caía muy bien, pero ese desprecio que percibió en Light…

"L es mi vida. Yo soy L, L soy yo."

Tenía ganas de encender la ducha, de dejarse empapar por completo y olvidarse del asunto. ¡Qué patético se sentía! Las palabras de Light y su propia actitud para fingir que había fracasado en su mentira, todo eso le causaba repugnancia.

Sólo había dos personas que sabían por lo que él atravesaba. Sólo dos, y ninguna de esas era Light.

_(Flashback)_

- Vamos, Ryuuzaki, ¡date prisa! – gritaba el niño que corría delante suyo - ¡El último en llegar será el esclavo del otro por un día!

- ¡No vale! ¡Tú empezaste a correr primero! – reclamó él esforzándose por alcanzarlo.

La meta estaba próxima, el viejo arco abandonado en ese bosque era su lugar favorito para escapar. Watari ya lo conocía, sus padres ya lo conocían. Pero aún así, era su lugar secreto, el lugar sólo de ellos.

Ya podían ver el enorme arco. Estaba hecho de ramas delgadas pero bien levantadas, porque daban una firmeza inusual en una estructura como esa. Ambos tenían teorías del por qué las habían construido y sobre quién lo había hecho. Lo curioso fue que durante todos los años que ellos pasaron horas junto al arco, nadie más se acercaba. El creador o creadores jamás venían a presenciar su obra.

El arco medía casi tres metros, era como un arco de fútbol sin red. Como un pasamos de un solo barrote y sin escalera.

- ¡El primero en tocarlo será el ganador! – anunció el niño a pocos metros del arco.

L reavivó sus ánimos y estuvo cerquísima de alcanzar el arco primero, mas no lo consiguió y lo tocó como un segundo después del niño.

- ¡Gané! – celebró el otro, saltando de felicidad alrededor de L -. ¡Serás mi esclavo por un día!

Y en lo más profundo de ser, L no se sintió derrotado. De hecho, agradeció que así fuera y en secreto, lo celebró también.

_(End of Flashback)_

- ¡Ryuuzaki!

Light estaba junto a él, tiraba de él para que reaccionase. L advirtió que estaba empapado, que sus pies estaban sumergidos en algo de agua. ¿Había encendido la ducha? Cuando miró atrás de Light, en la habitación, vio a alguien de cabello negro.

Inmediatamente jaló a Light hacia donde él estaba y se interpuso entre él y el extraño que había logrado entrar. Recién entonces se percató de que era Mikami. El abogado se asustó un poco por su reacción, se lo notaba nervioso.

- ¿Cómo entraste? – preguntó L.

- Yo le dejé entrar – respondió Light apartándolo para salir a la habitación. Le tiró una toalla con brusquedad -. Descubrí el código y al salir lo vi merodeando por el pasillo. Dice que estaba buscándome.

- ¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?

- Seguí a su mayordomo en secreto – aclaró esta vez Mikami -. Es que tenía algo importante que decirle a Light y…

- ¿Te das cuenta lo peligroso que es arriesgar a que alguien más te siguiera?

Mikami palideció un instante, al parecer no había considerado esa posibilidad.

- Ryuuzaki, escucha. Ya fue suficiente. Me iré a la oficina a ver cómo están las cosas.

- No puedes irte.

Light avanzó hasta la puerta abierta, seguido por Mikami. L los siguió más alarmado.

- ¡Light!

El japonés se volteó para verlo una última vez. Ryuuzaki temblaba ligeramente, seguía empapado. Algo en sus ojos hizo que Light dudara. Mikami avanzó un par de pasos y aquello le recordó a Light que iba de salida.

- Adiós, Ryuuzaki.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Watari se encontraba camino al hotel cuando su teléfono celular sonó. Ryuuzaki le explicó la situación con desesperación, indicándole que siguiera a Light y no lo perdiera de vista bajo ningún motivo. También le recomendó cuidarse más de Mikami, al parecer habían subestimado su "admiración" por el japonés.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light fue primero a su departamento, quería cambiarse y refrescarse de ese alarmante cuarto de hospital. Mikami insistió en acompañarle. Pese a que Light le había instado que le dijera lo que tenía que decir, el abogado sufría algunos nervios y prefería esperar un poco hasta que Light no estuviera tan ansioso por volver al trabajo.

Entraron al departamento y Light se metió a la ducha. Mikami se quedó en la sala, en su interior eufórico por estar a solas con Light en su espacio más íntimo. Repasó mentalmente lo que iba a decirle, aunque tenía miedo.

"Se negará… ¡¿Qué pasa si no me acepta?"

El japonés por su parte, pensaba cuidadosamente cuales serían sus pasos aquel día. La situación en la Policía era delicada, no podía ignorar lo que L le había contado y en el fondo temía que sus hombres se revelaran contra él y siguieran lo que tantos días antes habían estado planeando.

"¿Ya no me necesitan?" se preguntó recordando las palabras del pelinegro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L salió del hospital vestido con su ropa usual y se encaminó al departamento de Light. Luego de recuperarse de ese "ataque" de nostalgia se sentía llamado a intentar hacerle entrar en razón al castaño. No le importaba lo que la policía hiciera, sólo quería llegar a él y volver a discutir con esa gloriosa lógica que tanto le gustaba en el japonés.

L se sorprendió ante el hecho, pues era la primera vez que anteponía a una persona por sobre un caso, y por mucho que lo negara y supiera que jamás pasaría, le molestaba el que Mikami se atreviera a interceder por su cariño. Porque eso era cierto ¿no? ¿Qué más explicaría los nervios de un hombre como él? Ryuuzaki lo supo cuando lo vio junto a Light, y su inquietud de estar en su presencia. Se había estado armando de valor para hacerlo, para decírselo.

"No me importa con quién decida quedarse Light, pero Mikami simplemente no está a su altura".

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando el japonés salió de la ducha, encontró a Mikami en su habitación.

- E-estaba buscando el baño – señaló éste soltando su almohada.

- ¿Estabas oliendo mi…?

- ¡No! No, yo… Yo…

Mikami comenzó a temblar ligeramente. Comenzó a transpirar.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Light se acercó para controlar que no estuviera por sufrir algún ataque. Mikami tenía su pañuelo en una mano, soltando su maletín sin mayor atención. Observó la proximidad del japonés, y pensó que se desmayaría.

- Yo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El detective subía las grandes velozmente, el ascensor tardaría mucho para su ansiedad. Se sentía lleno de adrenalina, no se había sentido así desde… Desde…

_(Flashback)_

- ¡Beyond! – gritaba con lo poco de aire que tenía. Había corrido una gran distancia y ni aún así parecía estar más cerca del otro niño -. ¡Beyond!

El aludido corría varios metros delante de él.

- ¡Por favor, perdón! – suplicaba L comenzando a llorar -. ¡Perdóname! ¡No lo volveré a hacer! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Regresa, Beyond!

La espalda de ese otro niño, de ese otro chiquillo. En realidad ambos tenían doce años, sólo que su estiramiento aún no había llegado y no eran tan altos como serían después. Pero la espalda de Beyond, esa imagen era lo que más le lastimaba.

"¡No me des la espalda!"

_(End of flashback)_

Cuando llegó ante la puerta del departamento de Light, recién dudó antes de abrirla de golpe e interrumpir lo que pudiera estar ocurriendo dentro. Algo en su estómago le molestaba, ¿acaso él estaba nervioso también? ¿Qué iba a decirle de todas formas al japonés?

Unos segundos tuvieron que pasar para que pudiera decidirse. No tenía idea de lo que diría, pero no le importó y se lanzó al éxito.

Giró la perilla, y la puerta se abrió…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	17. Mikami

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis queridas lectoras:_ Betsy17, Diana Albatou, Vegen Isennawa, fannyhikari, xilema95, ilovetwilightboys, Kumikoson4, Scar Lawliet, Sparda's Girl, mari-nyaa, Chibi-tan, y Chiidory"

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XVII: Mikami**

_(Flashback)_

L permanecía oculto bajo una de las camas de los muchos dormitorios en el orfanato de los Wammy. Había varios niños corriendo alrededor, pero ninguno sabía que él se encontraba allí.

Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Pronto esa persona especial vendría a sacarlo de allí. Porque había dejado las pistas a su alcance, y sabía que sólo él podría deducirlas.

"Muy pronto, él me encontrará".

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que unos pies se detuvieron junto a la cama y una cabeza descendió para observarlo. L sonrió y esperó a que se metiera bajo la cama, a su lado. Ambos chicos permanecieron lado a lado, contemplándose con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – comentó el recién llegado.

- Quería probarte – respondió L.

- ¿Probarme qué? Sabes que soy tan listo como tú.

- Quería cerciorarme.

Beyond se molestó un poco. Le disgustaba que el otro desapareciera tan de pronto y sólo quedaran pistas para encontrarlo. A veces temía fallar en su deducción y que para cuando llegara, L ya no estaría ahí.'

Lentamente, le sujetó la mano. L sintió el suave tacto, y correspondió el gesto. Luego de unos minutos más, ambos salieron de vuelta a la realidad.

_(End of flashback)_

El silencio fue lo primero que se le hizo extraño. Estaba seguro de que Light debía estar allí. Watari había ido directo a su trabajo, pero en todo caso, ya habría llamado afirmando su llegada.

"O será que… ¿me lo crucé al subir?"

Después de todo, el ascensor había estado bajando cuando él decidió ir por las gradas. Decidió revisar el lugar de todas formas. Light no sería tan descuidado como para dejarlo abierto, ¿cierto?

- Watari, ¿Light llegó ya a su trabajo? – preguntó a través de su celular.

- No, aún no – confirmó el anciano.

- Mantente atento, por favor.

L entró al dormitorio de Light. Todo estaba tranquilo. No parecía haber nadie. Sólo algo ponía en evidencia cierto desorden: Había un pañuelo abandonado en el suelo. El pelinegro se extrañó. Lo levantó tratando de recordar si Light usaba ese tipo de pañuelos. Lo más extraño era que el pañuelo estaba ligeramente húmedo, aunque no tenía el aspecto de ser alguna mucosidad. L soltó el pañuelo igual y estuvo a punto de limpiarse sus manos, de no ser porque notó cierto ardor.

Confundido, se llevó las manos cerca su nariz, para identificar de qué sustancia se trataba. Entonces la reconoció al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a marearse.

"¡Cloroformo!"

Todo a su alrededor se tornó borroso y casi inmediatamente, perdió el conocimiento.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light despertó sentado en una silla. Tenía las manos y los pies atados a la misma. Estaba algo mareado, no sabía cómo había llegado allí.

Fue cuando lo recordó. Mikami había estado por decirle algo, cuando se le abalanzó y presionó una tela contra su nariz y boca. Lo había dormido.

"Eso significa que…"

El abogado apareció detrás de él. Caminó lentamente en media luna hasta quedar delante.

- Mikami, ¿tú eres…?

- Lo sé, no es justo, ¿verdad Light? – interrumpió Mikami -. Hubiera querido pasar más tiempo contigo.

- Esto no tiene sentido, si tú eras el asesino ¿por qué estabas ayudándonos?

- No mejor manera de controlar a tus enemigos, Light. Además, quería estar cerca de ti.

Light se sorprendió. A pesar de todo… Ryuuzaki había tenido razón.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque estaba harto. Criminales que yo mismo envié a la cárcel salieron por culpa de jueces corruptos. Luego descubrí que también habían policías involucrados, abogados involucrados. Sólo castigué a los que creía necesarios.

- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver? No hago nada de esas cosas.

- Sé que no, Light. Eras perfecto – Mikami sonrió como si estuviera loco -. Pero entonces te metiste con ese otro, Ryuuzaki… ¡Lo odio, Light! No es quien dice ser. He investigado lo más que he podido de él y no encontré nada. Oficialmente no existe, no hay expedientes suyos ni siquiera en otros países.

- No creo que hayas podido asegurarte tanto.

- Sé que no, pero tengo maneras de acceder a la información necesaria. ¡Él no existe!

- Eso no garantice que esté haciendo algo malo.

- ¿Ah no? Yo creo que sí. Creo que es justo lo que hace.

Light se calló. No quería admitirlo, pero comenzaba a sospechar que L había dicho la verdad.

- Ahora…

De pronto, Mikami sacó una aguja y se propuso pincharle el brazo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- No te dolerá mucho. Será por poco tiempo.

- ¡No!

Light se revolvió en su silla, tratando de liberarse. Mikami siguió insistiendo en pincharle, hasta que lo consiguió. Rápidamente conectó todo a un sistema de suero.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el japonés consciente de que no podía evitarlo.

- No importa, Light. Dentro de poco no te importará.

Lighr recordó la teoría de Ryuuzaki. El asesino drogaba a sus víctimas para que no se opusieran a…

En ese momento, Mikami reveló un cuchillo con una sonrisa bastante alarmante.

- ¿Estás listo?

"¡Va a cortarme las venas!"

Quiso gritar, pero entonces notó que su mandíbula estaba adormecida. Apenas podía respirar. ¿Seguiría siendo efecto del cloroformo, o sería tal vez la nueva droga que le estaba inyectando? Balbuceó en vano. Ni siquiera podía formar palabras. Mikami se acercó peligrosamente, le acarició la mejilla con la hoja del cuchillo.

- No te haré sufrir, Light. A ti no. Yo te quiero, Light, lo hago por tu propio bien – deslizó la hoja del cuchillo desde su rostro hasta la muñeca de su mano derecha. Recién advirtió que sólo se encontraba con un pantalón puesto -. Después de ti, vendrá el detective. Planeaba terminar aquí, como dedujeron, pero es que… Ahora que tú y ese otro no intervendrán, podría continuar, ¿no crees? ¿Light?

La mirada del japonés se había vuelto perdida. Temblaba ligeramente. Mikami pasó el cuchillo delante sus ojos, y Light no reaccionó.

- ¿Ves? No sufrirás, Light.

Con algo de dolor por rasgar esa suave y cuidada piel, Mikami le cortó las venas de una de sus muñecas. De nuevo, el japonés no reaccionó. Mikami procedió a igualar la otra mano, y entonces, dejando el cuchillo a un lado, cogió un par de botones…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L despertó en la habitación del japonés. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Trató de levantarse, no obstante sus pies se enredaron y se cayó a los dos pasos. Seguía algo aturdido por el efecto del cloroformo. Ahora estaba seguro de que algo le había pasado a Light.

Llamó a Watari.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El equipo de investigación había hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando L les informó que Light había sido secuestrado, se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a rondar por los lugares que encajaban en el perfil del asesino y además en los accedidos por Mikami los últimos días. L había asegurado que Light se había ido con el abogado, y al no encontrar a ninguno de los dos, se aventuró a suponer que Mikami era el asesino. Varios policías estuvieron en desacuerdo, sostenían que el abogado también era una víctima al estar acompañando a Light, pero de ninguna forma lograron convencer al pelinegro.

Pronto se hizo de noche. Los policías seguían registrando lugares sospechosos. L también había instado a sus hombres a registran cuartos alquilados recientemente. Fue poco antes de media noche, que alguien dio la alarma.

Todos los policías de la zona acudieron al instante, L también lo hizo.

- Ryuuzaki, espera – quiso detener Matsuda -. No querrás ver…

- A un lado.

L entró al cuarto en donde estaba el japonés. Había forenses registrando todo, la ambulancia estaba llegando recién. Light estaba sentado en una silla, de espaldas a él. Le estaban sacando fotos.

El corazón del pelinegro se encogió. ¿Acaso había sido demasiado tarde? Podía ver la sangre deslizándose por la silla hasta el suelo, en donde había un charquito acumulado. Light estaba descalzo, y desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tenía algo conectado a uno de los brazos. Los enfermeros entraron de inmediato y le sacaron la aguja con cuidado. Metieron una camilla.

Todo pasaba demasiado rápido para Ryuuzaki. Se quedó paralizado cerca la entrada, incapaz de moverse, temeroso de lo que podría encontrar.

"No puede estar muerto".

La camilla salió con Light recostado. A medida que se acercaba a él, pudo distinguir los botones sobre sus ojos, y decidió no ver. Dejó que lo subieran a la ambulancia. Un saber amargo le inundó el paladar.

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

Alguien le estaba hablando. ¿Era Matsuda? No importa. Sentía que todo se había congelado a su alrededor. Un peso en su pecho hizo que tragara seco.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – Matsuda insistió sacudiéndolo levemente por los hombros. El pelinegro lo observó confundido.

- ¿Cómo está Light? – preguntó sin darse cuenta de la impresión que estaba dando. Matsuda lo miró angustiado.

- No lo sé, Ryuuzaki. Tenemos que ir al hospital.

- ¿Está vivo?

- ¡Claro que está vivo, Ryuuzaki! ¡Por Dios!

Matsuda le instó a caminar fuera del cuarto. Lo acompañó hasta la limusina que Watari había traído. El mayor le ayudó a subir al auto y agradeció a Matsuda.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? – se preocupó éste.

- Sí, estará bien.

L permanecía dentro la limusina, con la mirada perdida. ¿Cómo había dejado que aquello pasara? Hace menos de 24 horas estaba besándose con Light en su cuarto privado, y ahora él estaba… Estaba…

Cuando Watari subió al vehículo, le preguntó si debería dirigirse al hospital. L reaccionó y se acercó a hablarle en un tono serio y la mirada áspera.

- Aún no. Vamos a buscar a Mikami…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! Lamento mucho el retraso. Unos altibajos inesperados. No podré contestar los anteriores reviews, lo siento mucho! Pero prometo responder a los de este capítulo!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	18. Punish

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para mis queridas lectoras: _Betsy17, Vegen Isennawa, fannyhikari, xilema95, Kumikoson4, mari-nyaa, Chibi-tan, Scar Lawliet, Diana Albatou, y los dos Guest."

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XVIII: Punish**

Mikami se había marchado con cierto pesar al dejar al japonés de esa manera. Lo encontrarían como a los demás, al día siguiente, ya muerto. Tal vez había sido un castigo demasiado brutal para Light, pero es que su pecado había sido demasiado también. Ahora sólo le quedaba encontrar al detective que decía ser del FBI y castigarle por haber corrompido al japonés.

Entró a su propio departamento y se quitó el saco buscando algo de descanso. Estaba a punto de sentarse a leer el periódico, cuando escuchó algo al otro lado de la calle. Se asomó por su ventana y vio cómo varios policías bajaban de un auto y se metían a su edificio. Sin pensarlo siquiera, salió de su departamento y subió las gradas casi al mismo tiempo que los policías llegaban a su puerta. Buscó una puerta abierta y se metió en silencio.

"¿Cómo…?"

Escuchó a los policías registrar su departamento. El lugar donde estaba parecía estar sin sus ocupantes, así que se movió hasta la ventana y observó a un par de policías esperando junto al auto. Uno de ellos veía hacia su ventana, por lo que tuvo que ser cuidadoso de no dejarse ver. Se fijó la hora, un poco más de las diez. ¿Significaba que ya habían encontrado a Light?

"No, ahora no es tiempo de pensar en eso. Tengo que salir de aquí".

Revisó un poco el lugar en busca de dinero y ropa diferente a su habitual. A medida que se desvestía y se ponía la ropa de alguien más quería morirse de rabia por verse obligado a hacerlo. ¡Qué humillación para alguien como él! Escondió su ropa y salió del departamento encorvándose un poco. Bajó las gradas, cubriéndose la cara con una gorra disimuladamente, y salió del lugar. Los policías estaban dentro su departamento, ninguno lo había visto. Salió lentamente, ignorando a los hombres parados junto al auto en la acera del frente. Dobló la esquina y comenzó a correr.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soichiro Yagami entró corriendo al hospital acompañado de otros dos policías a su disposición. Fue directamente hacia la habitación donde estaba Light, no obstante, un médico lo detuvo en la puerta.

- ¿Señor Yagami?

- ¡A un lado! Quiero ver a mi hijo.

- En este momento le están haciendo algunas pruebas. Por favor, toma asiento y deje que le explique…

- ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Una enfermera salió de la habitación y apoyó al doctor. Los policías que acompañaban a Soichiro le instaron a que se calmara y escuchara lo que el médico tenía que decir. Luego de discutir un poco e insistir en que Light no podía recibir visitas todavía, Soichiro accedió a retirarse momentáneamente al despecho que los médicos tenían en esa área. Allí se le sirvió un café y ofreció unos caramelos que pudiesen mejorar su ánimo.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo?

El doctor se sentó junto a él, buscando la manera de informarle con delicadeza.

- Bueno, dado que conoce los antecedentes del criminal, debe saber qué es le hizo y cómo lo encontramos.

- Algo sí. Pero las anteriores víctimas fueron encontradas por la mañana, a mi hijo lo encontraron antes de media noche.

- Sí, es por eso que no morirá. Ha perdido mucha sangre. Bastante, la verdad. Debido a las heridas que le hicieron en… sus muñecas, temo que su capacidad de escritura se verá comprometida por algunos años.

- ¿Qué hay de sus ojos? El asesino no solía hacerles mucho daño. Le bastaba con que estuvieran sujetos sobre los párpados.

- Sí. Por lo visto, el único daño a los ojos fue la irritación al despegar los botones, pero estará bien. Ahora, señor Yagami, de lo que quería hablar, es un tanto más serio.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- A su hijo le administraron cierta sustancia, señor Yagami. Una especie de droga.

- Sabía que algo inusual había sido encontrado en las demás víctimas, pero pensábamos que se trataba de algún tipo de morfina.

- La cuestión es, que nunca habíamos detectado este componente antes. No tenemos certeza de qué efectos ocasionará en Light. Cuando su hijo fue traído al hospital, señor Yagami, estaba despierto.

Aquello le sorprendió a Soichiro. Nadie le había dicho que Light había sido encontrado despierto.

- ¿Mi hijo?

- Así es. Estaba despierto, aunque… en un estado catatónico, tal vez. No reaccionaba a su entorno. Ni siquiera lo advertimos sino después de quitarle los botones.

- ¡¿Mi hijo estuvo despierto mientras le despegaron los botones?

- Por favor, no se alterne, señor Yagami. Como le digo, su hijo no mostró reacción alguna.

- ¿Y cómo está ahora?

- Me temo que las cosas no han cambiado. Sigue en ese estado, señor Yagami. Tememos hacerle dormir porque podría provocarle un coma.

- Dios mío…

- Estamos analizando la droga en cuestión. Lo más preocupante, señor Yagami, no es la droga en sí misma, sino la cantidad administrada.

- ¿Cuánto había?

- Déjeme ponérselo así: Su hijo estaba desangrándose por ambas muñecas, mientras que por un brazo, le era administrada la droga. Fue como si gran parte de la sangre fuera reemplazada por esa sustancia. Ahora mismo estamos tratando de que la sangre vuelva dominar sus venas, más la cantidad de la droga es demasiada.

- No lo entiendo. Las otras víctimas no mostraban niveles tan elevados de esa droga.

- El caso de su hijo fue diferente. Uno de los policías me explicó que el suero de la droga seguía administrándose al encontrarle. También me explicó que en las demás víctimas no se encontró más que indicios de que les había sido inyectada una aguja. El asesino dejó que la droga siguiera entrando.

Soichiro se horrorizó.

- Lo que trato de decirle, señor Yagami, es que no sabemos cuándo su hijo va a reaccionar – expresó el doctor con seriedad -. O siquiera, si va a reaccionar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L observaba atentamente por la ventana del taxi en el que se encontraba. Había hecho que Watari dejase la limusina y se prestara un taxi por ese día. Habían ido al departamento de Mikami, pero los informes de los policías que habían estado allí evidenciaban que había escapado. El pelinegro vio a tres policías vigilando el edificio, seguramente habría un par más en el interior. Mikami no tenía nada con él, ¿adónde podría haberse ido?

Según la investigación de Watari, Mikami no tenía muchos amigos. Es más, prácticamente no los tenía. Pero sí había una persona a la que acudía casi diariamente. Amane Misa. Luego de profundizar la investigación, descubrieron que eran mitad hermanos, de modo que decidieron vigilar a la modelo de una distancia prudente.

La rubia seguía durmiendo en su propio departamento, a no muchas calles del de Mikami. L decidió bajarse del taxi y acomodarse en un restaurante al frente. Watari estaría en la esquina, vigilando también.

L podría haber informado a la policía de la relación entre Mikami y Misa, mas no quiso. Quería capturar al abogado él solo y llevarlo delante la justicia en nombre de Yagami Light.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hombre de cabello negro que caminaba encorvado se dirigía al edifico de Misa. Sin embargo, antes de ingresar, se fijó en el taxi estacionado de Watari, y desconfió. Cruzó la calle y siguió caminando.

L sonrió. Normalmente no hacía trabajo de campo, pero ésta era una ocasión especial. Salió del restaurante como si nada y caminó detrás de Mikami, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Cuando el abogado dobló una esquina, advirtió que lo había visto.

"Mikami me ha reconocido".

Siguió caminando tranquilamente, dobló la esquina también. Mikami había acelerado el paso, cruzando una vez más la calle. L hizo lo mismo. Poco después Mikami se echó a correr, así que L abandonó su fachada y corrió también. Lo persiguió hasta un parque, que a esas horas estaba sin transeúntes. Mikami estaba recostado contra un árbol, respirando con dificultad. L también estaba sin aliento, mas no dejó que su cansancio se evidenciara para el abogado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – preguntó L acercándose lentamente.

- No te interesa.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – insistió.

- Light no podía estar atraído hacia ti. Era inaceptable.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos hombres?

- Porque tú eres un mentiroso. No existes en ningún archivo. Eres peor que los criminales. ¡Y atreverte a seducir a Light!

- No estaba seduciéndolo.

- Eso ya no importa. Light ha sido purificado, y pronto te tocará a ti también.

- Solía creer que el asesino era alguien desquiciado. Jamás pensé que sería semejante loco como tú.

Mikami comenzó a reírse. Su nerviosismo salió a luz con una risa temblorosa y forzada.

- ¿Vas a arrestarme? ¿En nombre de quién vas a arrestarme? Tú no eres policía, ni mucho menos del FBI.

- Lo sé. Pero no represento a esas entidades.

- ¿Y a quién representas?

L había llegado hasta él, consciente de que tendría que someterlo a la fuerza.

- A la justicia.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Soichiro se encontraba junto a su hijo en un cuarto de hospital. Light permanecía con la mirada perdida, recostado mientras la sangre era transferida a su cuerpo.

"Te pondrás bien, Light, tengo esperanzas".

De pronto, un agitado Aizawa irrumpió en el cuarto.

- Jefe, tenemos noticias.

Más tarde, Soichiro y el resto de los hombres de Light llegaron a la jefatura. Soichiro observó un dibujo hecha a partir de la descripción de varios testigos.

- ¿Están seguros? – preguntó extrañado.

- Todos los testigos concuerdan. Este hombre persiguió a Mikami hasta el parque de la 32 y luego se fue corriendo para subirse a un taxi. Mikami fue encontrado con un disparo en la cabeza.

- Pero Ryuuzaki se supone que es del FBI. ¿En qué estaría pensando al hacerlo?

- Tal vez fue por Light – aventuró Matsuda.

- No es excusa. Debía entregarlo a la policía – intervino Aizawa.

En ese instante llegó otro policía con unos papeles.

- Acabo de verificarlo. Ese hombre jamás ha sido visto por el FBI antes. No tiene archivo alguno.

- ¿Era un impostor? – se sorprendió Matsuda.

- No. No era nadie. Vino con todo falsificado para hacernos creer que estaban en el caso.

- Pero si yo llamé antes al FBI para asegurarme…

- Acaban de entregarnos esos reportes – continuó el policía -. Esa llamada había sido desviada. Hablaste con alguien que no era del FBI.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, observando el dibujo de L con gran detalle.

- Bueno, creo que no nos queda más opción entonces – aseguró Soichiro -. Emitan la orden.

Y de ese modo, el rostro de L fue publicado abiertamente a la gente en una orden de arresto y recompensa por información de su paradero.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Y algo fuera de lo común. ATENCIÓN! De acuerdo con la estructura que estoy siguiendo en este fic, se presentará en capítulos posteriores la posibilidad de que haya un… lemon u.u Desde ya aviso que me da cosa cuando escribo insinuaciones, así que un LEMON sería mucho más difícil para mí, y claro, sería a mi estilo. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, quería consultarles: QUIEREN un lemon? Es que podría resultar incómodo, tal vez, para algunas. No sé. Por favor, incluyan en sus reviews motivos para que haya o para que no. Depende de lo que pongan si me animo o no. Estoy dispuesta a dar ese, aunque para hacerlo necesito más persuasión xD

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	19. Inner L 1

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: _MIONCHA_13, Kumikoson4, Betsy17, xilema95, Gabriela Ines, mari-nyaa, Scar Lawliet, fannyhikari, Schantten, y Vegen Isennawa.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XIX: Inner L (1)**

L despertó con un algo de náuseas. Watari le traería pronto su acostumbrado desayuno compuesto por una gran variedad de dulces. Giró hacia su mesita de noche y cogió el periódico que estaba encima. Observó un dibujo muy exacto de él, a todo color. El nombre que rezaba la foto no era el suyo, desde luego, era el nombre falso que había puesto en su carnet de identificación, Ryuuzaki Matsumoto. Detestaba verse en aquel ejemplar, tan públicamente expuesto. ¡Se había esforzado tanto en ocultar su rostro de los medios! No era justo.

Se preguntó de nuevo cómo había pasado aquello. Fue como si hubiera sido una trampa. Luego de que él acorralara a Mikami en ese parque desierto, justo cuando estuvo a punto de arrestarle, alguien había disparado.

Sí, justo así. De la nada, un disparo le había llegado a la cabeza al abogado, matándolo al instante. Sin escucharse nada, otra bala llegó a pocos centímetros de él. L se había visto obligado a correr por su vida, acudiendo cuanto antes al taxi que Watari se había prestado. En medio de la balacera, no había podido observar con claridad de dónde provenían los disparos, mas de algo estaba seguro: No era de alguien que los había visto y había decidido intervenir. Ese alguien sabía quiénes eran y de hecho había estado esperándolos.

A medida que su auto se alejaba del lugar, a L no se le ocurrió pensar en nadie más que en Beyond. El hermano desaparecido que había sido, antes del descubrimiento del abogado, el principal sospechoso de ese caso. Si era así, significaba que BB había pretendido algo con aquello, y ahora, estando todavía en su cama, observando el periódico que exigía su arresto, estaba seguro de que lo había conseguido.

"Él quería que yo fuera buscado. Así como él era buscado por mí."

Por otro lado, la condición del japonés lo preocupaba. Gracias a Watari estaba al tanto de su estado, y el no tener la certeza de cuándo iba a despertar, lo aterraba. En parte era su culpa, así que no tenía ganas de huir a otra ciudad al menos hasta que Light reaccionara. Pero eso no era no todo. También le aterraba el hecho de que Beyond estuviera cerca. No había habido ninguna garantía ni evidencia de su presencia allí, pero L estaba convencido de que se trataba de él.

"Y si BB se entera de lo que hacía con Light, seguro que buscará hacerle daño".

(Flashback)

- ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó L.

- Sí – confirmó Beyond -. No dejaré que lo haga. Si abre la boca, lo mataré.

- Podría denunciarte por amenazas.

- No lo hará. Sabe el poder que tiene nuestra familia.

- Beyond…

- Confía en mí. Estaremos bien…

Ambos chicos se encontraban encerrados en el baño de su dormitorio. L recostado contra la puerta, BB apoyado en el lavamanos. Se veían a los ojos con fijeza, los dos visiblemente preocupados.

- ¿Qué pasa si Watari se entera? ¿Si alguien más se entera?

- Escaparemos – respondió Beyond decidido -. Nos iremos a donde nadie nos conozca.

- Sabrán lo que hicimos…

- Eso no tiene que importarte. L, estamos juntos en esto – Beyond se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros -. Estamos juntos en esto. No te dejaré solo… Te lo aseguro, si alguien nos traiciona, lo mataré. ¡Tomaré venganza!

(Fin del falshback)

Watari ingresó al cuarto con una charola en donde traía varios postres para el pelinegro. Él se sentó mejor en la cama y probó un batido de fresa.

- Watari – llamó para impedir que el hombre se retirase. El aludido volteo y regresó junto a él.

- ¿Sí, joven Ryuuzaki?

- ¿Tú crees que sea Beyond quien me disparó?

El anciano aguardó unos minutos.

- Es posible, me temo.

- No lo hemos visto en casi seis años. No estoy seguro de hasta dónde podría estar involucrado.

- Trataré de investigar si hay algo que conecte al señor Mikami con el joven Beyond.

- Te lo agradecería.

- ¿Desea que me encargue de los avisos de la policía?

L consideró la idea. Los miembros de la OEI tenían influencias enormes, y fácilmente podría encargarse de eliminar la orden de arresto. Pero no. El daño estaba hecho, y estaba cansado de ser omito de esa manera tan… informal.

- No, Watari. Gracias. No quisieran notificar a la OEI de este asunto.

- Estoy seguro que ellos sabrán pronto de su situación.

- Lo sé. Si alguno llamara, por favor, no dudes en comunicarme.

- Desde luego.

- Puedes retirarte.

L se quedó pensativo. La OEI, Organización de Espionaje Internacional, tenía en secreto una serie de escuelas de detectives que funcionaban oficialmente como orfanatos. Él había crecido en el orfanato Wammy's House, cuyos encargados eran la familia Wammy. Existía tanto misterio alrededor de la OEI y de esas escuelas, que L no conocía ninguna otra más que la suya, pero estaba al tanto de que había más. Watari había sido el cuidador de unos cinco niños dentro la Wammy's House, entre ellos L y Beyond. Con el tiempo, L fue quien había progresado más, por lo que la OEI le permitió crear la imagen ante la sociedad que él quisiera. Así había nacido L. Al crecer lo suficiente y contar con ingresos fijos provenientes de la OEI, se fue del orfanato para dedicarse al completo a ser L, aunque sabía que era vigilado por la OEI de cerca. Watari había decidido acompañarle como su mayordomo.

Ah, pero había algo que Watari desconocía. Algo que la propia OEI ni siquiera consideraba. La huida de Beyond había sido calificada de "irrazonable". No habían encontrado un motivo claro, y desde luego, al ser su huída injustificada, fue borrado del sistema. No le dieron oportunidad ni siquiera de existir para el gobierno de su país. Todos sus datos fueron bloqueados y así, BB fue cayendo en el olvido. Sólo su hermano gemelo, L, lo recordaba casi diariamente.

"Al menos así sólo yo estaré buscándote, Beyond. Sólo yo".

(Flashback)

- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? – cuestionó Beyond encendiendo su lámpara. L estaba en su cama, a lado de la de BB.

- Sí – contestó cansado. Estaba agotado de tener pesadillas que lo atormentaran tanto.

- ¿Fue sobre nuestro padres? – prosiguió Beyond.

- Sí – volvió a responder.

Beyond entonces se metió a su lado sin preguntarle, y luego de apagar la lámpara en su mesita de noche, lo rodeó con los brazos.

- No dejaré que te lleven – consoló. L agradeció el gesto, y lo abrazó también. Le gustaba su aroma. Le agradaba estar tan cerca de él. Beyond le dio un beso en la frente, se dispuso a dormir. En ese silencio L escuchó su corazón. Sentía el corazón de Beyond palpitar cerca su oído. Jamás se había sentido tan conectado con otra persona.

(Fin del flashback)

Algo sorprendió a L entonces. De alguna manera, extrañaba al japonés.

"Tengo que ir".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

La habitación de Light estaba vacía. Era entrada la noche, apenas algunos doctores y enfermeras circulaban por los pasillos. Uno de los doctores entró sigilosamente al cuarto del japonés. Era L disfrazado, se las había arreglado para llegar hasta allí. Se aproximó a la cama de Light y lo observó unos instantes.

"¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?"

Había estado a punto de salir del cuarto, cuando percibió algo de movimiento en la cama. Al voltearse, vio con sorpresa que Yagami Light había abierto los ojos…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (Ahora que es todavía más fácil, comenten!)

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	20. Confusión

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ xilema95, Betsy17, Kumikoson4, Schantten, mari-nyaa, fannyhikari, y Diana Albatou.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XX: Confusión**

Light había abierto los ojos. Miró hacia la persona que estaba en la habitación con él. Le divirtió que estuviera vestido como un doctor.

- ¿Qué traes puesto, Ryuuzaki? – preguntó algo aturdido. L no estuvo seguro cómo reaccionar. Se acercó hasta él, preocupado -. ¿Por qué me miras así?

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Light? – cuestionó él.

- No lo sé. Que estabas tratando de acostarte conmigo justo antes del último asesinato.

De pronto, Light abrió más los ojos, alarmado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Qué hora es?

Quiso fijarse en el reloj que debía estar junto a la cama, y se confundió más al ver que ése cuarto no parecía el mismo que había comprado L. Antes de que pudiera fijarse en más detalles, el detective lo besó de improviso. Cerró los ojos automáticamente, experimentando la electricidad que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que el detective hacía eso.

Al separarse, L le puso algo sobre los ojos, y le susurró en los oídos.

- Ésta es una nueva prueba, Light. Si la pasas, te dejaré volver a donde perteneces. No puedes hablar. Sólo debes confiar en mí.

Con cuidado, le ayudó a Light a pararse. Le puso unas pantuflas que encontró bajo la cama, y verificó que las rueditas del palo del suero funcionaran bien.

- Ryuuzaki, no creo que…

- ¿Confías en mí? Avanza conmigo, Light.

L se fijó en la hora de su celular, y aprovechó para mandarle un mensaje a Watari. Al salir de la habitación, revisó que no hubiera personas por ese pasillo. Sabía que la concentración de enfermeras era en la dirección opuesta, en su central, pero igual, debía tener cuidado.

- ¿Adónde vamos? – inquirió Light sorpresivamente pasivo.

- No puedes hablar – respondió L tratando de sonar divertido. El corazón le latía con fuerza, sólo bastaba con que alguien los viera y Light sería apartado de él, sometido a pruebas y expuesto a Beyond, mientras que él iría a la cárcel por haber asesinado a Mikami.

Entonces Light sonrió. Para él no era más que otro de los extraños juegos del detective. Aquella sonrisa conmovió a L, no sólo porque le recordaba que había salvado a alguien del abogado, sino que alguien realmente, sonreía sólo por estar a su lado.

"Está confiando en mí…"

Llegó hasta las gradas en caso de incendio, y rápidamente hizo que Light entrara para después cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Por un instante, cierto alivio floreció en él. Pero no había tiempo, tenían que salir de allí.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo mejor sería dejar que le hicieran pruebas para ver si corre algún peligro…"

Por más que el detective razonara y acumulara justificaciones lógicas que contradecían lo que estaba haciendo, no podía detenerse. No quería parar. Sujetaba la mano del japonés, con la otra le rodeaba la espalda para guiarlo con cuidado en su andar a ciegas. Cada paso que daban, lo daban juntos. En verdad, se sintió como años atrás, cuando todavía estaba con… Con…

- ¿Cuántas gradas más faltan? ¿No podíamos tomar el ascensor? – habló Light interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. L sonrió y apretó un poco más su mano.

- No. No sería justo.

- Está haciendo frío.

- Lo sé. Cuando lleguemos ambos entraremos en calor.

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? Ya te dije que no me acostaré contigo.

- Eso nunca se sabe Light, soy muy fácil de querer.

- Ja.

Llegaron hasta la última grada, L vio que Watari los esperaba junto a la puerta. En su rostro no encontró signos de que estuviera enfadado, ni de que lo reprochaba por lo que había decidido hacer. Agradeció eso, y entre ambos guiaron a Light hasta el auto discreto que Watari había conseguido aparcar a pocos metros de esa puerta. Una vez en marcha, L le descubrió los ojos al japonés.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Light -. ¿Y qué pasó con la limusina?

- Creemos que el asesino te ha encontrado Light, así que estamos dejándole la carnada en el hospital y nos retiramos a un lugar más discreto.

- ¡Pero era la situación perfecta! Si sabía dónde estaba, iba a venir por mí, ¡lo habríamos capturado, Ryuuzaki!

- Te dije que no iba a poner tu vida en peligro.

- Tú no tienes voto en esto. Es mi vida la que estaría en riesgo, no la tuya.

- Lo sé.

- ¡Entonces por qué no me dejas…!

- Ya es tarde, ya estamos fuera.

- No es justo. Pudimos haberlo detenido.

- Enójate todo lo que quieras. Atraparemos al asesino dentro de poco y me lo agradecerás.

- Lo dudo mucho.

Llegaron al edificio al que L y Watari se habían retirado para evitar arrestos. Gracias al poder de la OEI todavía tenían altos ingresos y podían permitirse uno que otro lujo. Como no había previsto que Light despertase y se le diera la oportunidad de secuestrarlo, no tenía dormitorio preparado, pero ya encontrarían una manera de convivir.

"Al menos hasta encontrar a Beyond".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El teléfono de Soichiro comenzó a sonar poco antes de que amaneciera. La noticia hizo que comenzara a gritar en contra la inutilidad de algunos vigilantes, despertando al resto de su familia sin pretenderlo.

Light había desaparecido del hospital. Seguían buscándolo en los demás pabellones, pero el solo hecho de que estuviera extraviado le hacía poner los cabellos de punta. ¿Estaría en peligro? ¿Necesitaría asistencia médica? No tenía idea de cómo estaba Light, y eso era lo que preocupaba más.

Luego de acudir al cuarto y recolectar toda la evidencia posible, no se encontró nada. Ni huellas, ni testigos, ni nada que indicase el paradero de su hijo. Había estado al borde de un ataque cuando alguien le llamó a su celular desde un número privado.

- ¿Señor Yagami? – era una voz distorsionada -. Queremos informarle que su hijo se encuentra bien, sano y salvo.

- ¿Quién demonios eres y dónde está mi hijo? – estalló Soichiro.

- Se encuentra bien. No ha despertado todavía, pero le aseguro que se encuentra en un lugar mucho más seguro que ese hospital.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Me temo que por su propia protección, tanto de él como de usted, desconozca su ubicación actual.

- ¿Eres tú, Ryuuzaki? ¿Sigues insistiendo con ese proyecto? Ya ha fallado una vez, fallará de nuevo.

- He tomado nuevas medidas.

- No importa, cuando mi hijo despierte saldrá de ahí y te entregará a la policía.

- ¿Por el asesinato del abogado?

- Y por tu falsificación como agente del FBI. Sabemos que estabas mintiendo.

- Eso es… muy interesante. Le recomendaría reunir pruebas antes de hacer acusaciones de ese grado.

- No estoy jugando, Ryuuzaki. Ahora devuélveme a Light.

- No es seguro.

- Tú mismo mataste al asesino.

- Mikami no era el asesino. Era sólo una pieza, como en un juego de ajedrez.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- El asesino sigue suelto. Irá por Light.

Soichiro se sintió caer en el horror. Antes de que pudiera articular palabra, la voz distorsionada colgó el teléfono.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light estaba dándose un baño. L le había explicado que había ocurrido un temblor por esa zona, y que debido a eso había sufrido lesiones en la cabeza y había perdido bastante sangre, motivos por los que no recordaba nada y tenía que estar recibiendo sangre en compensación a la perdida. Le aseguró que nadie había salido gravemente herido, que todos estaban bien.

Por el otro lado, L observaba inquietado junto con Watari el teléfono celular cuyo número sólo habían compartido con Soichiro Yagami para explicarle bien los motivos por los que L y él se encerrarían en un cuarto de hospital. El celular no paraba de sonar.

- ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta de que fui yo? – preguntó L.

- En cualquier caso convendría contestar, joven Ryuuzaki.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón.

L sujetó el teléfono con dos dedos y se lo llevó cerca la oreja.

- ¿Hola?

- Ryuuzaki – Soichiro parecía exasperado -. ¿A qué te refieres con que Mikami no era el asesino?

- …

- ¿Ryuuzaki?

- Señor Yagami, yo nunca le he dicho eso.

- Acabas de llamar indicando que Light está contigo. ¿Dónde están?

- …

- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

- Señor Yagami, lamento mucho diferir en esto, pero debo pedirle que me cuente todo lo referente a esa llamada.

- ¿Qué?

- Con todo respeto, señor, yo no le he llamado desde hace días…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (Ahora que incluso es más fácil, comenten!)

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	21. Seductive Power

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ Betsy17, mari-nyaa, fannyhikari, xilema95, Vismur, Alice Reeds09, Kumikoson4 y Diana Albatou.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXI: ****Seductive power**

Beyond había actuado. No podía tratarse de otra persona, tenía que ser él. L había escuchado atentamente todo lo que Soichiro recordaba de la llamada, le preocupaba que BB supiera lo que había hecho. ¿Significaba eso que lo había visto durante su huída del hospital?

L estaba recostado sobre su cama, tratando de dormir. Light estaba en un colchón que habían improvisado para él. Había preferido dormir ahí que compartir la cama con el pelinegro. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba muy oscuro, y todos dormían en el departamento, decidió levantarse.

(Flashback)

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Beyond. Ambos pelinegros se encontraban sentados sobre el borde de la acera de una calle -. Si te gusta, tienes que decírmelo.

- No lo sé – contestó L inseguro. Estaba ligeramente ruborizado -. Creo que me habla sólo porque quiere que le ayude en sus trabajos.

- Ella puede hacerlos por sí misma – replicó BB -, Watari nos dijo que sería una de nosotros si pasaba unas pruebas más.

- Aún así. No quisiera suponer cosas.

- L, si ella te gusta, debes decírmelo – insistió BB. Rodeó con un brazo los hombros del pelinegro -. Nada de secretos entre nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Sea lo que sea, debes decírmelo.

- ¿Estarías de acuerdo?

- No seas idiota. Te apoyaré en todo.

- ¿Incluso en esto? – L se giró a verlo a los ojos -. ¿Me ayudarás en esto también? ¿Incluso si…?

- ¡Incluso con eso! – cortó Beyond alejándose un poco. Luego de mirarse fijamente BB desvió los ojos y miró a la calle. Se veía molesto, aunque L notaba lo profunda que era su tristeza -. Sólo… Debes decírmelo…

- Beyond…

- ¡Dímelo de una vez!

(End of flashback)

L había soñado con Beyond. Con el hermano gemelo que había perdido hace años y que ahora parecía volver como un recuerdo borroso que comienza a aclararse. Habría despertado gritando de no ser, porque algo más lo despertó primero.

Un beso.

Abrió los ojos. Light estaba apoyado en cuatro sobre él, y lo había besado suavemente para despertarlo. Sus ojos se enfrentaron sin necesitar palabras, con una seriedad que ninguno de los dos podía disimular.

- ¿Qué estás…?

Pero Light volvió a besarlo, esta vez con algo más de intensidad. Las manos del detective sujetaron los brazos del castaño, que se sostenían a la altura de su cabeza. Sin pretenderlo, L se movió un poco, elevando una de sus rodillas. Para su sorpresa, rozó la entrepierna de Light, quien se separó sorprendido, soltando un leve gemido.

Ambos se sonrojaron y se apartaron de golpe.

- Lo siento – se disculpó L sentándose en su lugar. Light estaba sentado a un lado, avergonzado de su reacción, no dijo nada - ¿Light?

L lo observó con cuidado, el japonés estaba inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha. Se movió hasta él, y agachándose un poco logró darle otro beso en los labios. Light le correspondió, y más. Sus brazos automáticamente se cerraron en torno al cuello del detective. Antes de que se percataran, los dos genios se encontraban recostados en la cama, L encima del japonés.

Cuando la mirada alarmada de Light le hizo dar cuenta al detective de que iba a retirarse, L se adelantó y le sujetó ambas muñecas arriba de su cabeza.

- No te irás ahora, Light. Comenzaste algo muy peligroso – sonrió ante su victoria.

- Sólo quería recordar cómo era – se defendió Light molesto -. Suéltame.

- ¿Cómo era qué? ¿Besarme?

Sin darle oportunidad a responder, L lo besó con ferocidad. Light intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero sólo logró que el pelinegro aplicara más fuerza. Luego de que sus labios se separaran, L comenzó a besarlo en el cuello. Fue hasta su oído y le susurró:

- ¿Ves lo que me haces hacer?

Siguió obsequiándole delicados besos, cada vez descendiendo un poco más. Light cerró los ojos. Sentía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con cada toque del pelinegro. Le encantaba, lo enloquecía. Sintió cómo los botones de su camisa se abrían, ¿cómo lo estaría haciendo L sin usar las manos? Sus pensamientos cedieron cuando L comenzó a besar su pecho, estaba peligrosamente cerca de…

- Ah…

¡Maldición! No había podido contenerse. Light sentía que hervía por dentro. L estaba jugando con él. El agarre de sus muñecas se había aflojado, pero a él no le interesaba ya soltarse. Por mucho que fingiera molestia ante lo que sucedía, no quería que se terminase.

- Estás muy sensible hoy, Light – pronunció L -. Creo que ya ni quieres detenerme.

El detective soltó sus manos y se sentó donde estaba. Light abrió los ojos, alterándose al instante.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Si no tienes un control claro de tu cuerpo, preferiría no aprovecharme al respecto.

- Puedo controlar mi cuerpo.

- Ya me has demostrado lo contrario.

- ¡Quiero hacerlo! – gritó de pronto el japonés -. ¿Crees que habría venido aquí sin desearlo?

- Pero si dijiste que no te acostarías conmigo.

L estaba ahora asustado. ¿Qué le había impulsado decir aquello a su compañero?

- Lo dije para incentivar lo contrario, L. Mientras más te lo dijera, más lo desearías.

- ¿Estabas seduciéndome?

Oh no. L no lo creía. ¿Quién era en realidad Yagami Light?

- Dijimos que no sería nada serio. Así que pensé que era una buena oportunidad para probarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Que me gustan los hombres.

- Creí que ya sabíamos que sí.

Light se mostró ligeramente dolido. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos antes de comenzar a abrocharse la camisa otra vez. L se arrepintió de haberse expresado de ese modo. ¡Qué complicado se había tornado todo en apenas segundos!

- Lo siento – volvió a disculparse -. Sé que estás probando algo nuevo, debo ser más paciente contigo.

- Tampoco es como si me estuvieras haciendo un favor.

- No, no. Pero… - Esta vez fue L quien bajó la cabeza.

- ¿Qué tienes?

- No puedo hacerlo. Me gustaba molestarte con la idea, y tal vez, corresponderte un poco, pero… No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Es una larga historia.

- Si tiene que ver con Beyond, creo que estoy listo para oírla.

- De eso nada. No le contado la historia a nadie, además no es de tu incumbencia.

- No comprendo. ¿Pretendías seducirme sin querer llegar a nada?

- Algo así.

- L, hay un asesino suelto. Gente ha muerto allá afuera porque no podemos dar con él. Por primera vez en mi vida, fui capaz de pensar en mí antes que en mi trabajo. Tú lograste eso, ¿quieres quitármelo?

Light comenzó a acercarse otra vez. L retrocedió consciente de sus intenciones, fue acorralado contra el espaldar de la cama. El japonés lo besó nuevamente, al mismo tiempo una de sus manos se adentró en la polera del pelinegro.

- Light, no…

Pero el castaño siguió besándolo con fuerza. Se pegó lo más que pudo al cuerpo del pelinegro. Estaba cansado de que L se le insinuara y luego se echase para atrás. No lo permitiría de nuevo. Sabía que era su primera vez, pero debía intentarlo.

L tembló un poco cuando sintió la mano del japonés adentrarse en sus pantalones. Su respiración se volvió pausada. Light se separó un poco para observarlo mientras lo acariciaba. Así podría aprender más rápido qué movimientos disfrutaba más.

"Eres mío ahora, Ryuuzaki".

Las manos del pelinegro subieron hasta sus hombros, pellizcaron su camisa con fuerza tratando en vano de contenerse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, su boca estaba levemente abierta, soltando algunos gemidos que intentaba callar.

- Light…

No había caso. Sabía que no podía detener al japonés. Se encogió un poco y se apoyó en un hombro de Light. Transpiraba con más fuerza, todo él se estremecía conforme el castaño aprendía de sus reacciones. Como una dulce tortura, L comenzaba a enloquecer también.

Light se preparó. Sabía que L terminaría pronto. Los jadeos suaves que soltaba junto a su oído le agradaban. Él se estaba excitando también. Quería escucharlo. Quería escuchar a L llegar al orgasmo.

- ¡…!

L cerró la boca con fuerza para no soltar algún sonido vergonzoso. Se aferró todavía más a Light. Entonces todo su cuerpo se aflojó de golpe y se dejó reposar sobre el hombro del japonés. Poco a poco su respiración se regularizó.

- Nada mal para una primera vez, ¿eh? – celebró Light dejando que se calmase.

- Creo que tu capacidad de detectar patrones te ayudó mucho.

- Sólo es prestar atención.

L se recostó sobre el espaldar de la cama, cansado. Light sonrió ante su hazaña, se inclinó a besar otra vez, sólo que esta vez, fue un beso suave. El detective sonrió entonces.

- No esperaba oír esto de mí, pero… Light, no me acostaré contigo.

El aludido sonrió también.

- Sigue diciéndome eso, Ryuuzaki. La noche todavía es larga…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (Ahora que incluso es más fácil, comenten!)

Kyaaaa! Bueno, ahí lo tienen, el por qué tardé tanto! Fue un capítulo "divertido" de escribir, puesto que cada párrafo tenía que apartarme del teclado y soltar un poco mi nerviosismo con alguna otra cosa, jaja. Espero que me haya salido bien, tal como Light aquí, _fue mi primera vez._ Comenten por favor, cualquier crítica constructiva hará que mejore o me indicará qué estoy haciendo bien. Onegai, ya me duele cuando algunas lectoras no se reportan, ¡no me fallen!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	22. Confesión

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para: Sad Whisper_ , fannyhikari, Betsy17, Diana Albatou, Kumikoson4, Vegen Isennawa, Vismur, xilema95, Gabriela Ines, mari-nyaa, Ginny D. Elle, y ScarletLawliet.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXII: Confesión**

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, L se había levantado de la cama y había salido de la habitación sin decir nada. Light lo observó incrédulo, a punto de soltarle algún insulto por cobarde, pero se contuvo. Se suponía que ésa iba a ser su noche. Había estado pensándolo durante horas, debatiéndose en si debía hacerlo o no. Entonces, en medio de la oscuridad, había escuchado leves gemidos de L. Estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Fue esa visión lo que le hizo decidirse, la de L dormido, necesitándolo. De esa forma, lo había despertado con un beso. Y todavía más. Había conseguido tocarlo, y hacerle llegar al orgasmo. No esperaba con que L se negase de esa manera. Hubiera aprovechado el resto de la noche para convencerlo, ¡pero se había ido!

Light se recostó donde antes había acorralado al detective. Estaba enojado y todavía con ganas de continuar la noche. Tuvo que resignarse con la idea de que L no podría huir de él para siempre.

- Y cuando te atrape… - sonrió.

Mientras tanto, L se había refugiado en la cocina de su departamento. El comportamiento de Light lo había confundido, y más todavía cuando se atrevió a tocarlo. Parte de él deseaba aún continuar allá, con él.

- Tengo un problema – se maldijo. Se apoyó contra el refrigerador y se sujetó la cabeza casi con rabia. Por mucho que trató, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyesen. Quería gritar, pero a esas horas sólo conseguiría despertar a Watari.

Entonces sintió que alguien lo abrazaba. Al abrir los ojos, vio a que Light estaba con él. Su corazón se aceleró, nadie debía verlo en ese estado.

Nadie.

- Ryuuzaki…

Intentó apartarse, mas el japonés pudo más y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ryuuzaki, ahora sí. Dime por qué estás así.

Light estaba preocupado. Sentía que el detective temblaba. Veía las lágrimas en sus ojos. Algo serio le estaba pasando. Hacerse el difícil pueda que no sea parte de su juego.

- No puedo. Jamás se lo he dicho a nadie.

- Mejor aún. Será nuestro secreto.

- No. No lo entiendes. Yo… - L trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas -. Es algo que debo resolver yo mismo. A un lado.

La frialdad rodeó al detective tan rápido que Light no se dio cuenta cuándo había dejado de mostrar vulnerabilidad. Se apartó con tal rudeza que el castaño dudó sobre si debía seguirlo. L se lavó la cara en el fregadero y abandonó la cocina nuevamente en silencio.

Por primera vez, algo de temor surgió en el japonés. L lo había asustado. Tanto como para alterarlo.

- ¡Oye, ¿cuál es tu problema?! – llamó lanzándose en su búsqueda. Regresó al dormitorio de mala gana. L estaba ahí.

- Baja la voz, despertarás a Watari.

- ¿Qué derecho tienes de tratarme así? – comenzó Light bajando la voz sólo un poco -. Intentaba ayudarte, de comprender qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza desequilibrada. Obviamente no estás bien, Ryuuzaki, tienes serios problemas y no aceptas ayuda de nadie para resolverlos aún cuando ves evidentemente que solo no puedes con ellos.

- Cállate.

- ¿Tienes miedo de Beyond? ¿Lo extrañas? ¿Lo odias? ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes dos? ¡Se supone que son hermanos!

- ¡Cállate! ¡Ése es el problema! – estalló L parándose frente a Light – Ése es el maldito problema. Somos hermanos.

El detective volvió a sumirse en la tristeza. Fue a sentarse sobre su cama. Era agotador ponerse máscara tras máscara para ocultar sus pensamientos. Estaba cansado, y Light estaba determinado a seguir quitándole todas.

El japonés se sentó a su lado.

- Ryuuzaki, ¿somos amigos? – preguntó más calmado.

- ¿Amigos? – se extrañó él.

- Sí. No sé si lo has pensado. Claro que nos la pasamos tratando de seducir al otro y escapar al mismo tiempo que capturar al asesino de tu hermano. Pero… Creo que podríamos ser amigos.

L sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba de acuerdo.

- Sí, somos amigos – accedió.

- ¿Cuántos amigos tienes, Ryuuzaki?

- No muchos.

- ¿Cuántos? Alguien como tú debe llevar la cuenta.

- Actualmente no tengo amigos, Light.

- Qué interesante – dijo el japonés fingiendo sorprenderse -. En ese caso, siendo que yo soy tú único amigo, ¿no deberías confiar en mí?

- ¿Confiar en ti? Si quieres que confíe en ti tú también debes confiar en mí.

- Eso hago. Estoy aquí, ¿o no? No necesito ser un genio para darme cuenta de que me tienes aquí de manera ilegal.

L lo observó unos instantes. Light estaba verdaderamente dispuesto a escucharlo. No podía negarse ante una persona que quería escuchar. Esa disposición lo debilitaba aún más.

(Flashback)

- Beyond… - L cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Su corazón latía acelerado – Detente…

- No quiero – manifestó BB – No puedo detenerme.

- Nos meteremos en problemas.

- Ya los tenemos.

- Beyond…

- Sólo recuerda, L. No podemos hablar de esto con nadie.

- ¿Ni con Watari?

- Con nadie. Prométemelo. L, jura que no se lo dirás a nadie.

- … Lo prometo.

(Fin del falshback)

- ¿Me lo dirás? – insistió Light -. No voy a repetir nada de lo que digas.

- Pero te alejarás de mí. Dejarás de jugar conmigo.

Light no pudo reprimir reírse un poco ante el comentario.

- Suenas como un niño, Ryuuzaki. Hablo en serio.

Ryuuzaki suspiró. Estaba comenzando a ceder.

- El motivo por el que te protejo tanto, Light, es porque Beyond no está matando al azar. Está tras de mí, y quiere destruir lo que yo más valore.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me valoras tanto, Ryuuzaki?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Beyond quiere verme infeliz, y hará todo lo que pueda para mantenerme así.

- Pero son hermanos, ¿no se supone que sea lo contrario?

- Al principio, lo era.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Light… No puedo decirte. Le prometí a Beyond que no le diría a nadie.

- Ya es hora. Él no está aquí, y trata de matarnos.

- Sólo a ti.

- No importa. Es ahora o nunca, Ryuuzaki. Y te advierto que si no me dices, me marcharé y comenzaré a andar por las calles llamando a Beyond.

- No bromees así.

- No estoy bromeando.

El detective comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Quería contarle todo a Light, pero al mismo tiempo temía hacerlo. No podía. Una vez más, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Ryuuzaki…

Era ahora o nunca.

- Beyond y yo nacimos en Inglaterra. Nuestros padres murieron cuando éramos niños, desde entonces comenzamos a aislarnos del mundo – comenzó con un nudo en la garganta -. Watari nos adoptó en su orfanato, lleno de otros niños como nosotros, que habían sufrido, y que tenían mucho potencial. Desde el inicio, Beyond y yo sobresalimos. Éramos los mejores en casi todo. Hasta que…

- ¿Qué?

- Es difícil de explicar, Light. Todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo los detalles. De un día a otro dejamos de ser sólo hermanos.

Light comenzó a sospechar qué rumbos podría tener esa confesión. Algunas lo disgustaban, pero había una posibilidad que no pudo tolerar. Deseó que el detective lo desmintiera cuanto antes.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó con algo de inseguridad.

- Light, sé que ya debes sospechar algo. Veo que podría molestarte mucho.

- No saber lo que estoy pensando.

- Creo que podría asegurarlo.

- Ryuuzaki, tú… Continúa lo que estabas por decir.

- Beyond me dominó, Light. Me obligó a hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento. Entre ésas, lastimar a muchas personas.

- ¿Por eso te enojaste con él?

- No. Claro que no. De haber podido, habría seguido a su lado.

- Pero entonces…

- Beyond cree que lo traicioné. Está convencido de eso, y por eso, me abandonó. Escapó de todo y continuó con su proyecto, con un ligero cambio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Castigarme…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (Ahora que incluso es más fácil, comenten!)

Debo disculparme por mi larga ausencia. Lo sé, fue bastante. Con decirles que casi muero esos días por el estrés… Espero puedan comprenderme. Ahora que estoy algo más relajada, he podido continuar con el fic. Actualizaré tan pronto se pongan al día.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	23. Revelaciones

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ fannyhikari, Kumikoson4, Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa, Betsy17, Diana Albatou, y Chibi-tan.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXIII: Revelaciones**

- Beyond cree que lo traicioné. Está convencido de eso, y por eso, me abandonó. Escapó de todo y continuó con su proyecto, con un ligero cambio.

- ¿Cuál?

- Castigarme…

Light se confundió.

- ¿Cuál era su proyecto, Ryuuzaki? Sigues sin explicarme nada.

- Es que es difícil.

- Como lo estás poniendo ahora, sólo se me ocurren dos posibilidades, y francamente ninguna de esas me agrada.

- Entonces dime, Light, ¿cuál de esas dos te desagrada menos?

La mirada que le dirigió al japonés hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Era como si L en verdad supiera lo que estaba pensando, pero lo más preocupante era que las validaba al darle la oportunidad de elegir entre alguna. ¿De verdad tenía que saberlo? Cualquiera de esas opciones cambiaría su relación con el detective, e incluso tal vez su modo de verlo. ¿Valía la pena sacrificar aquello que no había logrado con nadie más?

- Yo… - comenzó inseguro el castaño. L no bajaba la vista y persistía en esa seriedad que lo inquietaba tanto -. Creo que primero dormiré un poco.

Esa respuesta sorprendió tanto a L como a Light mismo. Él se acomodó en la cama y se preparó para dormir, o al menos fingir hacerlo. Había cambiado de idea, no estaba listo para escuchar lo que L tenía que decir.

Cerró los ojos para fingir dormirse. Esperó algunos segundos a que el inglés lo retara, no obstante, el otro se limitó a levantarse y salir de la habitación.

¿Se habría molestado? Light se puso a pensar nuevamente, esta vez sin someterse al escrutinio de la mirada de L. No sabía que pensar. O L había llevado una relación incestuosa con su hermano, o juntos habían cometido asesinatos.

"Oh… no…"

Light no quería considerar ninguna de las dos. Pero entonces, ¿por qué L le había preguntado cuál le disgustaba más? ¿Sabría él también que sus deducciones lo llevarían a esos dos callejones? ¿De qué servía saber cuál le molestaba más? Eso no cambiaría los hechos.

Cerró los ojos sin intención de fingir, repentinamente agotado por sus pensamientos. Light se durmió sin saberlo…

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, comprobó lo que lo había despertado: L se había puesto sobre él.

- Si sigues demorando tu respuesta me matarás – indicó el detective acercando su rostro al de él. Lo besó levemente, como si temiera hacer más contacto. Se separó antes de que Light pudiera corresponderle.

- No quiero responderte – señaló él -. Temo lo que me digas al respecto.

- Sólo era por curiosidad.

- Me asustaste.

- Pretendía hacerlo. Esperaba que así dejaras de preguntarme tanto de Beyond. No creí que resultara tan fácil hacerlo.

- Estás loco, Ryuuzaki.

- Loco por ti, Light.

El japonés se sobresaltó. Se ruborizó ligeramente.

- ¿En verdad estás siendo así de cursi?

- Sólo te ponía a prueba.

En ese instante, una de las manos del pelinegro se posó sobre su entrepierna. Antes de que 'Light reaccionara bajó la otra y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?

- Pero tú no querías.

- No voy a hacerlo contigo, Light – rectificó L -. Pero hay otras cosas aparte de eso que pueden brindarte placer.

- Ryuuzaki…

La mano del detective acariciaba lentamente el miembro del japonés. Se había introducido sigilosamente en su ropa interior. L lo besó entonces, ahora con más intensidad que antes, entrelazando su lengua con la suya. Light apenas podía respirar. Sus manos sujetaron por los hombros a su acompañante, no para detenerlo, sólo para sujetarse de algo mientras se quemaba por dentro.

- Déjame complacerte – susurró el detective en su oído. Sin esperar autorización, bajó rápidamente hasta quedar de frente con la cadera de Light. Sin decir nada, le bajó los pantalones sólo un poco.

- Ah… Ryuuzaki…

Light sólo podía pronunciar su nombre. Cerró los ojos. Una de sus manos descansaba sobre su frente. El pelinegro estaba jugando con él, manipulando su miembro erecto y preparándose para devorarlo. Light temía no resistir para tanto. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera. Y más que eso, era la primera vez que reaccionaba con tanta intensidad.

- …No puedo… - atinó a decir justo antes de que L pasara con su lengua sobre él -. ¡Ah! ¡Espera…!

Light comenzó a temblar. Sentía un calor particular debajo su estómago, sabía que estaba a punto de explotar.

En el instante en que el detective introducía su miembro en su boca y el mundo parecía inundarse de luz cegadora, Light abrió los ojos y se encontró con la oscuridad de la habitación.

Su corazón latía aceleradamente. Transpiraba. Se percató de que un bulto se había formado en sus pantalones. Trató de volver al sueño, a esos peligrosos segundos donde Ryuuzaki se decidía por fin a brindarle placer. Qué amargo era volver a esa realidad luego de semejante sueño. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que enfrentarse al pasado de L.

Light comenzaba a darse cuenta de su horrible necesidad: L. Ya no como un compañero, ni siquiera como un amigo. Lo deseaba a él, físicamente era una tortura no estar a su lado. Fue entonces cuando sintió que un peso se acostaba a su lado. Giró un poco y vio al pelinegro observando el techo.

- ¿Qué piensas de mí? – preguntó, como si supiera mágicamente lo que atravesaba su mente.

- Nada – respondió nervioso el japonés.

- ¿Qué piensas de Beyond? – insistió el otro. Light tuvo que pensarlo.

- No lo sé. Todavía no me has dicho mucho sobre él.

- ¿No lo odias?

- … No lo sé. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Pareció que el pelinegro sonreía por un segundo.

- Todavía no te das cuenta, ¿cierto?

Se hizo un breve silencio. Light no podía con eso más.

- No quiero que te enfades conmigo – comenzó con la esperanza de que L comprendiera.

- No estoy enfadado.

- Ryuuzaki… Yo…

De pronto el pelinegro se levantó de golpe y abandonó el cuarto. ¿No quería escucharlo? ¿Siquiera sabía lo que le iba a decir? Light sonrió sin evitarlo.

"Quiero tener sexo".

Se levantó de mala gana, aliviado al comprobar que su nerviosismo durante la conversación había hecho que sus partes se calmaran. Se dispuso a seguir al detective, convencerlo de alguna manera de que su pasado ya no le incumbía y que sólo quería experimentar con él.

Apenas llegó a la puerta cuando divisó a L durmiendo sobre el sofá de la sala. Parecía estar sumido en un sueño profundo.

"Pero si apenas acaba de irse".

Fue recién entonces que lo vio. Una silueta se percibía al fondo, apegado contra la pared de la cocina. La silueta movió la mano y la luz se encendió: Otro Ryuuzaki estaba allí con un cuchillo en la mano y una sonrisa tétrica que parecía satisfecha ante la situación.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! (Ahora que incluso es más fácil, comenten!)

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	24. Reminiscencias (parte 1)

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ Betsy17, xilema95, Kumikoson4, fannyhikari, mari-nyaa, Chibi-tan, carogasai, Vegen Isennawa y Diana Albatou.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXIV: Reminiscencias (parte 1)**

Ocurrió cuando recién comenzaban a salir de su mundo. Los gemelos habían parado en el orfanato de Watari, y pese a la presencia de otros niños con ellos, ambos pelinegros se habían cerrado en ellos mismos, sin dejar entrar a nadie más en su burbuja invisible.

Fue L quien la reventó por primera vez, cuando una niña se acercó a hablarle. Beyond no estaba con él en ese momento, por lo que nadie pudo impedir que una pequeña amistad se formara. L se sorprendió con lo agradable que podía ser otra persona que no fuera su gemelo.

Con los días, la niña se iba pegando cada vez más a L. Jugaban juntos y hacían las tareas juntos. Beyond se había molestado al principio, aunque lo había dejado pasar con sorprendente facilidad. Se distrajo haciendo otras cosas, como desarmar juguetes. ¡Le encanta desarmar juguetes! Y gracias a ese pasatiempo, también conoció a alguien, otra niña a la que le gustaba destruir. Juntos hacían el equipo ideal para desmantelar juguetes.

El problema empezó cuando Beyond quiso faltarse a una clase especial junto con L. Era una clase de educación sexual, lo que le incomodaba mucho y por eso cada vez que el orfanato daba una clase así, él se escapaba. L no podía dejarlo solo así que se faltaba también. Sus únicas amigas, como era de esperar, jamás les contaron nada, pues era incómodo para ellas también.

La inocente pubertad.

Poco después, la niña destructora comenzó a ver a Beyond de otra manera. En cierta ocasión, cuando estaban solos, se atrevió a besarlo. Beyond no comprendía qué le sucedía, sus hormonas despertaban cuando estaba con ella. No tardó ni le costó corresponderle.

Mientras tanto, L y su amiga también hacían avances, aunque de otro tipo. La niña se llamaba Linda, era una de las más inteligentes de la Wammy's House. Al tiempo que hacían sus deberes, comenzaron a hablar sobre temas más profundos que antes, como su futuro, su pasado, sus aspiraciones. Su relación se hizo más fuerte, y pronto comprendieron que eran más felices estando juntos que separados. Linda sabía que estaba pasando, se preguntaba cuándo L le preguntaría si quería ser su novia formalmente. Esperaba y esperaba, pero el pelinegro siempre parecía distante a esos temas. La primera vez que intentó besarlo él se había zafado y había pretendido no darse cuenta del hecho. Esto hizo que Linda tuviera más paciencia con él, y desistió por un tiempo.

L y Beyond seguían compartiendo su vínculo especial. Ambos todavía permanecían la mayor parte del día juntos, pero sobre todo en la noche. Por turnos, uno de los ellos iba a la cama del otro para dormir. Podían pasar horas contándose sobre su día antes de que sintieran sueño. A pesar de estar creciendo, no les molestaba dormir juntos. Para ellos era completamente natural, y de hecho no dormían si se les obligaba a estar solos.

Beyond le contaba sobre lo que hacía con su amiga, Mercy. Le describía cómo ella solía buscar sus labios, cómo juntos habían aprendido a mejorar sus besos. L siempre se cohibía al respecto, no entendía por qué tenían que besarse.

Pero hubo una ocasión en la que Beyond decidió reservarse y no contarle a su gemelo. Fue la primera vez que algo había cambiado en él, físicamente. Había ocurrido cuando estaba con Linda, ocultos tras un árbol, besándose como acostumbraban cada tarde. Para Beyond fue tan desconcertante que creyó que estaba enfermo. Mercy se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba, y siendo más madura que él, decidió explicarle lo que había aprendido en tantas clases a las que Beyond había decidido faltar.

Cuando regresó a su habitación esa noche, estaba emocionado con lo que había aprendido. Le fascinaba cómo su cuerpo podía cambiar tanto. Siempre le habían fascinado esos detalles del cuerpo humano. Algún día, había confesado a L, se convertiría en doctor, y así podría hacer los experimentos que deseaba con el cuerpo humano.

Ah, pero esa noche comenzaría su perversión. Después de todo, los gemelos comparten más que un vínculo afectivo.

- L, ¿está aquí? Quiero contarte algo.

Beyond se había decidido a contarle todo a L, en parte porque había sido su culpa que él tampoco supiera lo que estaba a punto de pasarle a su organismo.

El silencio fue lo que lo alarmó. Sabía que L estaba en el baño, porque la puerta estaba cerrada, y aunque jamás acostumbraban a trabarla, ambos respetaban la privacidad del otro.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó algo alarmado. Incluso estando en el baño, L solía saludarle brevemente cuando lo escuchaba llegar. Él también lo hacía si se daba la situación contraria.

Entonces escuchó un sollozo.

Sin decir nada más, Beyond irrumpió en el baño enérgicamente, dispuesto a enfrentarse a lo que sea que pudiera estar angustiando a su gemelo. L estaba sentado al borde de la bañera, conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó Beyond acercándose a él preocupado. L estaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de no llorar.

- No sé qué me pasa – soltó controlando su aflicción -. Creo que deberías llamar a Watari.

- ¿Por qué? – Beyond siempre veía a los demás como última alternativa cuando se trataba de un problema de ellos. Creía que entre los dos podían con todo, así que detestaba pedir ayuda al exterior.

- Porque… Estoy enfermo.

El hecho de que usara la misma palabra que él ese mismo día más temprano le reveló todo. Distinguió recién el bulto dentro los pantalones de L. Ahí las consecuencias de su inmensa ignorancia.

- Es mi culpa – dijo primero, procurando sonar amable – Yo te saqué de esas clases.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Beyond comenzó a contarle su propia experiencia, algo más bochornosa puesto que había pasado frente a una niña. Le contó todo tal como Mercy había hecho, explicándole con fascinación la naturaleza de los cambios. No obstante, el silencio regresó cuando Beyond terminó de contarle lo que había hecho Mercy para volverlo a la normalidad. Unos segundos después, luego de que su asombro pasara un poco, L volvió a hablar.

- ¿Y te gustó? – fue su tímida pregunta.

- Sí – respondió Beyond con honestidad – Fue maravilloso.

Las mejillas del futuro detective se encendieron. Miraba su bulto con culpabilidad. Beyond comprendió lo que pasaba por su mente y concordó. Él no sabía hacerlo.

- Escucha – comenzó Beyond levantándose de su lado y yendo a cerrar la puerta del baño – por ser tu primera vez, voy a enseñarte – trancó la puerta determinado. L lo observó en silencio, algo atemorizado – No te preocupes, va a gustarte.

Beyond volvió con él y se sentó a su lado. Sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos, desabrochó los pantalones de L con lentitud. El corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir con fuerza. No se movió ni un ápice mientras Beyond actuaba con lentitud. Confiaba en su gemelo, tampoco le quitó la vista de encima.

- ¡…!

La mano de Beyond se cerró alrededor de su miembro. Un suspiro ahogado surgió de L. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Beyond sintió la reacción de L con igual fascinación, trabajando en función a los gestos de su gemelo. Conforme los minutos iban pasando, L se iba soltando un poco. Su respiración se había vuelto más lenta, había elevado su cabeza todavía con los ojos cerrados. Una de sus manos se había separado de la bañera para sujetar con fuerza la manga de Beyond, del brazo que estaba apoyado en la bañera.

A esas alturas, Beyond lo contemplaba atentamente, dispuesto a hacerle llegar al mismo lugar al que Mercy le había llevado esa tarde. Deseaba contemplar esa pequeña explosión, ver si era igual a la suya, o si variaba, en qué variaba. Aplicó más fuerza y rapidez cuando L dejó escapar un último suspiro contenido.

Fascinante.

A partir de ese día, Beyond decidió investigar más las diversas reacciones del cuerpo humano. Se esmeró en conseguir libros y videos de esas clases a las que había faltado, comprendiendo la magnificencia de la sexualidad humana.

Se atrevió a ir un poco más lejos con Mercy, y devolverle el favor para llevarla a ese lugar maravilloso. Sin embargo, cuando ella quiso avanzar al siguiente paso, la penetración, él se retiró.

Por otro lado, L no había querido investigar más al respecto. Le bastaba con saber lo que Beyond le había contado. No estaba interesado en experimentarlo. Mas algo había cambiado en él, se sentía más cómodo con ese tipo de situaciones. Debido a eso, la siguiente vez que Linda se animó a intentar besarlo, él no se apartó. Y la siguiente vez después de eso, le correspondió. Linda se sentía muy feliz con su nueva relación. Comenzó a escribir sus nombres unidos dentro un corazón sin ocultárselo a L, quien como siempre, no hacía comentario alguno al respecto.

Entre los gemelos también hubo cierto cambio, aunque no perceptible a simple vista. Todavía dormían juntos, aunque para hablar se daban la espalda. No volvieron a hablar sobre esa clase de temas otra vez. Al principio L se había sentido avergonzado de lo que había ocurrido en el baño, pero Beyond le hizo saber que era natural y que no debía avergonzarse por ello. Lo cierto era que Beyond no veía algo raro en ese tipo de relación entre gemelos. Simplemente le fascinaba.

Fue por eso que, cuando Mercy quiso acostarse con él, Beyond se negó haciéndole saber que pronto llegaría ese momento para ellos, que él se encargaría de hacerlo perfecto. Mercy no era de las que disfrutaban de lo cursi o el romanticismo sentimental, pero accedió. Entonces, esa noche, esperó pacientemente a que L llegara al dormitorio que compartían, y le contó lo que le había prometido a su novia.

L no supo qué decirle al respecto, así que solamente le deseó suerte.

- Vamos L, ¿eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? – se admiró Beyond sin llegar a molestarse.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? No es como si pudiera darte consejos.

- ¿Estás seguro? He leído mucho al respecto, pero sé que tu perspectiva también me ayudaría.

- Yo no he leído nada al respecto.

- ¿Y no se te ocurre nada? ¿Ni siquiera por lógica? ¡Si tú eres experto deduciendo cosas!

- Lo único que podría aconsejarte sería que no la lastimes.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que… Tal vez… podría dolerle.

- ¿Está bromeando?

- No, desde luego que no.

- ¿y por qué supones que podría dolerle?

- No lo sé. Para nosotros es más fácil, porque… solo metemos. En cambio, ellas reciben, ¿no te dolería si recibieras?

Beyond se calló un instante. Tenía sentido lo que L decía. ¿Qué pasaría si le hacía daño a Mercy? No tenía experiencia alguna, ella tampoco. Podría ser realmente doloroso si cometía algún error.

- L, ¿qué voy a hacer?

- No lo sé. ¿Acaso ninguno de esos libros explicaba esa parte?

- No realmente. Sólo hablaban de cómo queda embarazada y algunas maneras que dicen "de protección".

- Qué raro. Deberían informarte más sobre el proceso.

- Lo sé. No sé que voy a hacer ahora. Le prometí que lo haríamos esta semana.

- Pero faltan sólo cuatro días para que termine.

- Lo sé.

Beyond se sentó sobre la cama, dubitativo y angustiado. L se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó suavemente.

- No te preocupes, Beyond. Mañana investigaré por ti y juntos seguramente encontraremos la solución.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro. Si quieres, puedo pedirle ayuda a Linda. Aunque no estoy seguro si ella sabe todo esto.

Beyond sonrió. Él pensaba que Linda era una niñata con la que su gemelo pasaba el tiempo. Por un instante la imaginó reaccionando de la misma manera que Mercy cuando la tocaba.

- Esto te servirá a ti también, ¿sabes? – comentó.

- No lo creo – L se apartó de él y se metió en la cama.

- No me dirás que nunca planeas tener relaciones.

- No las encuentro interesantes.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. De hecho, me repugnan un poco.

Beyond se rió al tiempo que se acostaba a lado de su gemelo. Apagaron las luces y esa noche no durmieron de espaldas. Beyond pensaba que L se estaba perdiendo de mucho, no comprendía por qué aquello podría resultarle repugnante.

Entonces se le ocurrió. ¡Es que él nunca había visto a alguien llegar al lugar feliz!

"Y eso tiene remedio", pensó justo antes de dormirse estando cara a cara con su hermano.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Tan pronto se pongan al día (comenten) todas, actu!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	25. Reminiscencias (parte 2)

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ , Vegen Isennawa, Betsy17, Kumikoson4, Gabriela Ines, fannyhikari, y mari-nyaa.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXV: Reminiscencias (parte 2)**

Tres días habían pasado, y Beyond todavía no encontraba algo que le indicara cómo hacer para no lastimar a Mercy en su primera vez. L tampoco había hecho progresos, ni siquiera preguntándole a Linda había conseguido averiguar algo. Al contrario, Linda se ofendió cuando L se animó a preguntarle y creyó que era un pervertido como los demás muchachos. Luego de algunas horas se disculpó ante L, pues sabía que él no era así y que si le preguntado eso era porque en verdad sentía curiosidad científica. L sonrió ante la respuesta, sin revelar que lo hacía por su hermano.

Esa noche, Beyond entró al dormitorio que compartían más desesperado que nunca.

- ¡qué voy a hacer! Mañana le prometí a Mercy que lo haríamos.

- Tal vez deberías hacerlo por simple intuición – aventuró L tratando de consolarlo. Lo miraba sentado en su cama, mientras Beyond caminaba a lo largo del cuarto.

- No puedo permitirme guiar por eso, no con alguien como Mercy. Yo… creo que me he enamorado de ella.

L se sobresaltó. Beyond también. Detuvo su caminar y miró temeroso a su gemelo. L le devolvió la mirada algo preocupado, luego la bajó sin decir nada. Beyond fue a sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Sientes lo mismo por Linda? – preguntó. Se había dado cuenta que de pronto su hermano había lucido demasiado solitario para su gusto.

- No lo sé. No suelo pensar en eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que no estoy preparado para sentir algo así.

- L, ¿sientes que te he abandonado?

L lo observó sorprendido. Beyond lucía triste a su lado.

- No, claro que no.

- Sé que no estamos ya como antes, ya no vamos juntos a todas partes. No hemos desconectado.

L quiso negarlo, contradecirle, sin embargo… Sentía que tenía razón. Cada noche esperaba ansiosamente a su hermano, no para hablar con él, sino estar con él. Recién lo golpeó el sentimiento de soledad en ese instante, con Beyond reconociéndolo. Cuánto lo había extrañado.

- Lo siento – alcanzó a decir antes de que Beyond se lanzara a abrazarlo.

- ¡No! ¡Tú perdóname!

Beyond no solía actuar así. Ni siquiera cuando quería disculparse terminaba de esa manera. ¿Tanto lo había afectado dejar solo a su gemelo? Para L esto tuvo lógica, de modo que no pudo anticipar el siguiente movimiento de BB.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, sintió cómo los labios de Beyond se posaban sobre los suyos. Lo apartó con el brazo algo molesto.

- ¿qué estás haciendo? – inquirió L.

- Es la única forma – contestó Beyond sin apartarse demasiado.

- ¿De qué? – L trató de levantarse pero Beyond se lanzó a sujetarlo nuevamente.

- Por favor, L no me dejes – rogó aferrándose a él – Ayúdame con esto. Por favor.

- No entiendo a qué…

- ¡Sé mi primera vez!

La idea tomó desprevenido a L de tal forma que no supo qué decir para expresar su confusión. Igual no necesitó decir nada, Beyond sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- No se lo diremos a nadie. Sólo será una vez, para practicar.

- No soy una chica – atinó a decir L para excusarse.

- No importa, eres el único con el que puedo contar ahora.

- Soy tu hermano. ¡Somos gemelos!

- Por eso es que me parece buena idea. Confiamos en el otro, somos honestos. Sé que no me defraudarás, por favor. L, por favor.

- creo que está mal.

- Ya no importa eso. Nadie lo sabrá. Ni siquiera Mercy, no se lo diré.

- Pero…

- Vamos, L, no me abandones.

Beyond intentó besarlo otra vez. L no veía aquello necesario si lo que quería hacer Beyond era otra cosa. Pero lo sentía tan cerca nuevamente, como si lo tuviera de vuelta tras un largo viaje. Todo él sabía que estaba mal, y aún así, decidió no abandonarlo.

Comenzó por dejarse besar por Beyond. Cerró los ojos para que no le pareciera tan extraño. Lo curioso fue que le resultó mejor que algunos besos aburridos con Linda. Poco a poco, a insistencia de Beyond, empezó a corresponder.

Tras un segundos L descubrió que un beso podía ser más intenso de lo parecía. Con Linda estaban bien, pero Beyond estaba haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara. Como si quisiera devorarlo y hacer que él lo devorase también. El aire comenzaba a faltar.

Cuando se separaron para respirar mejor, L se sorprendió de que Beyond se las había ingeniado para recostarlo en la cama. Beyond estaba a su lado, apoyado en su codo para poder estar cara a cara.

- A que nunca te habían besado así – sonrió Beyond. Era increíble, como si toda la incomodidad se hubiera apaciguado con ese primer contacto. L pensó que su hermano lo estaba manipulando, mas no tuvo tiempo de demostrarlo. BB comenzó a besarlo por segunda vez.

Cuando su mente nuevamente comenzaba a quedarse en blanco por la intensidad del beso, L sintió que una mano se deslizaba dentro su pantalón. Quiso apartarse pero entonces la mano de Beyond se cerró sobre su miembro.

- Espera – detuvo.

- Tranquilízate, L. Soy yo. Jamás te haría daño.

- Es que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de llegar al lugar feliz?

- ¿Lugar feliz?

- El lugar al que llegas sólo a través del orgasmo. Creo que es por eso que no te gusta la sexualidad humana. No has visto del todo ese lugar feliz.

- Beyond…

La mano había comenzado a moverse. De arriba abajo, presionando. Beyond sonreía fascinado con las reacciones de L. Él había cerrado los ojos. Sus labios entreabiertos revelaban que su respiración se estaba acelerando. Entonces Beyond se detuvo y se levantó. Se deslizó hasta quedar a la altura de la cintura de L y empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones. L se alarmó y se sentó para detenerlo, pero sólo consiguió que Beyond le sacara su polera y obligara a recostarse de nuevo.

- Créeme que te gustará. Me aseguraré de que así sea – prometió.

Entonces deslizó los pantalones de L hacia abajo, tirándolos al suelo. Cuando procedía a hacer lo mismo con su ropa interior, L volvió a tratar de detenerlo. Beyond recién se dio cuenta de que su gemelo se había ruborizado. Aquella visión lo conmovió tanto que no se contuvo al sujetarlo por las mejillas y besarlo una vez más con intensidad.

Después, lo obligó a que se recostara nuevamente y sin escuchar sus protestas tiró su ropa interior a lado de su pantalón. Antes de que L sucumbiera ante la vergüenza y corriera a protegerse o se volteara para esconder su miembro, Beyond lo sujetó y volvió a masajearlo como hacía minutos antes.

- Relájate, L. Voy a llevarte a ese lugar feliz todas las veces que pueda esta noche.

L no supo si debía alegrarse o aterrorizarse ante aquella afirmación, pero no tuvo tiempo de decidirse. Sin poder creerlo, vio cómo el otro pelinegro se inclinaba hacia su miembro. La sensación que tuvo al comprobar el contacto fue… abrumadora. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Beyond hacer eso? ¿Acaso Mercy se lo había hecho a él?

Ah, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para procesarlo. Esta vez su excitación era más difícil de contener. Quería indicarle a Beyond que fuera más rápido, o mejor sujetar su nuca para él mismo marcar el ritmo. Cerró los ojos para dejarse envolver por el placer, su miembro estaba totalmente erecto, cierto calor comenzaba a surgir en su vientre bajo. Todo su cuerpo ardía.

El punto blanco vino acompañado de un placer único, se sintió feliz y satisfecho por un breve instante. Su gemido salió más sonoro de lo que esperaba. ¿Acaso había accedido por unos segundos al lugar feliz del que tanto hablaba Beyond?

Cuando abrió los ojos, agitado, vio que Beyond lo observaba con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Entonces comenzó a desnudarse sin perder ese buen humor. L no hizo nada más que mirarlo, ahí, recostado donde estaba. Comenzaba a procesar lo que harían ahora, y le aterraba.

- Beyond – dijo con una voz inesperadamente débil. El aludido lo miró algo alarmado - ¿Y qué pasará si me duele a mí?

Beyond se acercó hasta él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos un momento.

- Entonces te aliviaré, te confortaré aunque sea lo último que haga. Pero intentaré no lastimarte.

El miedo no se quitó en los ojos de L, y cuando su gemelo se acomodó encima de él, estaba seguro de que rompería a llorar en cualquier instante.

- Te quiero – aseguró Beyond al percatarse – No voy a hacerte daño. Soy tu hermano, y te protegeré hasta el final…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Y bueno, si el fic comienza a molestarles háganmelo saber. Si por el contrario, quieren que la actualice más rápido, también, háganmelo saber.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	26. Reminiscencias (parte 3)

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ Diana Albatou, fannyhikari, Gabriela Ines, Betsy17, Kumikoson4, myw0nderland, mari-nyaa, Dannie, cobacafu y Chibi-tan.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXVI: Reminiscencias (parte 3)**

Beyond se acercó hasta él y lo beso dulcemente en los labios. Se miraron a los ojos un momento.

- Entonces te aliviaré, te confortaré aunque sea lo último que haga. Pero intentaré no lastimarte.

El miedo no se quitó en los ojos de L, y cuando su gemelo se acomodó encima de él, estaba seguro de que rompería a llorar en cualquier instante.

- Te quiero – aseguró Beyond al percatarse – No voy a hacerte daño. Soy tu hermano, y te protegeré hasta el final.

Beyond comenzó a dejar leves besos sobre el rostro de L, al tiempo que se acomodaba entre sus piernas. L cerraba los ojos con fuerza, percibiendo cada beso ardiente sobre su piel. Le fue extremadamente incómodo tener a alguien encima de él, quedando totalmente expuesto. Su corazón se aceleró más, sus manos sujetaron las sábanas con fuerza.

- Tranquilízate – instó Beyond procurando esconder su propio nerviosismo. Había prometido no hacerle daño, pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de no hacérselo.

A modo de relajarlo un poco, o al menos distraerlo de su profundo temor, comenzó a masajear nuevamente el miembro del futuro detective. Lo hizo con más suavidad, como para dejar que durara más tiempo antes de llegar al lugar feliz.

El temor en L efectivamente disminuyó. Cerrando los ojos, podía concentrarse en el tacto del gemelo en lugar de visualizarlo entre sus piernas. Fue entonces que Beyond decidió proseguir. Ayudándose con la otra mano, acercó su miembro al orificio de L. Éste se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos horrorizado. Beyond no se detuvo, comenzó a presionar para poder penetrarlo.

- Espera – comenzó L notando que el miembro erecto de su gemelo no podría entrar en él – Beyond, ¡espera!

- Respira profundo.

- ¡No, detente!

L trató de levantarse, pero Beyond lo obligó a seguir recostado forzándolo con su propio peso. Sujetó las manos de su gemelo por las muñecas, a cada lado, y quedaron cara a cara.

- Si sigues tratando me lastimaras – indicó L comenzando a molestarse.

- Sólo un poco, estoy seguro que luego será diferente.

- Beyond…

Pero Beyond comenzó a avanzar nuevamente. Tuvo que unir las manos de L sobre su cabeza y sujetarlas con una sola mano y usar la otra para abrirse paso. L trató de resistir al inicio, pero a medida que el miembro de Beyond se adentraba en él, el dolor se volvió insoportable.

- ¡Ah!

Beyond tuvo que liberar sus manos para taparle la boca. L lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros, intentando levantarlo, pero Beyond fue más rápido. Nervioso por el forcejeo de su hermano, decidió hacerlo de golpe y abruptamente entró en él.

Un grito más de dolor emergió de la garganta de L, pero la mano de Beyond lo amortiguó casi por completo. Beyond trató de pensar cuál era el siguiente paso. Seguiría el consejo de su hermano, obedecer a sus instintos. Como L seguía retorciéndose bajo él, comenzó a besar su rostro nuevamente. Cuando se hubo calmado un poco, soltó su boca.

- ¡Beyond…! ¡Me duele! – se quejó tratando de contenerse. Miró desesperado al aludido.

- Resiste un poco más L, ya te acostumbrarás.

- No creo que…

Pero entonces Beyond retrocedió un poco, cuidando no salirse por completo. Aquel movimiento le resultó increíblemente excitante. Estar en el interior de otra persona le fascinaba. Volvió a adentrarse con un poco de fuerza y volvió a experimentar esa sensación de placer. Dejó escapar un gemido leve.

L volvía a sufrir un dolor intenso en esa área, pero justo antes de quejarse y tratar de zafarse, escuchó el gemido de Beyond justo a la altura de su oreja, y se contuvo. Beyond lo estaba disfrutando, estaba aprendiendo. ¡Si tan sólo no le doliera tanto…!

- Oh, L…

Beyond empezó a repetir ese movimiento. Como si estuviera indeciso entre quedarse adentro o salir. Cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. L contenía la respiración de rato en rato, tragándose sus quejidos. Cuando Beyond se dio cuenta de que una lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de su hermano, se preocupó. Antes de salirse se levantó un poco, lo que hizo que cambiara de ángulo y entonces…

- Ah – L soltó su primer gemido leve. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. Por un instante, L había sentido más placer que dolor. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible si él no era mujer? De alguna manera, Beyond había dado con un punto sensible en su interior. En serio, ¿era posible?

- ¿Acabas de…? – comenzó Beyond.

- No lo sé. Pero me está doliendo mucho.

- Ya te acostumbraras – repitió BB y con algo más de confianza, cuidando de no cambiar el ángulo, volvió a penetrarlo con fuerza.

- Ah – esta vez ambos soltaron un gemido. En lugar de quedarse sorprendidos, Beyond no se detuvo. A modo de compensarle prosiguió a masajear su miembro. L sujetó su ropa con fuerza, de sus hombros. Cerró los ojos.

Beyond no daba crédito a lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo alguien podía sentirse tan bien haciendo algo tan repulsivamente incorrecto? Pero sobre todo, L. ¿Desde cuándo su gemelo se había vuelto tan atractivo y receptivo a sus caricias? ¿Cómo era que no había notado lo encantadora que era su expresión al excitarse?

- L…

Las embestidas se volvieron más rápidas. Sus respiraciones se sincronizaron y pronto comenzaron a jadear con más fuerza. L seguía con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Beyond memorizaba con detalle todo lo que veía en él. Su comenzó mano a acelerarse, así como los gemidos de L.

- Beyond… Voy a…

- Adelante, hazlo. Quiero verte hacerlo.

Aquel comentario alarmó a L, mas no por mucho. Pronto llegó al lugar feliz y se sintió explotar en la mano de Beyond. Éste tuvo que besarlo para amortiguar su gemido, no podía arriesgarse a despertar a alguien más. Al separarse, Beyond recién advirtió que su hermano lo abrazaba. Trató de zafarse sin muchas ganas, pero él no lo soltó.

- ¿L?

- Todavía no llegas – respondió sin abrir los ojos – No te sentí explotar.

Beyond sonrió. Le besó en la frente y esta vez se zafó con delicadeza. Se sentó en la cama, saliendo de él por primera vez desde que habían empezado.

- Tenía que disculparme por hacerte doler.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de hacerlo?

- ¿Te gustó? – Beyond se inclinó hacia él y volvió a besarlo. L le correspondió sin incomodarse en lo más mínimo.

- No puedo negarlo.

- No – volvió a sonreír -. Entonces… ¿Me perdonas?

- …Sí.

Volvieron a besarse. Ambos se daban cuenta de que lo hacían era peligroso, y mucho, mas no les importaba. Habían encontrado el gusto en hacerlo, y quizás algo más…

- ¿Ahora dejarás que yo también llegue al lugar feliz? – cuestionó Beyond.

- Me sorprende que no hayas llegado antes que yo.

- Me esforcé. Por no querer perderme nada de ti.

L se sonrojó de nuevo. Beyond entonces se inclinó y le indicó que girara.

- ¿Quieres que te de la espalda?

- Sólo para probar.

L obedeció sin demasiados ánimos y se recostó de barriga. Abrazó la almohada para acomodarse mejor. Beyond se posó encima de él, acariciándolo para provocarlo. Detuvo sus manos en las caderas de L, las levantó un poco. Sólo lo suficiente para que una de sus manos pudiera sujetar su miembro. La respiración de L volvió a agitarse lentamente.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Beyond lo penetró.

Esta vez fue un poco más fácil, y menos doloroso para L. Beyond tuvo que comenzar a moverse pronto, puesto que de lo contrario L se quedaría sintiendo únicamente el dolor. Gracias a su habilidosa mente, BB supo exactamente dónde embestir. De esa forma, los gemidos no tardaron en aparecer.

- L… - Beyond se permitió susurrar al oído de su gemelo, a quien, aparentemente, aquello le encantaba. La mano libre de Beyond sujetó una de las L, entrelazado los dedos con fuerza.

Luego de unos minutos, Beyond sintió algo cálido en su bajo vientre. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, y dejó escapar un último gemido más fuerte que los otros al momento de explotar.

Más fue su placer cuando sintió lo mismo por parte de L. Esta vez habían explotado juntos. Entonces Beyond salió de él y dejó descansar su peso sobre su hermano. A L no le importó, estaba muy ocupado tratando de recuperar el aliento. Beyond cayó a un costado, sonriendo. El lugar feliz nunca había sido tan intenso como entonces.

Ninguno lo mencionó en voz alta, sin embargo los dos sabían que a partir de ese momento, nada volvería a ser como antes.

La noche siguiente Beyond fue a cumplir su palabra con Mercy, mientras que L aprovechaba en darse un largo baño para amortiguar el daño provocado por Beyond la noche anterior. Cuando Beyond volvió más tarde, le contó a L que había roto con Mercy, que había descubierto que no la quería y que de hecho era una latosa pervertida. L pudo haberle molestado de mil maneras por terminar con ella justificándose de esa manera, mas no lo hizo. Su cariño por Beyond le hizo apoyarlo de manera incondicional.

Esa misma noche, poco antes del amanecer, Beyond volvió a despertarlo. Sin decirle nada, comenzó a besarlo y segundos después, ya estaban semidesnudos.

Así pasaron varios días, sin que ninguno dijera algo más al respecto, continuando con las cada vez más extravagantes ideas de Beyond de complacerse mutuamente. Hasta que llegó esa fatídica noche en la que justo cuando se encontraban en plena faena, su puerta se abrió…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

¿Es demasiado tarde para preguntarles sus edades?

Siento terminar el capi tan abruptamente, pero todo se explicará mejor al siguiente.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	27. Reminiscencias (parte 4)

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ fannyhikari, Betsy17, Gabriela Ines, Kumikoson4, myw0nderland, Vegen Isennawa, xilema95, Dannie, nana-lilium, Diana Albatou, Chibi-tan,y ojosdeluna.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXVII: Reminiscencias (parte 4)**

- ¡Mercy! – se sorprendió Beyond levantándose de la cama. La aludida los había sorprendido durante uno de sus encuentros sexuales. Tenía los ojos abiertos con exageración, se había quedado helada al ver lo que tenía delante.

Cuando vio que Beyond avanzaba hacia ella, dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr.

- ¡Beyond! – escuchó llamar al otro, a L. Justo entonces sintió un brazo de Beyond intentar sujetarla por el cuello. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Beyond sobre ella. Quiso gritar, pero el pelinegro le cubrió la boca sin perder tiempo.

- Shh.

La arrastró de vuelta al dormitorio que compartían los gemelos, L cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se acercó a ella.

- Tranquila, por favor. Tranquilízate.

Pero Mercy parecía todo menos tranquila. Se debatía con Beyond para liberarse. Deseaba gritar.

L estaba a punto de perder los estribos. ¡Alguien los había visto! Oh no, ¿qué harían ahora? Tendrían que admitirlo, pero conllevaría separarse de Beyond. Toda su vida había estado con Beyond, ¿cómo podría arreglárselas sin él?

- L, no hay tiempo. Ve al baño y prepara un poco de agua – instó Beyond luchando por mantener sujeta a Mercy -. Mucha agua, comienza a llenar la bañera.

- ¿Agua? – cuestionó L, mas no se demoró más. Entró al baño y comenzó a hacer chorrear agua en la bañera. Tuvo que regular lentamente para que el rebote del agua no despertara a los del cuarto vecino. ¿Qué harían si alguien más acudiera? Mercy hablaría. Los delataría, eso era seguro.

Estaba contemplando el agua caer, cuando alguien cerró la puerta del baño.

- ¿Beyond?

- No te preocupes, L, lo tengo bajo control.

- Beyond, ¿qué está pasando? Déjame salir.

- Enseguida…

Esto no le gustaba para nada a L. Por mucho que tratara de abrir la puerta, no lo conseguía. Si eran hermanos, estaban juntos en eso, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Beyond apareció delante de él, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y… ¿locura?

- Ya está…

L le hizo a un lado y avanzó al interior del cuarto. Mercy yacía recostada en la cama de Beyond, inconsciente. Se acercó a revisarla, y horrorizó al comprobar que Mercy no respiraba.

- ¡…!

- Así no nos delatará, L.

- Beyond… ¿tú…?

- Tenía que hacerlo. Sabes lo que habría pasado.

- Pero esto…

- No pasa nada. La pondremos en su cuarto, la colgaremos en su baño, como si se hubiera suicidado.

- Beyond…

L retrocedió en estado de shock. Chocó contra Beyond, quien lo abrazó de inmediato con fuerza.

- Por favor, te necesito.

Beyond estaba llorando, a pesar de mantener esa tenebrosa sonrisa. Lo apretó con tal fuerza que por un instante L pensó que no respiraba. Comprendió recién la situación para su hermano, y la realidad lo golpeó tan sobrecogedoramente que no hizo sino abrazarlo también.

Eran hermanos. Y estaban juntos en eso.

¡Cierto!

Horas más tarde el orfanato despertaba como solía hacer. Los gemelos permanecían en la cama de L, temerosos de lo que ocurriría ese día. El cuerpo de Mercy fue descubierto por otra joven. Afortunadamente, para ellos, Mercy era una persona poco sociable, así que todos se creyeron que se había suicidado luego de que Beyond terminara su relación.

Aún así, los gemelos permanecían en alerta. Sabían que no sería tan sencillo. Bastaba con que los del orfanato decidieran investigar un poco más para darse cuenta de que algo iba mal en aquel asunto. Lo más probable era que se descubriera durante la autopsia. ¿Qué harían entonces?

L comenzaba a preocuparse a muerte. No sólo cargaba con la culpa en su conciencia, sino que escuchaba cada vez más alarmado los sueños de Beyond. A veces su gemelo se movía de dormido, y en la últimas noches parecía que repetía el proceso de… asesinato. No quería imaginarse el motivo.

Poco después, Beyond comenzó a estar paranoico. Decía que lo vigilaban, que los chicos lo miraban raro. Que los cuidadores de la Wammy's no paraban de observarlo. Se apego a L más que nunca, y de hecho lo obligó a continuar con sus noches de incesto.

Para L esos momentos de conexión con Beyond eran valiosos, y más si servían como canalizador de energía acumulada. Si Beyond se cansaba lo suficiente, recién lograba conciliar el sueño.

Fue entonces que L no pudo más y decidió hablar con Linda a solas. Él la había estado evitando, y Linda había atribuido aquello a la pérdida de Beyond, por lo que había decidido no molestarlo. Pero cuando llegó a su habitación todo confundido y al borde del llanto, lo recibió sin condición alguna.

Beyond estaba paseando mientras tanto en uno de los patios, cuando escuchó a uno de los cuidadores recibir la orden de que lo trajeran a la oficina del director. Beyond palideció y estuvo seguro de que lo habían descubierto. Sólo le quedaba una opción: Escapar.

Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia su dormitorio, en busca de L, y grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó su voz al pasar junto a la puerta de su noviecita, si es que todavía lo era.

Se asomó un poco y los vio sentados frente a frente, L lloraba tratando de contenerse, Linda asentía.

- Sé que Beyond se molestará conmigo, pero tenía que hacerlo – decía L -. No está bien. Desde ese día parece que se va un poco más, que está enloqueciendo. No lo resisto, por eso fue que hablé con Watari…

- ¡Tú! – irrumpió Beyond a la habitación. Linda y L se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo -. ¡¿Me traicionaste?!

Beyond también lloraba. L se veía devastado, así que en verdad… Lo había hecho.

- ¡No fue así…! – trató de explicar.

- ¡Cobarde traidor! ¡Ya no eres mi hermano!

Beyond salió corriendo fuera del complejo. L se levantó a perseguirlo.

- ¡Beyond! ¡Espera!

Escuchaba cómo L le suplicaba que volviese, que lo esperara. Pero no, ¡lo había entregado! Y desde entonces, Beyond juró que se vengaría.

Tuvo que esquivar a varios guardias, pero como no parecían prevenidos, no le fue tan difícil como había esperado. Salió a la calle por primera vez en siete años, y se perdió en sus laberintos.

L no tuvo la misma suerte. Como ya habían visto a Beyond huir, los guardias supieron atajarlo. Fue llevado al hospital luego de que le administraran un calmante, pues el chico había estado decidido a seguir a su hermano.

Cuando Watari acudió con él, L estaba dormido. Confirmó que Beyond había escapado. Se preguntó entonces por qué. L le había contado horas antes que ese orfanato no era el lugar para ellos, que debían retirarse a estudiar en otros países, conocer más el mundo. Le explicó que Beyond estaba muy triste encerrado allí, sobre todo luego de lo que le pasó a Mercy. Dijo que tenía pesadillas cada noche, que no se estaba alimentando bien. L no resistía verlo así, y por eso quería que los cambiaran de orfanato. Watari al principio dudó mucho, y lo mandó a su cuarto mientras sopesaba la idea. Poco después, cuando estaba por convencerse de que era lo mejor escuchar al joven y hacer la transferencia, mandó a llamar a Beyond para saber si estaría de acuerdo. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Beyond había escapado y que L permanecía dopado ya que quería seguirlo.

De Beyond, sólo L tuvo algunas referencias de sus andanzas con el pasar de los años. Watari decidió iniciarlo en el programa del mejor detective, a petición propia, y así fue como L se convirtió en el mundialmente reconocido L. Watari sabía que lo había hecho para dar con Beyond, lo que le sirvió de base para confirmar que Beyond ahora se dedicaba a cometer crímenes despiadados con tal de "saludar" a su hermano.

…..

Y ahora estaban ahí, una vez más, en la misma habitación. Beyond junto a la puerta de la cocina, Light al otro lado del cuarto, junto al pasillo para llegar al dormitorio y L entre los dos, recostado sobre el sofá.

Quiso llegar entonces a L, pero Beyond estaba más cerca y lo detuvo alargando la mano con la que aferraba el cuchillo.

- No, no, Light. Todavía no – sonrió Beyond. Se inclinó sobre L y levantó ligeramente su cabeza.

L no despertó.

Light se percató entonces que la última conversación que había tenido no había sido con L, sino con Beyond. Beyond se había echado a su lado, en el lugar de L. ¡Qué asco!

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! – increpó Light sintiendo temor solamente por el cuchillo que ahora Beyond deslizaba juguetonamente por una mejilla del detective.

- Nada grave, Light. Sólo lo he puesto a dormir un poco.

- ¡Aléjate de él!

Light avanzó un paso, pero entonces Beyond apretó un poco el cuchillo y un hilillo de sangre se deslizó sobre la piel del pelinegro.

- No creo que estés en posición de dar órdenes, ¿no, Light? Si me haces el favor de sentarte sobre esa silla, procuraré no cortarle demasiado.

La sonrisa que tenía BB era lo que más lo molestaba y asustaba a la vez. La clase de sonrisa en una persona que no está mintiendo en cuanto a cumplir sus amenazas. Gracias a su trabajo, había aprendido a identificarlas.

Vio recién una silla dispuesta a un costado del cuarto, una que tenía donde apoyar los brazos. Y como si BB se burlara de él, vio una cuerda bien enrollada a los pies de esa silla.

- El tiempo está corriendo, Light, ¿qué decides? – preguntó Beyond al tiempo que otro hilillo de sangre se deslizaba ahora más cerca del cuello -. Si me dejas atarte, ya no tendré que atarlo a él…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	28. Huída

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Con mucho cariño para:_ Pao-chan Tsukiyomi, Chibi-tan, Estupido y sensual L, ojosdeluna, mari-nyaa, Narukami-Kyouya, Diana Albatou, carogasai, Kumikoson4, Betsy17, Gabriela Ines, , y fannyhikari.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXVIII: Huída**

L todavía permanecía inconsciente, Light no tenía idea de qué le había dado o hecho Beyond para dejarlo en ese estado. Se había sentado en la silla indicada por Beyond y ahora tenía las manos atadas al espaldar. Beyond había regresado junto a su gemelo y ahora lo observaba mientras lo sujetaba entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Light procurando contener su furia. Beyond seguía con el cuchillo en la otra mano.

- Resulta extraño – comentó BB, sin dejar de sonreír -. Light, ¿qué pasó con tus recuerdos? Siento que estamos viviendo un deja vú.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- En verdad no lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? No sé qué pensar al respecto. ¿Acaso nuestro trato se ha roto?

- ¿Trato?

- El trato que hicimos hace unos días, Light. Dime, ¿lo olvidaste a propósito? ¿Estás fingiendo para no cumplirlo? Porque eso en verdad, me molestaría mucho, Yagami.

El corazón de Light se acerleró. No entendía de qué hablaba el pelinegro, ¿ya había hablado antes?

- ¿Qué le hiciste a L? – preguntó.

Beyond sonrió.

- Despertará en cualquier momento, no te preocupes por él. Obviamente olvidaste el trato.

Beyond se levantó y caminó hasta Light. Le puso una mordaza, poniéndose un dedo a los labios para indicarle que mantuviera silencio. Acto seguido volvió con L, quien estaba tumbado en el suelo, junto a la mesa del comedor. A unos tres metros de donde estaba Light.

Beyond le ató las manos a una pata de la mesa. Observó a Light, y vio que lo miraba atentamente lleno de odio. Esto hizo que sonriera aún más.

"Ah, tendré que hacerlo después de todo".

Cogió el cuchillo, se sentó sobre L.

- ¡…! – Light trató de detenerle, pero no podía hablar. Comenzó a forcejear con la silla.

- Despierta… - indicó Beyond inclinándose sobre L para susurrarle al oído: - Despierta, L.

Entonces, L despertó. Al abrir los ojos, se confundió al ver dónde estaba, y comprobar que sus manos estaban atadas. Por un instante creyó que era Light quien estaba sobre él, hasta que sintió el olor. Un olor familiar, que solía gustarle…

Se congeló.

Beyond se alejó de su oído y lo observó de frente. L se paralizó.

- L… - Beyond pareció triste. Pero miró a Light de reojo, y elevó el cuchillo.

- Beyond…

L no vio cómo el filo del cuchillo se apoyaba sobre el dorso inferior de su brazo izquierdo. Estaba demasiado impactado de ver a Beyond.

- ¡…! – Light, por otra parte, no dejaba de ver el cuchillo.

Lentamente, Beyond comenzó a deslizar el cuchillo. No era una herida profunda, pero sí dejaba un rastro de sangre que se iba deslizando hacia los lados del brazo. L percibió el dolor y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de contenerse. Volvió a mirar a Beyond, esta vez con tristeza y sufrimiento.

Beyond le devolvía la mirada de manera similar, no se fijaba lo que el cuchillo cortaba. Ambos pelinegros vieron cómo las lágrimas se acumulaban en los ojos del otro.

- Yo… - comenzó Beyond, sin embargo,se oyó un golpe seco y Beyodn cayó inconsciente sobre L.

- ¡Beyond!

Light había logrado zafarse de la silla y lo había golpeado con la lámpara de la sala que estaba junto al comedor. Apartó a Beyond de L y empezó a desatarlo.

- ¡Beyond! – seguía L sin dejar de observar a su hermano.

- Está bien, tranquilo – instó Light a duras penas. En cierto modo, le enfurecía que L se preocupara por aquel lunático.

Ni bien los brazos de L estuvieron libres, él se arrojó sobre su hermano, revisando si tenía alguna herida. Light, molesto, buscó algo para curar su brazo.

- Debemos irnos – indicó L de pronto. Su tono retornó a su frialdad habitual -. La policía no tardará en llegar.

- ¿Y eso no es bueno?

- Es una larga historia. Debo irme con Beyond. Hay un helicóptero en la azotea.

- Espera, tu brazo sigue…

- Estaré bien. Podré curarme cuando estemos a salvo.

- ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo? – preguntó Light -. Después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar, lo que te hizo a ti… ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo?

- Porque es mi hermano – respondió L.

Se incorporó y con mucho esfuerzo cargó a Beyond poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros. Light tuvo que ayudarlo. Juntos lo llevaron hasta la azotea, donde encontraron el helicóptero que L ocultaba. Metieron a Beyond en la parte de atrás. Light lo ató pese a las miradas molestas de L. El propio L se subió en el asiento del piloto, y ante su sorpresa, Light abordó el del copiloto.

- ¿Qué haces? Tú no puedes venir – inquirió L.

- Mírame – retó Light cerrando la puerta del helicóptero.

- Light, en serio. Estamos siendo perseguidos por la policía, estoy seguro que Beyond les habrá dado alguna pista que los conducirá aquí. Si vienes con nosotros, estarás escapando de tu padre y tu propia vida.

- Nada es definitivo, L. Si quiero escaparme temporalmente, lo haré. Además, ya me has obligado a hacerlo, ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- Me secuestraste. Lo sé. Y sé también que estás siendo buscado por la policía. Tú, y no Beyond.

L se quedó callado. ¿En qué momento habían vuelto los recuerdos de Light? ¿Recordaría lo que le hizo Beyond? ¿Todo lo que le inyectó y hasta, tal vez, torturó? De ser así, ¿por qué lo ayudaba?

- ¿Seguro que quieres venir con nosotros?

L lo miraba inseguro. Light sonrió.

- Sí. Recuerda que todavía me debes algo.

L sonrió también.

Para cuando Soichiro llegaba con su equipo al edificio al que habían visto entrar a L, el helicóptero ya se había alejado.

"Light, ¿dónde estás?"

L y Light llegaron a una casa escondida entre unas rocas, al borde del mar. Era el refugio más secreto L, y sólo él y Watari conocían su ubicación.

- ¿No crees que Watari vendrá a buscarnos?

- No. Él tuvo que irse para encargarse de asuntos serios. Estoy seguro que comprenderá que deseo estar a solas en este lugar.

- Él es como tu padre, ¿no?

L sonrió de nuevo.

- Sí, lo es.

Entre ambos llevaron a Beyond hasta una habitación de la casa. No era una casa grande. Apenas tres habitaciones, un comedor-cocina, una sala pequeña y un escritorio donde había un par de computadoras.

Cuando entraron a la casa, el brazo de L se puso a sangrar de peor manera. Light le dijo que llevaría a BB hasta un cuarto. L confió, y se fue a detener su sangrado.

Light recostó sobre la cama al gemelo, observándolo con mal humor.

- Si vas a cumplir, cumple todo el trato – dijo Beyond de pronto. Había despertado hace mucho, pero se había hecho al dormido. Light se quedó de espaldas a él. Sabía que estaba bien atado, no iría a ninguna parte.

- No creo poder hacerlo – reconoció en voz baja -. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

- Tienes que hacerlo.

Light se quedó pensando un rato. Se volteó lentamente hacia Beyond. Sus miradas se conectaron, luchando por convencer a la otra.

Sí, era cierto. Habían hecho un trato. Cuando Beyond había secuestrado a Light, le había contado todo. Todo su pasado con L. Por el bien de todos, le había prometer algo. Algo que tenía que hacer cuando llegase el momento adecuado. Algo que lastimaría a L, sin duda, pero que debía hacer.

Y en ese momento, antes de que Beyond comenzara a administrarle la droga para que pareciera simplemente otra víctima de sus asesinatos seriales, Light había aceptado…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE! Siento la demora, actu tan pronto se pongan al día.

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	29. Murderer Cupid

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_El capítulo de honor va para:_ Betsy17, Kumikoson4, fannyhikari, ojosdeluna y Chibi-tan!

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXIX: Murderer Cupid**

L se encontraba en el baño, terminando de lavarse las manos. Le había costado un poco, pero se había curado. Lo cierto era que no era una herida tan grave. Pensó que Beyond lo había hecho a propósito así, más para asustar a Light que para lastimarlo. Aquel pensamiento, del que tuvo certeza, le sacó una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

Beyond era celoso por naturaleza. En su infancia nunca lo había notado, pero siempre que miraba atrás, se daba cuenta. No había terminado con Mercy por ser ella una pervertida, como le dijo Beyond, sino porque simplemente, ella no era L.

Esto lo descubrió después, cuando en su camino por convertirse en L conocía a alguien, ese alguien terminaba asesinado. No importa si era hombre o mujer, Beyond los mataba entre sus asesinatos seriales.

Por eso había sido que L había tomado la decisión de no tener relación alguna. Desde que se había vuelto L, además, tampoco había tenido tiempo de involucrarse con alguien. Podría decirse que no había tenido relaciones con nadie más que con Beyond.

Ah, pero recientemente otro hombre lo había tocado. Yagami Light se había inmiscuido en su vida con tanta facilidad y rapidez que, prácticamente, había superado las barreras que él mismo se había impuesto y ahora apenas podía resistirse con él.

Sí, debía aceptarlo. Al principio sólo estaba jugando. Provocándole porque Light no era más que un niñato policía con ambiciones más grandes que su valor para llevarlas a cabo. Seducirlo había sido divertido, hasta cierto punto. Pero Luego Light se había puesto en serio, y ahora él se veía en problemas para cumplir su propia imposición: No poner a nadie en peligro, no provocarle celos a Beyond.

Siempre supo que Beyond lo vigilaba. De lejos o de cerca, tarde o temprano aparecía alguna pista que indicaba que no lo perdía de vista. Por eso L se esforzaba tanto en buscarle, porque sabía que no podía estar demasiado lejos. Que ambos en realidad estaban buscándose.

"Beyond me odia porque cree que lo delaté con el director", recordó el detective. Sabía que eran celos lo que lo impulsaba a matar a sus pretendientes o pretendidos, pero también era para castigarlo. El típico _si no eres para mí, no serás para nadie._

A L no le molestaba aquello, quería demasiado a su hermano como para guardarle rencor por algo. Y por ese motivo debía hablar con él. A toda costa, no podía dejar pasar más tiempo si hablar con Beyond.

Salió del baño con prisa, sentía que se había demorado demasiado.

Light estaba esperándolo afuera, algo nervioso.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó L haciéndolo a un lado para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba BB.

- Ryuuzaki… - comenzó el japonés, sin animarse a decir lo que tenía que decir.

Pero L no se iba a detener por nada, tenía que hablar con Beyond primero, lo de Light podía esperar.

- ¿Ya despertó? – preguntó procurando no mostrarse ansioso.

Antes de que Light pudiera contestar algo, L abrió la puerta de ese cuarto y entonces… Palideció.

La cama donde debía estar Beyond yacía vacía, y las amarras que lo mantenían atado, permanecían allí, desechas.

- Ryuuzaki…

- ¿Dónde está?

- Yo…

- ¡¿Dónde está?!

De pronto el detective acorraló a Light contra una pared y le puso un brazo sobre la garganta, asfixiándolo.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Light luchó por zafarse de su agarre, pero l ira del pelinegro hacía que su ataque cobrara fuerzas sobrenaturales. Comenzaba a ahogarse cuando L lo liberó.

- ¿Dónde está? – insistió permitiendo que el castaño recuperase el aliento. Tras unos segundos, recién pudo hablar.

- Está… huyó.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo dejé ir. Lo solté.

Light lo admitía con angustia, aunque no parecía preocupado por la seguridad de ambos. El rostro de L ahora no podía disimular sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Solté sus amarras. Le dije que se fuera.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿De cómo…? – L estaba atónito, no daba crédito a lo que oía.

- Sabía que si lo mataba tú me odiarías.

- ¡Para qué habrías de matarlo! – el pelinegro volvió a acorralarlo contra la pared -. ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡No le hice nada! – explicó Light luchando para poder seguir respirando -. ¡Se suponía que debía hacerlo, pero me negué!

- ¿Se suponía? – se extrañó L.

- Era parte del trato… ¡pero no quería matarlo porque entonces tú me odiarías!

"¿Trato?"

L lo soltó. Esta vez Light cayó al piso. Tosió un poco, masajeándose el cuello. L se arrodilló frente a él. Recién volvía a controlarse.

- Light, ¿de qué trato estás hablando? – preguntó lo más calmado posible, aunque sonó demasiado tenso.

Light lo miró a los ojos un instante, entonces se apoyó contra la pared. Cerró los ojos.

- Cuando él me secuestró, me lo contó todo – empezó. Estaba reviviendo lo que había pasado, quería contárselo a L con la mayor precisión posible -. Me dijo cómo eran tú y él de pequeños. Claro que yo no quería escuchar, pero él me obligó. Sólo al principio, porque después, llamó por completo mi atención. Ya sabes el por qué.

L lo observaba en silencio. Se había sentado frente a Light, en el suelo. Estaba nervioso, temía por lo que Light sabía, por lo que le hubiera contado Beyond. Sin embargo, su curiosidad era mayor, tenía que saberlo todo.

- Es lo que yo trataba de decirte anoche – comentó.

- Sí, ahora me doy cuenta. Es que… Ya lo entenderás, cuando llegue a esa parte.

- De acuerdo. Continúa.

- Me contó cómo te había escuchado en secreto, y cómo había huido de ese orfanato, y de ti.

- Yo no lo delaté.

- Lo sé. Él me lo dijo.

- …

¿Beyond se lo dijo? ¿Beyond sabía que no lo había delatado? ¿Pero entonces…?

- Beyond me dijo que a los pocos días de haber huido, comenzó a matar. Era algo que no podía evitar, le gustaba demasiado. Antes de enloquecer, porque sabía que hacía mal, trató de calmarse haciendo lo único que apaciguaba, verte a ti, Ryuuzaki. Se las arregló para poder verte a distancia, fue de ese modo que, sin querer, descubrió lo que le habías dicho en verdad a su director, que no lo habías delatado.

- ¿Y por qué no volvió entonces? ¿Por qué hizo todo esto?

- Espera, por favor. Debo contártelo tal como pasó, no quiero que se vaya nada. Como decía, Beyond se sentía culpable no sólo por abandonarte, sino por quitar tantas vidas en vano. Lo había hecho por furia las primeras veces, pero después con placer. Beyond no se detuvo. Continuó asesinando para sobrevivir, y observándote a la distancia para no perder el vínculo con lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo. No hizo contacto contigo porque sabía que no aprobarías su nuevo arte, y que de hecho, podrías decepcionarte de él. Se propuso compensarte de alguna manera.

- ¿Compensarme? – se mofó L sin poder evitarlo.

- Escucha – insistió Light -. Cuando Beyond comprobó que te habías alejado de todos en el orfanato para convertirte en el detective más reconocido y así poder encontrarle, sintió que te había cargado con un peso mayor al que debías soportar. Privarte de una vida social le dolía, porque sabía que no serías el mismo si te aislabas de esa manera. Armó un plan para buscarte a alguien. Beyond no quería que tuvieras amigos, principalmente quería que encontraras una pareja, alguien capaz de reemplazarlo, de hacerte olvidar todo por lo que te había hecho pasar.

Light sonrió un poco.

- Los primeros intentos fueron inútiles. Beyond terminaba asesinándolos o en todo caso, los ponía a tal peligro que igual terminaban muriendo. Él armaba casos para que los resolvieras con esas personas, para que estuvieras con ellos persiguiéndolo, o investigando. Beyond pensaba muy bien sus matanzas para reunirte con aquellos que él calificaba aptos para ti. Pero como terminaban muertos, vio de inmediato cómo sospechabas que esas personas morían a propósito y desde entonces tuviste cuidado de no involucrarte con nadie. Esto le resultó muy conflictivo para Beyond, pues frustraba cualquier nuevo intento de encontrarte a alguien.

L ahora estaba confundido, su enfado se había disipado. Ya ni siquiera miraba a Light. Tenía la mirada perdida, como si uniera cabos en su mente, como si comprobara que lo que decía Light realmente era factible.

- Beyond mejoró haciendo planes y acercándote a personas parecidas a ti, mas tú los alejabas mejor que él al matarlos. Estaba por perder las esperanzas, cuando supo de mí.

Ahora Light sonreía un poco más abiertamente mientras veía el suelo entre ellos. L elevó su mirada, anonadado.

- Se enteró por uno de los casos más difícil que he resuelto. Le impresionó mi perseverancia. Luego de investigarme un poco, determinó que era apto para ti y que, con mi obstinación, era aún más posible que lograra acercarme a ti. Así que vino aquí y comenzó a asesinar exclusivamente para llamar tu atención. Y en efecto, viniste ante mí y me revelaste cosas que no había notado, cosas que solo tú veías porque sabías que era Beyond el que estaba detrás, y esto porque él mismo quería que solo tú lo supieras. De ese modo, trabajaríamos juntos.

Ahora Light observó también a L.

- Él estaba seguro de que si pasaba tiempo contigo, terminarías gustándome. Le complació mucho ver que yo también llamaba tu atención. Claro que sentía celos, pero su satisfacción de verte por fin con alguien era mayor. Hizo todo para que nos uniéramos más. Secuestrarme era parte de su plan, porque además de revelarme todo, se entregaría ante la justicia. Me dijo que todos saldríamos ganando si lo mataba. Beyond me hizo prometerle que, además de protegerte hasta el final, llegado el momento, lo mataría. Sólo así se detendría. Prometió no cometer más asesinatos, y limitarse a finalizar su plan de acercarnos. Me pareció un buen trato, porque en ese entonces, yo mismo ardía en deseos por aniquilarlo. De ese modo, para no despertar sospechas, me hizo lo mismo que hizo a cada víctima. Ahí fue cuando sus celos casi metieron la pata de nuevo, porque exageró conmigo y entré en ese delicado estado que, por suerte, no impidió que me abandonases. Si te preguntas si perdí la memoria o no, sí lo hice. Olvidé todo lo que sabías que había olvidado, incluyendo el trato y mi encuentro con Beyond. A la vista de él, eso iba excelente, porque así nos unimos todavía más. Cuando vino a amenazarte, lo hizo para que yo reaccionara y lo matara de una vez. En un punto creyó que yo había fingido lo de mi memoria para mejorar el plan, pero cuando vio que en verdad no recordaba el trato, tuvo que hacer más daño para hacerme reaccionar. Ya fuera recordando o matándolo, el plan estaba completo. En adelante él ya no podría hacer nada. Era su límite.

L mantenía silencio, mirándolo sin perder su expresión de sorpresa.

- Por suerte, recordé antes de reaccionar. Luego, lo que me impidió cumplir mi parte, fuiste tú. No contaba con que le tuvieras tanto afecto. Creo que ni él contaba con eso. En el helicóptero, cuando veníamos aquí, noté que él había despertado, pero que se hacía al dormido para evitar enfrentarte. Tal vez lo conmovió el que lo protegieras tanto, tal vez sólo te tenía miedo, no lo sé. Cuando nos dejaste solos, él seguía queriendo que lo matase, pero no lo hice. No pude hacerlo, sabía que si lo hacía, te lastimaría, y él comprendió cuando le dije que tú jamás podrías estar con la persona que asesinó a tu gemelo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? Por eso fue que lo liberé. Si no iba a matarlo, por lo menos lo dejaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Y como vez, decidió huir.

Light guardó un poco de silencio para ver la reacción de L. No obstante, L no reaccionó. Permaneció así, como estaba, observándolo casi con incredulidad.

- Escucha, sé que es absurdo, pero así fue. Es la ridícula realidad para tantas muertes.

Light se levantó.

- Voy a dejarte procesar todo lo que te dije, pero antes, déjame aclararte algo. Sé que Beyond pretendía que nos… enamoremos, o algo así, pero tú y yo sabemos que eso no se puede lograr simplemente armando un plan de Cupido para hacerlo. Está en claro tu posición al respecto, sé que no quieres involucrarte con nadie, lo entiendo. Tampoco yo. Beyond creía que era posible, pero me doy cuenta que lo tienes realmente va más allá de conocer a alguien. Cuando te pongas en paz contigo mismo, seguro que conseguirás a alguien ideal. Voy a estar aquí algún tiempo más, lo necesario para comprobar que estés bien. No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada, ¿entiendes? Haz lo que quieras. Yo… Estaré por ahí.

El japonés abandonó el cuarto. L se quedó sentando en el suelo, sin poder creer todo lo que había escuchado.

¿Beyond no le guardaba rencor? ¿Le estaba… buscando pareja? En medio de la hilaridad de aquello, se notaba el cariño que le tenía, y la locura que lo dominaba. L deseó abrazar a su hermano más que nunca. No sabía hasta qué punto Light había penetrado en sus defensas, pero estaba claro que no sentía nada parecido a lo que Beyond esperaba.

"Nuestra relación se basa en el sin compromisos" se dijo L, recordando que entre las conversaciones que había tenido con Light, el principal motivo por el que se sentían atraídos, tal vez, era que ambos habían accedido a tener relaciones sin compromiso alguno. Todo ese afecto que Beyond había creído ver se basaba en eso. Light estaba ahí porque tenían algo pendiente, era cierto, ¡tenían que tener sexo! Él quería probar con otro hombre, sin compromiso alguno, y L había accedido sin la verdadera intención de acostarse con él ya que estaba mortificado por su gemelo. Pero ahora que su gemelo aprobaba que tuviera más relaciones, ¿qué le impedía cerrar aquel trato? Él mismo deseaba a Light, deseaba tener sexo con él.

Pero entonces, ¿qué pasaría luego de que se acostaran? La respuesta el propio Light la había dicho ya. Estaría ahí por un tiempo más, y si bien aclaraba que no debía sentirse obligado a nada, estaba claro que se quedaría hasta que tuvieran sexo.

"Ah sí, porque de todas las personas que conoce Light, sólo yo logré llamar su atención".

Y después él mismo se iría, probablemente a la Wammy's. Light no le había explicado el por qué BB había hecho que sus rostros fueran buscados por la policía, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo. Eso L lo había deducido solo.

"Beyond quiere que deje de ser L porque sabe que me convertí en él sólo para buscarlo. Y L es la razón principal por la que no tengo tiempo para involucrarme con alguien. Es su forma de liberarme del puesto".

Todo se armaba ante sus ojos. Y en su mente, la lógica dominaba todo, incluyendo su relación con Light.

Y sin embargo, en su corazón se cernía una oscuridad absoluta.

El blanco de la flecha del Cupido asesino se había dividido en dos, y ambas partes comenzaban a alejarse una de la otra. La flecha pasaría entre ellas, sin rozar a ninguna.

¿Dónde iría a parar?

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Este fue el cap de honor del fic, sorprendidas? Muajaja! Espero su review y su respuesta: ¿Cómo quieren que acabe este fic? ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Si responden todas hasta el 31, actu el 1ro!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	30. Lo acordado

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_El primer capítulo del 2013 va para: _fannyhikari, Gabriela Ines, Betsy17, Kumikoson4, Vegen Isennawa, carogasai, y Diana Albatou.

_Gracias por leer! Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXX: Lo acordado**

Un día había pasado. Light había estado pasando el tiempo en el escritorio, observando algunos libros científicos de la pequeña biblioteca de esa casita. Había dormido en la sala, pues quería darle al detective su espacio. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba. Él podría irse en cualquier momento, ya estaba claro que Beyond no lo lastimaría. Podría volver a Kanto, con su padre y su trabajo. Ryuuzaki estaría bien. Estaba seguro de que tenía un plan de emergencia. Además podía volver con Watari, o buscar a Beyond. No creía que hubiera amenza alguna en aquello.

Ah, pero todo estaba tan diferente. En primer lugar, su trabajo ya no era el mismo. Gracias a L había descubierto que sus oficiales ya eran bastante capaces sin él, y para esas alturas, seguro que ya habían elegido a un nuevo líder.

En segundo lugar, lo que había vivido con L había sido como una especie de aventura. Había echado un vistazo más allá de su pecera, por así decirlo. Temía que su vida ya no fuera igual que antes. Peor aún, ¿y qué si lo era? Tenía que admitirlo, era una monotonía total, ¡aburridísima!

No obstante, ninguno de esos motivos lo perturbaban tanto como el tercero: L.

Así era. ¿Qué sentía por L? Al principio lo había odiado, luego había comenzado a soportarlo, a solicitarlo, y hasta a… desearlo. Y claro, habían quedado en que tendrían sexo ya que Light no estaba seguro si era gay o no. Ya le había confesado que el sexo con mujeres no le era del todo placentero, así que tal vez, si lo hacía con otro hombre… Y L había aceptado.

Ahora bien, con todo lo de Beyond y los recientes descubrimientos, no estaba seguro si L seguía dispuesto a hacerlo. Al inicio él era el que se le insinuaba y gozaba al seducirle, pero cuando Light había _abierto las puertas_, L se había echado hacia atrás. ¿Qué decidiría ahora que sabía lo de Beyond? ¿Le seguiría siendo fiel? ¿Comenzaría de nuevo?

No podía creer lo nervioso que estaba por saber la posición que tomaría el pelinegro. No había ido a verlo durante el día por miedo a recibir una negativa. Además, lo que le preocupaba también era averiguar si la negativa sería sólo al sexo, o… algo más.

¿Quería él algo más? ¡Qué patético era sentirse así!

Sin embargo, la segunda noche que pretendía pasar en el sofá, lo descubrió todo. L lo llamó a su dormitorio. Lo hizo en el tono neutro que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba… controlado. Light había estado al borde de un ataque conforme caminaba hacia la puerta indicada.

Cuando la abrió, L estaba de pie a medio camino entre la puerta y la cama. Por extraño que pareciera, sonreía.

Mmm. Le gustaba esa sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dejamos pendiente? – preguntó el detective. Bastó que Light avanzara un poco hacia él para que L lo jalara de un brazo y lo tumbara sobre la cama. Casi inmediatamente L se posó sobre él. Entonces se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – cuestionó Light sin poder evitarlo. Moría por saber la respuesta.

- … No lo sé – contestó el pelinegro -. Sigo deseándote tanto como antes, quizás incluso más.

A Light le encantó aquel comentario.

- Sólo si estás de acuerdo yo…

No puedo terminar lo que iba a decir. L comenzó a besarlo. Fue un beso lleno de pasión y energía, prácticamente enfurecido. Light apenas podía mantener el ritmo. Sintió cómo L introducía sus manos bajo su camisa, acariciando uno de sus pezones con una mano y con la otra descendiendo hasta adentrarse en sus pantalones.

Light ni comprendía cómo alguien podía pasar de ser tan reservado a tan atrevido en cuestión de días. Supuso que su físico y su intelecto contribuían a la liberación de esa fuerza sexual. Después de todo, parecía desearlo igual que él.

El beso concluyó para que L pudiera sacarle la camisa con rapidez. El japonés aprovechó e hizo lo mismo. El pelinegro comenzó a besar el lateral de su cuello. Cubrió un camino de besos hacia su pecho. Light cerró los ojos, su respiración se había acelerado. Ahora que el detective jugaba nuevamente con uno de sus pezones, sintió que su corazón retumbaba con fuerza.

Lanzó un gemido al instante que la mano de L volvió a cerrarse sobre su miembro. Empezó a acariciarlo levemente, de rato en rato con más fuerza y velocidad. Sin darse cuenta, L ya se las había arreglado para quitarle los pantalones. Estaba completamente desnudo.

- Ahora me toca – indicó L con un tono que a Light le pareció tan seductor, que creyó que estaba a punto de terminar al segundo.

Cuando abrió los ojos, L lo observaba desde su cadera. Su lengua se deslizaba lentamente sobre su erección. El detective actuaba de acuerdo a sus reacciones. Descubrió que su punto débil estaba cerca la punta. Cada vez que pasaba por ahí, Light cerraba los ojos por el placer.

- Ryuuzaki…

Entonces L se introdujo el miembro en la boca. Cerró los ojos él mismo porque también estaba comenzando a excitarse con los gemidos que soltaba Light. Sus oídos fueron la guía esta vez, Light respondía más cuando mantenía un ritmo considerablemente acelerado, aunque no demasiado. Hacía más presión con la lengua cada vez que llegaba a su punto débil.

- ¡Ah! – Los gemidos de Light se habían vuelto más sonoros. Era obvio que estaba al borde del orgasmo. Sus caderas se movían lentamente, siguiendo el ritmo que había marcado L. El pelinegro aprovecho el estado de Light para introducir un dedo en su parte posterior. Debía prepararlo de alguna manera.

Justo en el instante en que entraba un segundo dedo, Light soltó un gemido más fuerte y anunció que estaba por acabar. L aceleró su ritmo, metiéndose lo más que podía del miembro en su boca. Tras unos pocos segundos más, la explosión de Light le llegó a la garganta.

- ¡Ah!

Las caderas de Light se elevaron un poco al tiempo que todo él se estremecía con ferocidad. Pese a que cerraba los ojos, Light veía todo blanco. Cuando se calmó un poco y su respiración se hizo más estable, abrió los ojos y vio que L había subido hasta quedar cara a cara y lo observaba atentamente, complacido con lo que había logrado.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el japonés algo avergonzado por lo que había pasado.

- Era un prueba – explicó L sonriendo ligeramente. Se movió un poco, Light se percató entonces que L también estaba completamente desnudo y que al estar sobre él, ambos miembros chocaban.

- ¿Prueba de qué? – insistió el japonés percibiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante el roce. Lo más excitante de aquello era que sentía también cómo el cuerpo del detective comenzaba a reaccionar también.

- De que pueden excitarte los hombres. De que puedo excitarte yo.

- ¿Creías que no? ¿Con todo lo que pasamos?

- Temía que no. Pero ahora que he comprobado que sí…

L movió su cadera un poco hacia ambos lados. Sus miembros se acariciaron entre ellos. Light apenas contuvo un nuevo gemido.

- No perdamos más tiempo – sonrió Light, sonando seductor. L le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a besarlo nuevamente con furia.

Lentamente, levantó una pierna de Light por encima de su brazo y la elevó un poco. Hizo lo mismo con la otra. Sin embargo, justo cuando su mano guiaba su miembro hacia el orificio del castaño, Light se apartó de su agarre.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó algo preocupado. L se confundió unos segundos.

- ¿No se suponía que íbamos a hacerlo?

- Sí, pero no acordamos en quién penetraría a quién.

- Creía que ya era obvio.

- ¿Por qué?

- Bueno, dijiste que tener sexo con mujeres no te excitaba. Si me penetraras, ¿no sería similar a hacerlo con una mujer?

- No necesariamente.

- Pero si querías probar hacerlo con un hombre, es obvio que te refieres a que te penetren.

- No lo entendía así.

- No importa. Probemos una vez, y si no te gusta, cambiamos.

- ¿Por qué no probamos primero al revés?

- Vamos Light, estás arruinando el momento.

- ¿El momento? Qué somos, ¿pareja? Esta es una simple sesión de sexo, Ryuuzaki, porque no actuamos de acuerdo a nuestros instintos.

L sonrió.

- Como quieras.

El pelinegro se posó nuevamente sobre él, sujetó con cada mano las muñecas del japonés y subió sus manos sobre su cabeza. Comenzó a besarlo nuevamente con furia. Antes de que Light pudiera decir algo, cogió ambas muñecas con una mano y utilizó la otra para subirle una pierna.

Light abrió los ojos alarmado por lo que iba a pasar, mas no pudo separarse de los labios de L. Sintió el miembro del detective posarse en la entrada de su orificio, para su sorpresa, completamente erecto.

Entonces L comenzó a besarle nuevamente el cuello. Light cerró los ojos, aparentemente resignado a lo que iba a pasar.

- Espera…

- Te lo dolerá sólo al principio – fue lo último que dijo L antes de penetrarlo con fuerza…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **REVIEW and SHARE!

Y como digo en mi blog, que tengan un año de satisfacción =D

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	31. Our first time

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para: _carogasai, Betsy17, fannyhikari, Gabriela Ines, Kumikoson4, Narukami-Kyouya, mari-nyaa, Diana Albatou, y Vegen Isennawa.

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXXI: Our first time**

- Te dolerá sólo al principio – fue lo último que dijo L antes de penetrarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Ah!

Light creyó que iba a romperse. El dolor que sintió fue tan intenso que un par de lágrimas crecieron en sus ojos. L no se detuvo, retrocedió sin salirse del todo y volvió a entrar. Otro alarido por parte del japonés.

- ¡Espera! – Light se rindió, comenzó a tratar de zafarse -. ¡No quiero hacerlo, ya no quiero hacerlo!

Pero L pareció no escucharlo. En lugar de detenerse, lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo levantó. Terminaron sentados, Light en su encima, todavía con el miembro en su interior. Volvió a gritar.

- Agárrame – susurró L en su oído. Lo abrazaba tan fuerte que Light supo que sería en vano tratar de zafarse, así que obedeció. Lo abrazó también y se refugió en su cuello.

Lo odiaba. Estaba lastimándolo. Al menos en ese instante estaban inmóviles, armonizando su respiración. Comenzó a procesar lo que pasaba. ¡Tenía el miembro de otro hombre metido en su…!

- ¿Light? – interrumpió L -. Tranquilízate. Lo peor ya pasó. Estoy adentro. - El castaño percibió que sonreía. – Ahora voy a comenzar de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no te dolerá tanto, y muy pronto comenzará a gustarte.

Light no podía hablar. Sintió que su garganta se había tapado. Temblaba ligeramente, estaba todavía acostumbrándose a la penetración. L lo observó un instante y lo soltó. Hizo que se recostara de nuevo, separándose.

- No te preocupes, encontraremos tu posición perfecta – indicó.

"¿Mi qué?" pensó el japonés, pero entonces L volvió a posarse sobre él. Se miraron a los ojos un instante, entonces L volvió a penetrarlo.

- ¡…! – esta vez Light no soltó un grito adolorido. Apretó sus dientes para evitar hacerlo. Quería confiar en el pelinegro, ya no había vuelta atrás. Además, era cierto, ya no le dolía tanto.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó L.

- ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez! – estalló Light. Ambos se sorprendieron mucho. L volvió a sonreír.

El primer vaivén le provocó todavía cierto dolor al japonés. El segundo fue más leve, y el tercero todavía más. Era una sensación extraña, aunque de alguna forma, no era desagradable. Ya no.

Light observó el rostro de L, quien lo veía también, con los labios entreabiertos. Tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la cama, a la altura de los hombros de Light. Él, por su parte, sujetaba las sábanas con fuerza, más por nerviosismo que por otra cosa. Estuvieron así un poco más de un minuto.

- Date la vuelta – ordenó de pronto el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué?

- Date la vuelta, Light.

L salió de él y se arrodilló para permitirle cumplir su orden. Light dudó al principio. Estaba a punto de reclamarle que quién era él para decirle qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, al contemplarlo mejor pudo notar que estaba tan nervioso como él. Más aún, ¡se estaba esforzando!

Light se volteó, notando algo de dolor en su parte baja.

"Espero que mañana no esté peor" se consoló en vano.

Una vez estuvo de espaldas a L, aprovechó para sujetarse de la almohada. Sintió al pelinegro posarse sobre él, una sus manos le acarició un brazo, la otra acarició desde su cadera hasta quedarse agarrada de su hombro. Una de las piernas de L lo obligó a abrir más las suyas. Otra vez, L lo penetró con fuerza.

- ¡Ah! – soltó Light volviendo a sentir algo de dolor. Esta vez sentía que el miembro de L tenía menos espacio en él. Lo comprobó al escuchar un gemido leve tras él.

Comenzó entonces a moverse. L retrocedía y volvía a adentrarse en él. Un vaivén que iba un poco más rápido cada vez.

La respiración de L se hizo más sonora, así como la presión de su agarre se incrementaba en los momentos de embestida. Light comenzó a sentirse extraño. La sensación pasó a ser no desagradable a ser lentamente más… agradable. Sentía su propio miembro siendo estimulado un poco con cada penetración. Sin darse cuenta se sorprendió deseando que L lo penetrara más profundamente.

Y en ese momento, como si hubiera leído su mente, L lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo sentarse sobre él. Cuando Light dejó caer su peso, el miembro del detective entró por completo de golpe.

- ¡Ah!

L lo abrazaba desde atrás, apoyándose en su hombro

- ¿Te gustó? – preguntó con voz seductora. Antes de que el japonés pudiera responder, una de las manos de L llegó a su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo.

- Ryuuzaki… - Light cerró los ojos, se sentía muy bien que L lo tocara.

Otra vez, L comenzó a moverse. Light comenzó a sentir cómo su propio miembro se estimulaba de acuerdo de la penetración y al manoseo del pelinegro. Apenas unos minutos después Light sintió que hervía por dentro. Él mismo comenzó a moverse para acelerar el vaivén de su compañero.

Sus respiraciones se iban volviendo más intensas, ambos jadeaban en voz baja. Aguantaron unos minutos más antes de que L decidiera cambiar de posición.

Cuando se detuvo para indicarle que se recostara de nuevo, Light se sintió algo confundido. Estaba por reclamarle el haberse detenido, pero L hizo que volviera a su posición inicial.

- Creo que ya sé cuál será tu posición perfecta – indicó L como toda explicación.

- Ya estuvimos así antes – se quejó Light -. La última… - se avergonzó y desvió la mirada -. La última estaba bien.

- ¿Solo bien? – se divirtió L posándose una vez sobre él. – Yo quiero más que eso, Light. Si no llegas al orgasmo primero toda la penetración habrá sido en vano.

Light se sonrojó ante la honestidad del pelinegro. L no perdió más tiempo y agarró las piernas del japonés para apoyarlas sobre sus hombros y apoyar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Light, doblándolo sobre sí mismo. A Light no le gustó mucho aquella pose.

- Espera – comenzó -. ¿Tenemos que probar ésta?

- Claro, estoy seguro que ésta pose te encantará.

- Me siento demasiado… Expuesto.

- ¿Expuesto? Light, rebobina lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora y analiza si es lógico que digas eso.

- Lo sé, pero…

- Confía en mí.

La mirada de L le transmitió lo que fuera que necesitaba para relajarse. Al menos no tenía que hacer esfuerzo para mantenerse doblado, puesto que sus piernas se apoyaban en el pelinegro y era él en realidad, quien cargaba con su peso.

- Ya, bueno. ¿Vas a empezar o…?

L sonrió de nuevo. Qué curioso era que Light se resignara a eso en lugar de insistirle en cambiar de roles. Eso confirmaba sin lugar a dudas que le estaba gustando. Así que acomodó mejor las piernas de Light y con algo de esfuerzo, lo penetró una vez más esa noche.

- ¡Ah!

Ante su propio asombro, Light gimió por primera vez en voz alta. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, era como si L hubiera descubierto un botón secreto en su interior que activaba su excitación. Su miembro se estremeció sin que nada lo tocara.

- ¿Ves? Ésta es tu posición perfecta.

"Llegó el momento" celebró L para sí mismo.

Comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, cuidando no provocarle algún calambre o dolor por la pose. No obstante, aquello no parecía preocuparle al castaño. L lo veía esforzándose por contener sus gemidos, pero podía ver que se estaba excitando en serio.

- Light… - comenzó el pelinegro -. Te estás poniendo tieso.

El aludido abrió los ojos y vio que su miembro crecía con cada embestida. Ya no podía resistirlo, L continuaba acelerando el ritmo y el calor que sentía en su cuerpo comenzaba a abrasarlo.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Light había comenzando a gemir de placer. Aquello excitó má tuvo que esforzarse más por controlarse. Debía resistir hasta que Light explotara primero.

Los segundos continuaban pasando y L seguía empujando con más fuerza y más deprisa. Light estaba extremadamente ruborizado, sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza pero su boca no podía cerrarse. Conforme L lo penetraba con más fuerza, los gemidos de Light se intensificaban. Las manos del japonés lo sujetaban por sus caderas, le indicaban que no se detuviera.

- ¡Light! – jadeó esta vez el pelinegro, incapaz de seguir controlándose. Sus respiraciones agitadas se sincronizaron. Ahora L gemía también.

Estaban a punto, lo sabían. El detective iba tan veloz que Light creyó que se derrumbaría la cama. Casi de golpe todo se desvaneció.

- ¡Ryuuzaki, voy a…!

Pero no alcanzó a decirlo. Sucedió sin que pudiera evitarlo. El japonés explotó con fuerza y dada la posición, su líquido espeso cayó sobre su pecho. Todo él se sacudió como si un torrente de electricidad lo envolviera.

- ¡Oh, Light!

Antes de que su cuerpo se calmara, sintió cómo L se enterraba profundamente en él y explotaba también. Su líquido inundó su interior, produciéndole un pequeño torrente más.

- ¡Ah!

Entonces el pelinegro se derrumbó sobre él tras haber bajado sus piernas a la cama. Esperaron un poco a que se calmaran, sus respiraciones producían demasiado ruido en la habitación.

- ¿Quién te dijo que… podías acabar dentro? – espetó Light mirando el techo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

- Es una de las ventajas de que no puedas quedarte embarazado – respondió L súbitamente agotado.

Permanecieron unos segundos más así, hasta que L se percató de que se había apoyado sobre la explosión del japonés. Ante su vista, L se limpió la mejilla con una mano y probó dedo por dedo relamiendo con lujuria. Light se sonrojó, creyéndose molesto.

- Dime la verdad, Ryuuzaki. ¿Va a dolerme cuando me levante? – inquirió convencido de que la respuesta sería afirmativa.

- Sí, solo un poco.

Light iba a empezar a quejarse, sin embargo, L subió un poco y lo besó en los labios.

Esta vez, fue un beso lento y profundo, distinto a los que se habían dado antes casi con toda su energía. Para bien o para mal, Light supo que ese beso significaba algo más que simple deseo.

Horas más tarde, ambos genios dormían todavía. Ya era de día.

Light despertó primero. Vio que L se había apoyado ligeramente sobre su brazo para dormir. Lo retiró con mucho cuidado y se levantó de la cama.

El dolor proveniente de sus partes bajas lo azotó nuevamente. Tenía que darse un buen baño de agua caliente. Concentrándose más en lidiar con el dolor que otra cosa, pronto se encontró en la puerta principal, mirando la playa que la rodeaba. A lo lejos había como una ciudad pequeña.

Ahí se percató de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Después de todo, ya estuve demasiado tiempo lejos de casa".

Tras darse una ducha de agua caliente y aliviarse un poco, se vistió en silencio lejos del dormitorio, vigilando que el pelinegro no se despertase aún.

Un poco más tarde, cuando L finalmente despertó, supo lo que había pasado. Corrió hasta la ventana del cuarto y miró a la playa. Divisó a Yagami Light caminando tranquilamente hacia la ciudad que había no muy lejos de ahí.

"Así que lo hiciste, ¿no? Finalmente, luego de todo esto, has decidido volver a casa..."

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Primero me disculpo por no haber respondido sus reviews. Prometo hacerlo para este capi. El tiempo no me alcanzaba, si los respondía ya no había capi. Espero entiendan ^^

Estaba pensando sobre quién sería el uke y quién el seme xD Ciertamente, me gustan ambos. Dado que en varios de los fics que he leído normalmente el seme es Light, quería variar un poquito. Luego se me hizo algo injusto y cerrado y consideré que se rotaran xD Pero lueeego, al ver que varias estaban acostumbradas al L uke, ¡chan! Decidí volverlo seme. A ver qué sale, jeje.

Esto lo hago por ustedes, estimadas lectoras. Cualquier consejo para mejorar no duden en decirme.

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	32. Wammy's Houses

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para: _mari-nyaa, Betsy17, Diana Albatou, carogasai, fannyhikari, Guest, Chibi-tan, y yessikatolen.

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXXII: Wammy's Houses**

Light caminaba lentamente en la playa, camino a la ciudad que se divisaba a la distancia. Trataba de despejar su mente. No sabía lo que hacía, tenía miedo. Temía porque al salir, algo en su pecho le había dolido. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

No, no. Qué absurdo, aquello no era más que una reacción de sexo. Desde el principio ambos habían acordado que no llegaría más allá. ¿Por qué entonces se sentía así?

Quería escapar. Alejarse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, volver a lo que conocía, a todo lo que lo componía. No quería mirar atrás, porque sabía que con un vistazo de esa casa, volvería.

"Ryuuzaki está solo".

Sí, podría ser que en ese momento estuviera solo. Pero no lo estaría por mucho tiempo. Beyond estaba cerca, lo sabía. Él se encargaría de reconfortarlo. Detestaba la idea del hermano incestuoso cerca, pero no tenía de otra si quería una oportunidad para volver atrás.

Estuvo caminando por un par de horas, muy lentamente. Quería huir, pero no quería llegar a esa ciudad. En el fondo, sabía que no quería volver a Kanto. Ahora que había salido, ya no quería volver.

"Admítelo, Light. Deseas a Ryuuzaki".

Lo deseaba. No importaba si fuera solo de manera sexual o de la otra manera más… sensible. No importaba de qué manera lo deseara, simplemente lo deseaba. ¡Quería volver! Quería meterse en su cama, abrazarlo, besarlo. Quería penetrarlo y que él lo penetrara a él.

Y por mucho que lo evadiera, sí. Quería protegerlo.

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a aceptar que tal vez, sí sentía algo más por Ryuuzaki, alguien lo sujetó por la espalda y lo arrojó contra la arena. Light se sorprendió al ver al doble de Ryuuzaki.

- ¿Beyond?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Beyond lucía enfadado. Muy enfadado.

- Oye, a ti no te…

- Todo lo que hice fue para juntarlos – comenzó Beyond -. ¿Crees que no me he pasado la molestia de saber el resultado potencial? Sé que lo amas, sé que él te ama también. Por mucho que me de asco la idea.

- Tú tienes derecho sobre la vida de los demás.

- En este momento tengo mucho derecho sobre la tuya, Light.

Beyond se agachó hacia el japonés y reveló un cuchillo de carnicero. Lo posó sobre su cuello antes de que Light pudiera apartarse.

- ¿Vas a volver, o qué?

- Las relaciones por fuerza no funcionan.

- Solo te ayudo a dar el paso que tan cobardemente te rehúsas a dar.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo sabes que quiero ir hacia allí? Me estás viendo irme.

- Te veía a punto de volver, pero no podía dejar que lo hicieras sin castigarte primero, ¿no? Así no funcionan las cosas. Te encomendé cuidar a mi hermano, me prometiste hacerlo. Si vuelves a lastimarlo una vez más, te juro que voy a matarte.

El castaño estaba a punto de hacer una broma al respecto, pero vio algo en los ojos de BB que le hicieron cambiar de parecer. El pelinegro no estaba bromeando. Para nada.

- De acuerdo – accedió, pero luego de ver que BB no retrocedía, admitió -: Entré en pánico. Vi la salida ante mí y decidí tomarla.

Antes de que Beyond pudiera responderle, ambos escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero a lo lejos. Beyond se volteó para ver lo que Light veía a sus espaldas: Un helicóptero se alejaba de la zona.

- ¿Es Ryuuzaki? – preguntó Light identificando el helicóptero.

- Oh no…

- ¿Adónde va?

Como BB se había levantado, Light pudo hacerlo también sin pensar ya en el cuchillo. No podía creer que Ryuuzaki se fuera sin él. Podría haber esperado al menos medio día, ¿por qué actuar así?

Ahí lo golpeó la misma respuesta: Entró en pánico.

"Entonces él también… Él también…", sonrió para sí.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Te dije que no lo dejaras solo! – estalló BB.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – se desesperó Light por su reacción.

- ¿No lo ves? Irá al orfanato.

- ¿Volverá hasta Inglaterra?

- Ahora hay Wammy's House en diversas ciudades. Desde los logros de L, decidieron seguir adelante con el proyecto y extender cuanto más les sea posible. Hay una como a dos horas de aquí.

- Entonces hay que ir a reunirnos con él. Seguro que me recibirá.

- No lo entiendes. L fue todo un fenómeno para esos orfanatos. Watari lo sacó cuanto antes a propósito. Él no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

BB se quedó callado unos segundos, pensando.

- Los niños son presionados constantemente para ser como L. He observado en varios de esos orfanatos que los niños llegan a límites impresionantes, pero que no todos lo toman de buena manera. Hay orfanatos con adolescentes que odian a L, porque no pueden ser como él, y que por su culpa, su ejemplo, deberían poder.

- Es absurdo.

- Lo sé. Y déjame decirte que el orfanato que está cerca de aquí, no es de mis favoritos.

- ¿Y Watari no puede hacer nada?

- En este momento está en Kanto, negociando con la policía para que retiren todos los cargos de L. Me temo que cuando se entere de que L ha ido personalmente a uno de los orfanatos, será demasiado tarde.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los chicos, Light. Se han organizado tan bien que prácticamente tienen libertad total, con la excepción de no salir. Si L llega y por algún motivo no está un guardia para recibirlo, los chicos lo harán. Y eso significa un gran peligro para L.

- Peligro en el sentido de…

- Hablo de muerte.

::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

L aterrizó el helicóptero en la azotea de la Wammy's House de esa zona. Estaba cansado por el viaje, por la noche, por la sensación devastadora de comprobar que Light se había ido. Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar, para poner las cosas en orden y seguir adelante.

Bajó del helicóptero extrañado de que nadie acudiera a recibirlo. Sabía que con la apertura de los nuevos orfanatos, entrenar a un personal de confianza tomaba tiempo, y que por lo tanto no había muchos adultos en el orfanato. Pero aún así, alguien debía estar ahí.

- Tú eres…

L escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Al voltear vio a un muchacho parado junto a una puerta.

Ah, alguien lo recibía.

- ¿Qué tal? – se le ocurrió decir.

Otro chico apareció corriendo del interior del edificio. Se quedó atónito al verlo. Así, otros dos chicos más llegaron. El último reaccionó primero y le pidió que los acompañara.

L lo hizo.

Bajaron hasta la planta baja, salieron al jardín del orfanato. Llegaron hasta un par de puertas de lo que parecía ser un sótano subterráneo.

- ¿Los adultos están abajo? – cuestionó L algo dubitativo.

- Sí – afirmó uno de ellos sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Tan pronto Ryuuzaki bajó las gradas del sótano, alguien lo golpeó en la cabeza muy fuerte. Al despertar, tenía las manos atadas detrás de la espalda, sus pies también estaban atados. Un pedazo de tela le impedía hablar.

Casi todo era oscuro, solo veía algunas siluetas a su alrededor. Los rostros de los chicos estaban iracundos, algunos llorando, otros sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

:::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::

Light y BB se dirigían a toda velocidad al orfanato en un auto que Beyond había sacado de alguna parte. Light prefería no preguntar, solo quería llegar donde Ryuuzaki y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

BB le había contado del líder de ese orfanato, un chico temeroso, inestable, que seguro algún día explotaría y harían una de dos cosas: Atacaría a alguien, o se mataría. Esperaba fervientemente en que se matara antes de que lastimara a alguien más.

"Más vale que ese tal A no se atreva a lastimar a Ryuuzaki…"

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Si comentan no sólo actu pronto, sino más lemon! xD

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	33. Chance

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para: _Betsy17, fannyhikari, Diana Albatou, xilema95, ojosdeluna, Vegen Isennawa, carogasai, Chibi-tan, Gabriela Ines, yessikatolen, y el Guest anónimo.

Muchísimas gracias por esperar!

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXXIII: Chance**

¿Por qué Yagami Light se rehusaba tanto a formar una relación seria? Simple: Porque las emociones daban cabida a debilidades. Le bastaba con preocuparse por sus padres y su hermanita, y algunos de sus agentes de policía. No deseaba más personas en su vida que pudieran servir de distracción, de señuelo, de daño colateral.

Las únicas veces que Light había recibido disparos, fueron en dos ocasiones un tanto similares:

La primera fue al atrapar a un asesino serial. Cuando lo sorprendió, el asesino le apuntó con su arma. En un esfuerzo para hacer correr el tiempo y llegaran los refuerzos, Light le preguntó por qué había cometido los asesinatos.

- Quería protegerla – había sido la respuesta del asesino -. El mundo le hacía daño, era demasiado frágil. ¡Tenía que protegerla de todos esos que querían hacerle daño!

Antes de que Light reaccionara, el asesino disparó. Por suerte, la bala apenas le rozó el brazo.

La segunda vez, fue tomado por sorpresa por un criminal buscado. Creían que era algún hombre contratado por la mafia, pero resultó que el hombre estaba siendo utilizado contra su voluntad. Afirmó que tenían a su familia cautiva, ¿qué más podía hacer sino obedecer?

El criminal le disparó apuntando a la cabeza, pero era tan malo apuntando que, una vez más, la bala apenas le rozó la oreja. Nada que el tiempo y un buen tratamiento no pudieran curar.

Con estas experiencias, Light había aprendido que lo afectivo era también una debilidad, que era exponerse ante el peligro y el peligro de los demás. No quería eso. No quería ser usado de esa manera, ni perder el control por algo a lo que se había aferrado.

En ese momento, mientras iban a toda velocidad al orfanato en el que L podría correr peligro, se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de romper varias leyes con el afán de salvar a un ser querido. Iba a ir contra la ley para hacerlo, sin más certeza de lo que pasaba que las palabras de Beyond.

¿Acaso de eso se trataba el amor? ¿Perder la razón para ser conquistado por las emociones?

No debía pensar en eso ahora, podría cometer el error de desistir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otro lado, L también sufría sus propios conflictos.

Cuando había llegado al orfanato, se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Antes, la seguridad del orfanato era la regla de oro. Entonces, al ver a los muchachos asombrándose con su presencia, dedujo que no era porque un extraño había entrado por fin al orfanato, sino porque lo conocían. Y cómo si no como L. Claro.

Lo extraño fue que a pesar de que sabían que él era L, ninguno dijo nada. Entonces ocultaban algo. Esos chicos estaban haciendo algo malo. Como L no se sentía con ganas de investigar, quiso ir directamente al grano y les siguió el juego: Les seguiría el juego hasta dar con los adultos y los liberaría para que éstos pusieran orden otra vez.

Estaba tan desanimado que subestimó a los muchachos.

Ahora estaba amarrado en lo que parecía ser el sótano. Sí, recordó haberlos seguido hasta esas puertas subterráneas en el patio. La cabeza le dolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente?

Los chicos le habían atado las manos y los pies. Había dos parados a los costados del cuarto y uno en el centro, junto a él. Parecía casi de 17 o 19 años, seguramente era el mayor.

- Bienvenido, maestro L…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Prepárate. Hay dos formas de entrar a ese orfanato. La más rápida será por abajo, por las alcantarillas – explicó Beyond mientras conducía -. Yo levantaré la tapa y tú treparás y correrás a buscar a L.

- De acuerdo. ¿Dónde debería buscar?

- Mm… No creo que lo tengan dentro el edificio. Hay demasiadas cámaras y alguien del resto de los orfanatos podría descubrirlos. Las cámaras de afuera son más fáciles de interceptar, así que si los niños han tomado el orfanato, tendrán su base afuera.

- ¿Entonces L estará en el patio?

- O en algún cuarto conectado directamente al patio. Déjame pensar… ¡El sótano! Todos los orfanatos tienen uno en caso de emergencias. Es el lugar perfecto para tener a un rehén.

- Muy bien, iré corriendo a ese sótano primero.

- Pase lo que pase, no olvides que estos niños han sido llevados al límite. No todos son tan inteligentes como habría de esperarse, pero están al borde de sus emociones y eso es peligroso.

"Lo sé", pensó Light recordando los dos disparos que le rozaron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

L estaba sin aliento. El adolescente había dado la orden de que lo golpearan cuanto quisieran. Las peores patadas habían sido en el estómago.

- Tú cambiaste la Wammy's House. Cambiaste para siempre nuestras vidas, y la de los futuros niños que caerán en lugares como éste – explicó A, el líder del grupo -. Maestro L, apreciamos lo que has hecho, pero nos olvidaste, nos mandaste rumbo a tu perfección… ¡Nadie es tan perfecto como tú!

- Yo no soy perfecto – respondió L -. Es más, creo que ser todo lo contrario.

- ¡No te burles! – explotó A -. Hacemos lo que podemos, ¡lo intentamos día tras día durante incontables años!

- ¡Sí! – secundaron los demás niños.

- ¡Y ni siquiera te dignaste en aparecer!

A estiró la mano y le apuntó un revólver en la cara. L se sorprendió, retrocedió como pudo sobre el piso. A lo miraba con rencor. Su mano temblaba, lo que ponía a L más nervioso ya que su dedo podía accionar el gatillo en cualquier momento.

- Por favor… - comenzó, pero le hizo una seña para que se callara.

- Seremos compasivos, no te molestaremos más. Será una muerte limpia, L.

Y justo en el momento en que iba a disparar, al mismo tiempo que el corazón del pelinegro se detenía, alguien abrió de una patada la puerta del sótano y entonces vio a Yagami Light descender por las gradas con su arma lista.

- ¡Suelta el arma! – ordenó al ver que solo A estaba armado. Los demás niños se asustaron, se apegaron a las paredes del cuarto. Solo A permaneció donde estaba, apuntando a L mientras veía a Light sobre el hombro.

- Puedes matarme si quieres, pero dispararé antes de llegar al piso.

Light miró rápidamente a L, y con esa mirada, en tan solo un segundo, pasaron muchas cosas.

L estaba aliviado por la presencia de Light, totalmente agradecido. Light estaba también aliviado de que L estuviera bien, de haberlo encontrado. Ambos estaban tan felices, que durante ese segundo se olvidaron de todo lo demás.

A no necesitó más.

El sonido del disparó retumbó por todo el cuarto.

- ¡No!

Light se lanzó contra A, haciendo que ambas armas cayeran al suelo. Se posó encima de A, inmovilizándolo, entonces miró a L.

La bala había llegado a varios centímetros de su cabeza. Solo había sido el susto lo que lo había dejado inmóvil.

BB irrumpió en el cuarto entonces, movido por el disparo. Se acercó directamente a L, sin decir nada, sin mirarlo a los ojos. Comenzó a desatarlo con un enorme cuchillo.

- Beyond… - llamó L, pero él no respondió. Una vez estuvo libre, sin embargo, lo abrazó antes de que se alejara.

Beyond dejó que lo hiciera. Estuvo tentado de abrazarlo también, ¡estaba ardiendo en deseos por hacerlo! Ah, pero sabía que si lo hacía, ya no lo soltaría.

Ya nunca más.

Light los veía con una mezcla de alegría y celos. Sabía lo que BB sentía por L y odiaba verlos así de cerca. Los demás niños estaban impactados al ver a dos L abrazados de esa manera.

Y A… Pues él, aprovechó que todos estuviera distraídos y se quitó a Light de encima.

¡Todo, una vez más, sucedió tan rápido!

A se levantó ágilmente, había cogido una de las armas con facilidad. Se lanzó de espaldas hacia los pelinegros, para separarlos. Uno de ellos quedó aplastado por él contra la pared.

Y entonces hubo otro disparo.

Light recién se levantaba del suelo. El otro pelinegro recién reaccionaba ante la separación.

El cuerpo de A cayó con lentitud, a un costado. Detrás de él, el pelinegro se deslizó hacia el suelo, todavía apoyado contra la pared. Una mancha roja apareció en su estómago, así como un hilillo de sangre emergió de su boca…

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bueno, mi retraso se debió a algo que, pese a pasa mucho, jamás creí que me pasará a mí, jeje. Se arruinó mi compu. De forma inexplicable, no teníamos ni idea de lo era, por eso demoró tanto la reparación. Resultó ser la tarjeta de video.

En fin, el siguiente es el último. Dos preguntas:

- ¿Cuál pelinegro preferirías que fuera el herido?

- Como regalo adicional, lemon a pedido, ¿entre quiénes desearías leer uno?

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	34. Changes

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para: _Carogasai, xilema95, qaroinlove, Paty, yessikatolen, Diana Albatou, fannyhikari, Betsy17, Gabriela Ines, Kumikoson4, y Eleymi.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXXIV: Changes**

- ¡L!

Light llegó hasta L y lo movió ligeramente. El pelinegro abrió los ojos.

- Llévalo a un hospital – ordenó BB con frialdad -. ¡Rápido!

L se desmayó. Seguía sangrando. Light lo cargó con cuidado, frenético por salir de ese lugar. No reparó en que A todavía respiraba débilmente, ni que BB había cogido de nuevo el cuchillo y perdido todo rastro de racionalidad al percatarse de que A aún vivía.

Al salir del sótano, Light se encontró con varios policías entrando y saliendo del orfanato. Beyond había ido a liberar a los adultos que estaban amarrados en el edificio central antes de bajar al sótano. Al menos ellos ya tenían a la policía y a una ambulancia allí.

Los policías recién estaban revisando la casa. Se sorprendieron al ver que Light salía del sótano con otro hombre herido en manos. Uno de ellos lo reconoció como el hijo de Soichiro y le ayudó a conseguir que L fuera llevado a un hospital cuanto antes.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

Light esperaba a que la operación de L terminase. Los médicos no le habían dicho nada. Solo esperaba que saliera con vida.

Soichiro estaba en camino. La policía aguardaba con él en el hospital, pues no estaban convencidos de que el hombre en operaciones no era el asesino serial más buscado. Habían encontrado a BB en el sótano, herido de varias apuñaladas. Él también se encontraba en otra operación en el mismo hospital. Como eran gemelos, no estaban seguro de cuál era el asesino, por eso asignaron a varios hombres para vigilar a ambos.

Light no sabía qué hacer. Si L no lo lograba, entonces… ¡Ah! ¡Sí, bien! De acuerdo. Si algo le pasaba a L, ya no sabría cómo seguir viviendo. Era patético pensar de esa manera, él lo sabía, pero era así. No quería estar más tiempo sin L. Recordaba sus momentos juntos una y otra vez, desde el inicio del caso, su extraño compañerismo, su rivalidad, su amistad… Hasta esa noche donde dejó que lo penetrara. ¡Cómo se había asustado al día siguiente!

Ahora ya no le importaba. Si habría alguna bala yendo directo hacia L, él se interpondría. Recién comprendía a los criminales que le habían disparado. Recién entendía esa sensación de querer que aquella persona no padeciera ningún sufrimiento.

"Incluso si tengo que matar a miles de miles, lo haría por L".

Qué remedio. Estaba enamorado. Finalmente, tras tantos años de resistencia, Light Yagami se había enamorado. Y nada menos que del detective más reconocido a nivel mundial.

Pero bueno. Pronto tendría que retirarse a una habitación privada para hablar con su padre. Soichiro llegaría en cualquier momento. Oh… Tendrían tanto de qué hablar…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando L despertó, estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Era de noche, todo estaba en silencio. Miró alrededor para ver si había alguien con él, pero no vio a nadie. Se revisó la herida que tenía en su estómago, no podía moverse sin que le doliera. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. ¿Cuántos días estaría ahí recostado?

De pronto, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Se vio a sí mismo entrar a la habitación y cerrarla de nuevo a sus espaldas.

Beyond se sorprendió de encontrarlo despierto, aunque no dijo nada. Intercambiaron una larga mirada, con una mezcla de tristeza y añoranza.

- Beyond – llamó L. El aludido se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Perdón – soltó. Lucía desanimado. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos.

- Perdóname a mí. Yo…

BB se acercó entonces y lo besó. No quería escucharlo disculparse. Ya no pudo contenerse más. Era su hermano, pero lo amaba. Habían estado juntos desde su nacimiento. Prácticamente se pertenecían el uno al otro.

L correspondió el beso. Lo amaba. ¡Lo había extrañado tanto! Era L por él. Solamente por él. Le había entregado su vida. No quería perderlo de nuevo.

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Beyond.

- Un poco.

- Entendiste mi mensaje ahora, ¿no? No quiero que vuelvas a ser L.

- Es mi vida, Beyond. ¿Qué se supone que haré si dejo de ser L?

- Cambia de identidad. Ayuda a otros. Hazlo con Light.

- ¿Light?

- Él te ama, L. Lo sé. Es un cobarde con ganas, pero ya entendió. Le diste un buen susto y estoy seguro que nunca más volverá a dejarte.

- No quiero que lo obligues a quererme.

- No lo hago. Es una decisión que él tomó por cuenta propia.

- No lo sé.

- Ya lo verás. De no ser porque estuvo aquí demasiado tiempo no lo habrían mandado a casa.

- ¿Estuvo aquí?

- Tanto que casi se enferma. Está con su padre. Tendrás una familia, L. Ése es mi regalo.

- Beyond…

L comenzó a llorar también. BB lo besó de nuevo.

- Quiero que sepas, y que nunca, jamás, olvides que yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No puedo quedarme. La policía vigila el hospital. Pude dejar mi cuarto para venir aquí, pero no lograré escapar.

- ¿Estás internado? ¿Por qué?

Beyond lo miró unos instantes antes de levantarse la bata y mostrarle una serie de cicatrices en el pecho.

- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

- Supuesta, A lo hizo. Pero me las hice yo mismo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para que me trajeran aquí, para que no me arrestaran tan deprisa. Tenía que verte, L. Irme sin despedirme fue un error, ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Has estado viniendo cada noche para despedirte?

- No puedo ir a la cárcel. Me condenarán. Estoy enfermo, L. Me gusta matar, me gusta torturar gente, consumirlos… Es una adicción, ya no puedo parar.

- Beyond…

- Antes de que me arresten, voy a hacerlo. Voy a matarme para no darles el gusto de encerrarme.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- Quiero hacerlo. Pero tenía que verte primero.

- Si lo haces, lo haré también – L se puso serio -. He dedicado mi vida entera a encontrarte, ¿vas a dejarme sin un propósito?

- Ya me has encontrado.

- Y quiero seguir encontrándote cada día.

- L, no puedes…

- Sí puedo – interrumpió -. Sí puedo y voy a hacerlo. Tengo derecho. Quiero que te quedes conmigo. No me importa si debemos fingir tu muerte, o si debes cambiar tu corte o el color de tu cabello, con tal que te quedes conmigo.

Esta vez, fue L quien lo besó. Al separarse, Beyond se secó la cara.

- Tengo que pensarlo.

- Sal de este hospital. Sabes que puedes. Tú siempre encuentras la forma de hacer lo que quieras. Sal de aquí y piensa en lo dije. Y sea cual sea la decisión que tomes, regresa conmigo para decírmelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Light corría al cuarto de L. Le habían llamado del hospital en la madrugada para informarle que había despertado. Creyó que su corazón se saldría. Salió corriendo sin decir nada y llegó de igual forma al hospital.

Al entrar a la habitación de L, Light no supo qué decir. Lo vio ahí, recostado en la cama, devolviéndole la mirada con ansiedad. No pudo más y se acercó directo a besarlo.

- Perdóname – se disculpó abrazándolo -. Fui un idiota, no quería irme esa mañana. Me asusté.

- Lo sé.

- Por mi culpa, tú…

- Lo que pasó en el orfanato no fue culpa tuya, Light. Fue mía. Por no percatarme de lo que hacían conmigo. Por no querer ver, porque pude hacerlo y no lo hice.

- Casi mueres. Estaba seguro de que…

- Light…

- Si algo te pasaba yo… - Light se puso a caminar por el cuarto, nervioso -, yo los habría matado con mis propias manos. Te juro que recién entiendo por qué alguien es capaz de matar por sus seres queridos. Yo mismo quería hacerlo, por ti. Y eso me asustó. Me asusta todavía, pero ya lo acepté.

Llegó hasta L de nuevo, se sentó a su lado.

- Te amo, L. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Light bajó la cabeza. L sonrió. Todavía le costaba afrontarlo. Y vaya que atraía a potenciales homicidas.

- Light, tú sabes lo que siento por ti. Desde que me permitiste conocerte, acercarme un poco a ti, comencé a quererte. Claro que, primero te deseaba. Algo rápido, por curiosidad de lograrlo. Pero en cuanto me correspondiste, se salió de control. Fue tan rápido, que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de asustarme, como tú. Light, me dejaste penetrarte, tuviste sexo conmigo, y me encantó. No quiero perder todo eso.

L le acarició una mejilla y le hizo acercarse para poder besarlo.

- Entonces… ¿dejarás de ser L?

L sonrió.

- Pensemos en eso después. Por ahora, quiero recuperarme por completo.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo?

- No. Quiero volver a tener sexo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Un mes y medio había pasado. L finalmente había salido del hospital. BB había escapado al día siguiente de su despertar. Todavía era buscado.

Light compró una casa junto a la playa. No volvería a Kanto, ni a su viejo trabajo. Como L tenía una fortuna almacenada y bien resguardad, podían darse el lujo de permanecer algún tiempo sin hacer nada.

Watari pasó bastante tiempo con L. Al final, decidió dejar el cargo y pasárselo a sus descendientes. Todos los orfanatos sufrieron cambios de personal y asumieron nuevas filosofías de crianza. L se encargó de eso los primeros días, luego lo confió a Watari.

La primera noche que L estuvo fuera del hospital, Light tuvo que salir a hacerse cargo de su renuncia formal. Volvería al día siguiente, dispuesto a comenzar una nueva vida con el pelinegro.

Pero esa noche… Esa noche era para algo más. L creía que Light lo sabía y que por eso había viajado a propósito. Se lo agradecería después.

Esperó en el dormitorio, sentado en la cama con las rodillas apegadas al pecho. A eso de las dos de la mañana, Beyond apareció.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Sé que dije que éste sería el último, pero al parecer no! Lo que sí, es que el final está próximo. Tal vez el lemon sea lo que más abarque el capítulo, así que no sé cuál será precisamente el último. Por ahora, consideren que el siguiente lo será.

Hice caso a varias de sus respuestas, y fue L el herido. Y para no dejar descontentas al resto, también herí a BB. Claro que ambos están justificados, jeje. En cuanto al lemon, les pregunto nuevamente a quiénes prefieren. Algunas ya lo hicieron, pero me gustaría que lo hicieran todas: Pongan un pairing (uno o los que quieran), así me guiaré incluso con los papeles de seme y uke. Lo que la mayoría mande, y si puedo, algo extra para que todas estén conformes. Esto lo hago a manera de agradecerles por seguirme en este fic, hasta el final.

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	35. New Horizons

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado exclusivamente para: _qaroinlove, Betsy17, carogasai, fannyhikari, xilema95, Chibi-tan, yessikatolen, Kumikoson4, patY, Rovi, Kiwione, Skayla, Vegen Isennawa, mari-nyaa y Diana Albatou.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

_Enjoy!"_

**Capítulo XXXV: New horizons**

Beyond se acercó lentamente a la cama, donde estaba L. Se deslizó para echarse entre sus piernas y apoyarse en su pecho. L lo acogió en silencio, acarició sus cabellos.

Estuvieron así casi veinte minutos. Beyond había comenzado a llorar, L también. No había necesidad de esconder sus sentimientos del otro. Eran gemelos, se conocían incluso desde antes de nacer.

- L… - comenzó BB -. Sé que serás feliz. Lo sé.

- ¿Y dices esto porque…?

- Ya lo sabes. Estoy despidiéndome.

L se sentó haciendo que BB se sentara también. Quedaron frente a frente.

- No – comenzó L.

- Tranquilo, he decidido continuar en este mundo – señaló Beyond -. Sin embargo, no me volverás a ver.

L lo observó admirado. No esperaba que la decisión de su hermano fuera tan drástica. No había creído jamás que optara por matarse, ¿pero nunca volverlo a ver? ¡Le partía el alma escucharlo!

Como si Beyond percibiera su ruptura, se inclino ligeramente a besarlo. Al hacerlo, sus lágrimas se mezclaron, idénticas hasta en su esencia e intensidad del dolor ante la pérdida. Beyond asumió el papel de consolador, así que abraz lloró más al sentir el sollozo de su gemelo en su cuello.

- No tienes que… No quiero… - intentó convencer L en vano. Su garganta estaba tan tapada que casi no podía hablar. Se aferró más al cuerpo de Beyond.

- Sé que no tengo que, pero debo. Por todo lo que te hice, es mejor alejarme.

- No has hecho nada malo.

- Para nosotros no es malo, pero para el resto sí. Te hago daño, por eso prefiero apartarme.

- Me haces más daño apartándote.

- Iba a hacerlo sin decirte nada, pero ahora que me he visto obligado a mostrarme, me es difícil hacerlo. No lo hagas aún peor.

L se apartó un poco y lo besó con un poco más de intensidad. Si iba a ser la última vez que estuvieran juntos, quería recordarlo todo. Quería atesorarlo en su memoria.

Poco a poco se fue acostando sobre la cama, sin dejar de besarlo. De ese modo, Beyond terminó sobre él. Cuando se separaron, Beyond volvió a abrazarlo. Le dolía demasiado tener que irse.

- Al menos, ¿te quedarás esta noche? – preguntó L.

Beyond lo miró a los ojos. Solo se quedaría si L realmente lo quería. Y cuando lo vio, sonrió levemente.

- Sí, será nuestra última noche juntos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::

Cuando Light regresó, encontró al pelinegro en la playa. L estaba sentado como siempre, mirando el horizonte. Volvía a anochecer, Light había decidido no volver sino hasta entonces, para poder darle tiempo de procesar la noticia.

Beyond lo había contactado horas antes, le había indicado que no volverían a verlo, pero que quería despedirse de L. Por eso era que Light había aprovechado para visitar a su familia y cerrar todo asunto que tuviera pendiente en Kanto. Les concedió un día para su despedida.

A decir verdad, Light temía que Beyond volviera a forzar a L para tener relaciones, aunque suponía que L no lo rechazaría tampoco. Entonces no sería algo forzado, pero igual le molestaba la idea. Sabía que no podía molestarse si pasaba, que en realidad, estaba con L a causa de Beyond.

Fue por eso que cuando vio a L ahí, en la playa, fue directo a abrazarlo.

- Se ha ido – indicó L -. Beyond se ha ido y no lo volveré a ver nunca más.

- Lo sé, lo siento.

Permanecieron en silencio. Light se sentó a su lado, observando el mar. Estuvieron así por horas, hasta que la mano de L se posó sobre la de Light. Él lo miró confundido.

- Gracias por volver.

En ese momento, Light estalló en lágrimas y volvió a abrazarlo. L le acarició la cabeza, complacido por las lágrimas que derramaba. No porque deseaba verlo sufrir, sino porque era la prueba de que le importaba, de que sentía algo por él.

- Cuando me fui esa mañana – comenzó Light -. No sabía lo que hacía. Al despertar, yo… Te vi ahí, en la cama, conmigo, y me espanté porque… Porque… Temía no verte ahí más, y eso ponía en evidencia mi dependencia hacia ti.

- Entiendo. Vaya que eres algo especial, Light.

- Dime por qué.

- ¿Por qué eres especial?

- Por qué me quieres.

Light se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos habían llorado, pero juntos habían apaciguado su dolor. La calma del ambiente cooperó para tranquilizarlos.

- Por qué elegirías a alguien como yo – prosiguió Light -. No merezco… No tendría que…

- Light, es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo – sonrió L, mirando el horizonte -. Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos que, terminé haciéndote parte de mi rutina. Eres ahora mi estilo de vida, Light.

Aquello lo cautivó. Así de simple, ¿cierto? Se acercó a besarlo, juntos alargaron su beso todo lo que quisieron, pues no había nadie allí que los detuviera, ni nada que se los impidiera.

Eran libres.

- Entonces – comenzó Light -. ¿La tensión sexual ya se rompió?

L se rió un poco y lo miró seductoramente.

- Eso depende, ¿ya has aceptado que eres gay?

La palabra pareció golpear al japonés, que por un instante no dijo nada.

- Solo contigo – determinó.

L se rió un poco más y besándolo de nuevo hizo que se recostara para subirse encima.

- Necesito comprobarlo.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Light no quería obligarle a nada. Apenas horas antes se había despedido para siempre de su hermano, su anterior amante. Quién sabe lo que habían hecho para despedirse. No quería saberlo tampoco. Sin embargo, el beso que L le dio como muestra de aprobación, hizo que toda duda se fuera de su mente y se dejó llevar por lo que sentía por el pelinegro.

L comenzó a besarle el cuello, deslizándose ligeramente hacia abajo. Light agarró su polera de manera que cuando bajó hasta su estómago, tuvo que quitársela para estar cómodo.

- Ah… - Light comenzó a gemir débilmente cuando la lengua de L envolvió su miembro. Mientras lo hacía, L le quitó el pantalón por completo.

Antes de que Light terminara, se sentó donde estaba e hizo que L subiera para besarlo.

- Esta vez quiero ser yo – indicó.

L se confundió al principio, Light se posó sobre él, comenzando a besarle por todo su torso, estimulando sus pezones. L cerró los ojos, entendió lo que Light planeaba hacer. Procuró relajarse.

Mientras lo miraba a los ojos, le desabrochó el pantalón. Este hecho hizo que L se sonrojara mucho.

- Light…

- Tranquilo, sé hacerlo.

Cuando la mano del japonés se cerró en torno al miembro de L, el pelinegro soltó un gemido. Light se acercó un poco más a él, para que pudiera abrazarlo. L se apoyó en él, hundiéndose en su cuello. La mano de Light comenzó a acelerarse. Escuchaba los gemidos de L directo en su oído, y eso le ponía la piel de gallina.

En el instante en que L apretó con fuerza su camisa, Light se detuvo y se apartó un poco de él. El rostro de L contuvo una mueca mezclada entre la excitación y la agonía. Light no le había dejado terminar.

- Espera – indicó el castaño mientras se quitaba la camisa.

- L-Light…

Light se agachó y comenzó chupar lentamente el miembro erecto de L.

- ¡Ah!

Al parecer el pelinegro estaba disfrutando en grande. Se arqueó involuntariamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No tardó mucho en explotar dentro la boca del castaño.

- Soy bueno – se felicitó Light mientras se relamía sin quitar de vista a su pareja. Aprovechando que L se había curveado, hizo que se recostara y se posó encima. Con una mano acaricio la pierna derecha de L, deslizándose hasta introducir un dedo en su cavidad.

L abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con la cara llena de satisfacción de Light. Éste se inclinó para besarlo a modo de distraerle un poco. Sentía su propio miembro palpitante junto al de L, ya era hora.

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Sí, hazlo – aceptó L sonriendo levemente.

Light se ayudó con una mano para guiar su miembro hasta la entrada del pelinegro. Con la otra levantó un poco la pierna de L. Ambos respiraron profundamente y entonces Light lo penetró de golpe.

- ¡Ah! – soltó L con una mueca de dolor. Pero entonces se aferró a Light en un intento de transmitirle que estaba bien.

Light se percató entonces de que estaba dentro de L. ¡Estaba dentro de L! Salió un poco y volvió a entrar, iniciando una serie de embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes.

Ambos comenzaron a gemir, cerraron los ojos. Se sintieron el uno al otro con detalle. L sentía el miembro de Light, golpeándole por dentro, quemándole. Mientras que Light sentía cómo el interior de L lo absorbía, como si tratara de atraparlo adentro. Les encantaba.

Luego de varios minutos, Light comenzó a sentir ese calor particular que le indicaba que ya iba a explotar.

- L… Voy a… - anunció.

- Hazlo – autorizó.

Entonces Light comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza y más velocidad que antes, incrementando los jadeos de ambos. De pronto, Light se adentró todo lo que pudo y permaneció allí, explotando sin poder contenerse más tiempo.

- ¡Ah!

Light salió de L y se tiró a un costado, exhausto por el esfuerzo realizado. Vio entonces que L no había explotado como él, así que antes de que se le pasara al pelinegro su estimulación, comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente.

L giró hacia él, dejando que le ayudara a terminar por segunda vez esa noche.

- ¡Light!

De ese modo, los dos hombres todavía sonrojados se rindieron ante todo y se quedaron dormidos bajo las estrellas, con el sonido de las olas y un ligero viento como testigos de lo que habían hecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron bajo el sol, las olas estaban más cerca de ellos que antes.

Light despertó poco después de L, lo saludó con un beso.

- Me encantó penetrarte.

- Creo que no solo hiciste eso – indicó L sonriendo. Light comprendió. Ahora ya no le asustaba admitirlo para nada.

- Tienes razón, me encantó hacerte el amor.

Se besaron una vez más. Todavía estaban cansados, y sedientos.

- Solo que… - comenzó Light.

- ¿Qué?

- No terminamos juntos. No logré hacerte explotar como hiciste tú al penetrarme.

- Eso es porque no encontraste mi posición perfecta.

Era cierto. Light se había excitado tanto con penetrarlo, que había olvidado ese detalle.

- Rayos, supongo que tendremos que repetirlo cuanto antes.

L volvió a reírse.

Sí, después de todo, con Beyond casi no solía hacerlo. Compartían de todo menos risas. Pero con Light, se sentía capaz de todo. No paraba de sonreír, y reía más de lo que imaginó en su vida que haría.

Era feliz.

Después de todo, ante él se extendía un horizonte lleno de posibilidades, de oportunidades. El sol apenas había salido, tras un periodo largo de oscuridad y miedo. Finalmente, luego de andar a ciegas en tinieblas, veía la luz.

Y no estaba solo.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Fin! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que muchas querían a L seme, pero eso saldrá en el epílogo. En cuanto a las que pidieron BBxL, dejé esa parte a la imaginación.

Lamento mucho las interrupciones. Estoy a full estudio y mis novelas, pero, el epílogo saldrá pronto. Eso seguro!

Y mejor aún! Ya tengo un nuevo fic. Empezaré a escribirlo antes de publicarlo acá, para que cuando salga, tenga al menos unos cuantos capítulos de respaldo en caso de volver a retrasarme.

Confío en que ese fic les gustará mucho, mucho, mucho =D

REVIEW and SHARE!

Es un placer entretenerlas!


	36. La posición perfecta

**.- Murderer Cupid -.**

"_Dedicado cariñosamente para: _xilema95, Betsy17, patY, fannyhikari, Diana Albatou, guest, Vegen Isennawa, yessikatolen, nana-lilium, carogasai, Kumikoson4, Chibi-tan, detectiveconanvsmagickaitokid, y DinamoGirl23.

Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí

_Enjoy!"_

**Epílogo: La posición perfecta**

BB caminaba por la ciudad, perdido, sin rumbo. Conforme iba avanzando, el dolor se incrementaba. No se lo había dicho, pero el buscar a L otra vida, había sido la suya. Ahora que había logrado reunirlo con Light, ¿qué sería de él?

Día tras días se preguntaba, "¿qué voy a hacer ahora?"

Ocurrió a las dos semanas de haber dejado a L atrás, en la casa junto a la playa, cuando conoció a alguien más.

Ya que la policía lo buscaba, se había rasurado la cabeza y se había prometido no meterse en problemas al menos hasta que la situación se enfriara. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, una tarde, mientras volvía al cuarto que alquilaba a través de una cuenta que L le había habilitado como parte de su herencia, BB escuchó unos gritos provenientes de la azotea.

Subió por pura curiosidad, con las hormonas alborotadas. Hace tanto que no escuchaba unos gritos así. Le fascinaban. Le traían a la mente todos esos asesinatos que había cometido. La sensación de presenciar cómo la vida abandonaba un cuerpo, de ser un testigo fiel del acto principal de la muerte.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, encontró a una joven parada al borde, observando la calle. Vio que junto a ella yacía un cuerpo inerte.

Ah… Había dado en el blanco.

Al tiempo que el sol se metía en el momento del crepúsculo, comenzó a hablar con esa joven, algo menor que él. Ambas siluetas se dibujaron sombrías frente a la tenue luz del horizonte al atardecer.

Ya no estaría solo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Por otra parte, en la casa junto a la playa, L y Light se perdían el atardecer ya que el japonés había cerrado las cortinas. Luego de ese tiempo "a prueba", por decirlo así, ambos habían descubierto con orgullo que todavía querían estar juntos.

Esa noche lo celebrarían.

L estaba recostado en la cama, con la portátil a un lado. Light se aceró y la cerró lentamente, dejándola en el piso a un costado. Se subió a la cama dirigiéndole una mirada seductora, se sentó sobre él.

- Ya anocheció – indicó con una sonrisa.

- Déjame preguntarte, ¿que no te cansas del sexo, Light? – sonrió L también.

- Pregúntamelo en unos cuantos minutos más, ¿quieres?

Se inclinó a besarlo con suavidad. Ahora que gozaban de plena privacidad, aprendieron a tomarse las cosas con más calma. Nadie podía interrumpirlos ahí.

L comenzó a desvestir a su compañero, lo hizo sin separarse ni un momento de sus labios. Light aprovechaba para hacer lo mismo, aunque con más lentitud. Por cualquier motivo, siempre era el primero que terminaba desnudo.

Cortaron el beso solo para que Light pudiera besarlo en el cuello. Le encantaba hacer eso, dejar una marca de besos sobre la piel de L. Le hacía saber que todo su cuerpo solo podía ser besado por él. L lo sabía, y se lo permitía. Ver ese deseo emergiendo del castaño, le encantaba. Paradójicamente sentía que así lo dominaba. Ambos eran sus propios conquistadores.

Light siguió su sendero hasta la cintura del pelinegro, y lanzándole una mirada encendida, desabrochó su pantalón y se lo quitó con suavidad. Prosiguió con su camino de besos hasta la punta de su miembro, donde avanzó a la siguiente etapa.

- Ah…

L suspiró cuando Light comenzó a lamerlo, más todavía cuando se dedicó a chupar. Siendo tan lógico como era, el castaño había aprendido la técnica que más le hacía disfrutar. Como si conociera su mecanismo interno y supiera exactamente qué hacer para que se estremeciera por completo de placer. Aquello también le encantaba.

Una vez estuvo completamente erecto, el japonés se detuvo y volvió a subir para retomar su beso interrumpido. Esta vez, L se sentó y se encontraron en el centro, ambos sentados sobre la cama. Cruzaron sus piernas, las de Light sobre las de L, abrazaron su cintura. Mientras L lo besaba, sentía cómo una mano desabrochaba sus pantalones y se metía dentro, cerrándose sobre su miembro.

Ahora le tocó a Light gemir levemente, cortando nuevamente su beso para aferrarse al pelinegro y dejar que jugueteara con su cuerpo. Se refugió en su cuello, mordiéndole levemente conforme su excitación se incrementaba junto con la velocidad de la otra mano.

- ¡Ah, Ryuuzaki!

La explosión del castaño junto con ese nombre siempre representaba una victoria para L. No pudo esperar más y alzó un poco al japonés para poder quitarle por completo la ropa. Light tuvo que sacar sus piernas del pantalón una por una para no separarse demasiado de él.

Quedaron los dos desnudos enredados, sentados sobre la cama. Retomaron su beso de una manera más apasionada, mientras que Light acariciaba levemente el miembro de L para asegurarse de que estuviera erecto. L lo alzó un poco de nuevo y lo apegó a él.

- ¿Listo? – preguntó agitado L.

- Date prisa antes de que cambie de parecer – sonrió Light con la respiración también agitada.

Con ayuda de una de las manos del japonés, el miembro de L coincidió con su orificio. L lo bajó lentamente, penetrándolo con un roce delicioso para ambos. Soltaron otro gemido.

Light comenzó a moverse poco a poco, L lo sostenía de la cintura, ayudándole a mecerse sobre él. El miembro de Light, estando en contacto con el estómago del pelinegro, recuperaba con cada vaivén su dureza.

Tras varios minutos de estar en esa posición, Light comenzó a cansarse. Se recostó sobre la cama, instando al pelinegro que hiciera lo mismo para continuar. L había estado gozando bastante bien, así que aquella interrupción no le gustó demasiado. Sin embargo, sabía que ésa no era la pose para terminar.

- Aún no – le indicó mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y le hacía voltearse.

Light terminó recostado de estómago, L sujetó su cintura y la elevó hasta que se arrodillara sobre la cama. Esta vez lo penetró con más fuerza, un golpe secó que sacó otro gemido del japonés. Light hizo lo posible por contener sus jadeos, pero cuando L comenzó a masturbarlo sin dejar de embestirlo, no pudo evitarlo. Comenzó a jadear en voz alta, cerrando mucho los ojos y aferrándose a las sábanas de la cama.

Luego de varias embestidas, no resistió más y se tumbó sobre la cama, aunque eso no detuvo a L. Ya no podía masturbarlo, pero aquella pose hacía la entrada de Light más estrecha, por lo que tuvo que moverse más para entrar por completo y aquello, ciertamente, resultaba más placentero para ambos.

- Ah… Light…

La voz de L sonó casi directo en su oído. L se había recostado sobre él y lo sujetaba de los hombros. Light suspiró, hizo algo de esfuerzo y trató de moverse. L se levantó un poco y vio que Light se ponía de costado. Le agradeció mentalmente y se reacomodó para volver a penetrarlo.

- ¿Quieres que vaya lento o…? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- Ve como tú quieras, sé que me gustará igual.

L levantó una de las piernas de Light y se puso entre ellas. Cuando lo penetró por tercera vez esa noche, sintió que debía concentrarse más para no terminar antes de su pose perfecta. Comenzó el vaivén con delicadeza, tenía pleno acceso en esa posición y no quería terminar primero. En todo caso, Light era que el que debía terminar primero, pues era él quien recibía.

Vio con satisfacción que el rostro del japonés se contraía en un gesto de puro placer. Decidió acelerar su ritmo, penetrándolo con más fuerza cada vez. Ambos empezaron a gemir en voz alta, sin poder contenerse. Era como si encajaran, simplemente eso. Juntos armaban un todo completo.

- Light, voy a… - anunció L cuando no pudo más.

- Hazlo, ¡ah!

El ritmo ya era frenético, golpeaba con fuerza a Light mientras éste se retorcía gimiendo. La explosión de L fue acompañada por su jadeo, contenido pero igual audible. L salió de él y se recostó en la cama, respirando con dificultad.

- Ayúdame – pidió al castaño -. Si no acabamos juntos, no tiene caso.

El japonés sonrió. Lo observó un momento a su lado, maravillado. Se levantó con algo de dolor en su parte baja, aunque no lo demostró. Fue directamente hacia el miembro de L y comenzó a lamerlo.

El pelinegro apenas se recuperaba del reciente orgasmo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la boca de Light, que se esmeraba por volver a despertar su erección. Luego de pocos minutos su miembro revivió, lleno de una renovada oleada de fuerza semental.

Tan pronto se sintió preparado, se sentó para Light lo notara y entonces lo recostó sobre la cama. Light se acomodó sobre la almohada, con L entre sus piernas. Volvieron a besarse. Las manos del pelinegro buscaron las del castaño y las aferraron con fuerza. Lo penetró una vez más, sin dejar de besarlo, y comenzó a embestirlo enérgicamente.

Light se apartó de él para poder respirar, le gustaba aquel entusiasmo de su compañero. Entonces L sujetó sus piernas y las acomodó sobre sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia él de manera que Light se encorvó hasta que su miembro chocó con su propio estómago.

- ¡Ah!

L sabía que esa pose lo enloquecía. Lo cierto era que a él también. Por eso habían decidido que no solo fuera la posición perfecta de Light, sino de L también.

Verlo así de excitado lo excitaba más, así que L no se detuvo ni disminuyó su velocidad. Lo penetró con fuerza, vigilando de vez en cuando el miembro de Light. Tal como esperaba, Light no tardó en alcanzar una erección completa.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! – gritó al tiempo que explotaba contra su estómago.

- No voy a parar aún – anunció el pelinegro con una sonrisa pervertida.

Light cerró los ojos, jadeando de placer al sentir el miembro de L en su interior, pasándole corriente a todo su cuerpo incluyendo a su propio miembro. En momento así le sorprendía que no fuera visto natural el sexo entre dos hombres. ¡Era tan perfecto!

En el momento en que Light completaba su segunda erección, L sintió esa sensación de calor en su vientre bajo. Iba a terminar también. Aceleró más su ritmo y dejó que sus jadeos se sincronizaran con los dos de Light. Era como si ambos ya no tuvieran control de sus cuerpos, sino más bien, ellos los controlaban a ellos.

No necesitaron decir nada para finalizar. L se adentró lo más que pudo para explotar, y fue como si explotara en el estómago de Light, pero en realidad había sido Light quien había explotado afuera al mismo tiempo.

Dejaron que unos calambres leves les recorrieran el cuerpo antes de separarse. L se tumbó junto al japonés, demasiado agotado como para decir algo. Lo último que consiguió antes de que el cansancio lo venciera fue voltearse para apoyarse sobre el pecho de Light, y él lo recibió rodeándolo con un brazo, quedándose también profundamente dormido.

Y nunca antes el sueño había sido tan dulce.

**Notas de Sume-chan: **Bien! Con una hora de retraso (en mi país), lo logré! Actualicé a tiempo! Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo, háganmelo saber en su review. Pero también, una consulta importante para el NUEVO FIC:

Será nuevamente con la pareja de L y Light, con libertad de establecer después al seme y uke. Pero lo que quería consultarles es sobre su naturaleza. Es que tengo dos historias preparadas, una que involucra mucho lemon y otra que absolutamente no, así que depende de ustedes elegir cuál quieren. Y por favor, aunque les agradezco de antemano y significa mucho para mí, no me dejen a mí la decisión, jeje. Que no les dé igual, quiero que participen esta vez todas y cada una de ustedes, estimadas lectoras.

Así que… ¿Cuál fic prefieren?

Es sería todo. Fue un verdadero placer haberlas entretenido, en particular en esta historia donde me estrené como escritora de lemon. Gracias por ayudarme a crecer, fue todo un paso para mí.

REVIEW and SHARE!

¡Fue un placer entretenerlas!


End file.
